Out of Control
by schickimickinicki
Summary: Hannibal würde niemals zugeben, wenn etwas außer Kontrolle gerät. Als Colonel hatte er im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre gelernt, sich selbst zu beherrschen und sein Team aus den unmöglichsten Situationen unbeschadet herauszuführen. Doch dieses eine Mal, da bröckelt seine Fassade. Die Sache mit Face beunruhigt ihn ziemlich und der Versuch Face zu retten,bringt Hannibal an seine Grenze
1. Licht an, Licht aus

Niemals werde ich meine Kameraden im Stich lassen,  
ritterlich werde ich der Welt zeigen,  
daß ich ein erwählter Elitesoldat bin  
und ohne Angst, werfe ich mich den Feinden meines Landes entgegen,  
ich werde sie besiegen auf dem Schlachtfeld,  
dank meines Trainings  
und ich werde stets mit vollem Einsatz kämpfen.

Prolog

Hannibal schwieg. Er fummelte verlegen an der Zigarre in seiner Tasche, zog sie heraus, drehte sie einige Male zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dann zündete er sie an. Paffte einige Male. Der süßliche Duft beruhigte seine Nerven, half ihm nachzudenken. Meistens jedenfalls.

Was half es schon zu glauben? Glaube basierte auf Einbildungen und Vorstellungen, nicht auf Fakten. Und ohne Fakten wußte man eigentlich gar nichts. In den letzten sieben oder fast acht Monaten hatten sie nur wage Indizien, Bruchstücke, Vermutungen, Spekulationen verfolgt. Keine Fakten. Es war wirklich schon zu viel Zeit vergangen. Viel zu viel. Paradox nur, daß der Mangel an Fakten weder das eine noch das andere bewies. Rein faktisch gesehen….  
Die Zigarre half nicht. Er nahm einen neuen Zug, fast schon verzweifelt. Die liebgewonnene Wirkung blieb aus.  
„Ja, Murdock." Er räusperte sich „Ich glaube dass er lebt."  
Er wollte es glauben. Er tat es.

1.

Die dicken Regentropfen prasselten unermüdlich gegen die Windschutzscheibe des Dodge. Schon seit Stunden. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es in absehbarer Zeit wieder aufhören. Ein kurzer Blick auf die goldene Rolex: 2.40 Uhr. Draußen war es so finster, daß man kaum etwas sehen konnte, der starke Regen verschleierte zusätzlich die schwarze Sicht.

Face seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Die Nacht war noch lange nicht zu Ende, Ablösung würde erst in den frühen Morgenstunden kommen - solange mußte er durchhalten. Es war gar nicht so einfach, sich nicht von dem monotonen Klopfgeräuschen des Regens einlullen zu lassen. Face griff auf den Beifahrersitz nach der silbernen Thermoskanne. Murdock hatte sie ihm mit frischem Kaffee mitgegeben, wohlwissend, daß die Nacht verdammt lang werden würde.

Er rutschte auf seinem Sitz in eine bequemere Position und blickte erneut durch das Nachtsichtgerät: Nichts zu sehen. Es passiert wirklich gar nichts. Seit zwei Tagen beobachten sie nun in abwechselnden Schichten die kleine, abgeschiedene Holzhütte mitten im Wald. Er gähnte, dachte an die Lichter der Stadt, schicke Clubs und Bars… ein Cocktail oder vielleicht auch zwei mit einer netten Blondine, ein bißchen Musik, ein bißchen Tanzen, eine kuschlige Taxifahrt nach Hause…. . Aber er mußte Wache schieben.  
Im Wald. Im Regen. Jenseits von jeder Zivilisation. Das war natürlich etwas übertrieben. Aber bis zum nächsten Dorf waren es fast 10 Meilen, zurück nach Twinlakes Village fast 20. Sonst gab es hier nur unendlich viel Wald: Tannenwald, Laubwald, Tannen- und Laubwald und noch mehr Wald. Kaum zu glauben, daß hier tatsächlich Menschen lebten. Also, Natur war ja was Schönes, aber hier leben? So richtig, jeden Tag das Gleiche sehen? Keine Aufregung, kein Trubel, keine schicken Veranstaltungen, Clubs, Strand, Mädchen in knappen Kleidern…?

Es gab nur eine kleine, langweilige Diskothek in der Stadt, das „Deepwater". Treffender Name für einen Nachtclub in der Nähe der zwei großen Seen, die der Region den Namen gaben. Dort waren immer wieder Drogen verkauft worden, nach Aussage des Klienten verschwanden auch gelegentlich die Käufer - manche sogar für immer. Der Klient war sich dessen sicher, denn er arbeitete in der Disco als Barkeeper und sein eigener Bruder verschwand für einige Wochen spurlos, tauchte später tot wieder auf. Gestorben an einer Überdosis. Die Polizei hatte die genaue Droge nicht ausmachen können - oder wollte es nicht, so glaubte der Klient. Man erklärte seinen Bruder für einen Junkie und damit war für die Behörden der Fall abgeschlossen. Trotz seiner großen Bemühungen zu beweisen, daß sein Bruder niemals Drogen genommen hatte und die Sache doch noch aufzuklären, wurde er bei sämtlichen zuständigen Stellen abgewiesen. Der Fall war bei den Akten und damit erledigt. Schließlich kontaktierte er verzweifelt Mr Lee aus der Wäscherei, um das A-Team zu treffen.

Sie hatten den Dealer aus dem ‚Deepwater' verfolgt und sein Telefon abgehört, dann war klar, daß der Verkauf der Drogen über eine andere Person organisiert wurde. Riccardo Pizzotti. Das mußte der Mittelsmann sein. Sie verfolgten den Dealer zu Pizzotti, und von dort bis zur Hütte im Wald. Doch nichts deutete auf eine Übergabe oder auf andere fadenscheinige Geschäfte hin.

2.45 Uhr. Face schob seine Uhr zurecht und blickte noch einmal durch das Nachtsichtgerät. Doch es tat sich in der Hütte rein gar nichts. Niemand ging raus, niemand ging rein. Nur abends brannte ein schwaches Licht hinter den dichten Gardinen der kleinen Fenster, es mußte also immer noch jemand dort sein. Face hatte den alten Dodge in ausreichem großen Abstand geschickt geparkt und durch das dichte Wald- und Buschwerk war es ein Leichtes, nicht sofort gesehen oder gehört zu werden. Er selbst konnte aber ohne Mühe gut beobachten. Ein gutes Versteck. Und was für ein Glück, denn sonst hätte er jetzt draußen warten müssen. Hannibal hätte ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die ganze Nacht im Regen sitzen lassen. Manchmal konnte das Schicksal doch ein bißchen gnädig sein und schenkte einem gute Verstecke. Danke auch dafür.

Wann immer er Wache schieben mußte, es regnete. Er konnte sich an nicht eine einzige Wache ohne mindestens Nieselregen erinnern… Naja - vielleicht das eine Mal, in Miami… und trotzdem war er komplett durchnäßt, als Murdock ihn morgens mit der Wache ablöste. Kaum brach damals die Morgendämmerung an, startete die dämliche Sprinkleranlage im Garten! Die Gefahr war viel zu groß, entdeckt zu werden und so mußte er abwarten, bis Murdock ihn ablöste. Er haßte Regen. Er haßte Wasser. Er haßte alles, was irgendwie nur naß oder feucht war.

Face nahm einen erneuten Schluck Kaffee. Schwarz und stark. Hoffentlich hielt das Koffein ihn wach.  
Das Funkgerät knackte und rauschte.  
„Face. Hier ist Hannibal. Alles ok?"  
„Ich wette 10 Dollar, daß B. A. morgen nicht einen Regentropfen zu sehen bekommt." Sagte er griesgrämig  
„Gut, du nörgelst noch - es ist also alles in Ordnung und ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Murdock hält heute Nacht Wache am Funkgerät. Sollte sich etwas tun, melde dich umgehend. Kein Eingreifen, nur Überwachung."  
Face rollte die Augen „Ja. Ist angekommen. Kein Eingreifen."  
„Dann bis morgen, um 6 Uhr löst B.A. dich ab. Achso - Face?"  
"Ja?"  
"Der Wetterbericht für morgen: teilweise sonnig und trocken."  
Das Funkgerät klickte und Face legte es mit einem Knurren wieder in seinen Schoß.  
Jetzt bloß keine schlechte Laune kriegen. Das ließ Nächte noch viel länger werden und wäre dem morgigen Tag auch nicht dienlich. Die nächste Wache trat er jedenfalls nur noch nach Überprüfung des aktuellen Wetterberichtes an. Soviel stand schon mal fest. Das Licht in der Hütte ging aus und er sah erneut durch das Nachtsichtgerät: Keine Regung dort draußen.  
Sklavenarbeit. Hannibal war ein Sklaventreiber. Morgen würde er ihm sagen, was er von diesen dämlichen Ideen hielt. Sollte er sich doch selbst hier ins Kalte setzen. Immer hatte er etwas Wichtigeres zu tun, als dumm im Auto rumzusitzen und andere Leute zu beobachten. Bei REGEN. Und das auch noch bis 6 Uhr… Er blickte wieder auf die Uhr und stöhnte: 2.58 Uhr. Noch drei Stunden bis zur Ablösung. Und ihm war furchtbar langweilig.

* * *

„Hannibal, ich weiß nicht."  
„Hmm?"  
B.A. setzte sich aufrecht und schob die weiße Bettdecke zurecht. Er blickte neben sich zu Hannibal, der beinahe eingeschlafen war.  
„Hey Mann, ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht"  
„Schlaf weiter B. A. Du mußt morgenfrüh Face ablösen" murmelte Hannibal, drehte sich um und versuchte B. A. zu ignorieren. Das kleine Motel war vollständig ausgebucht, es blieb nur noch ein letztes Doppelzimmer – Also teilte er sich mit B. A. das schmale Doppelbett, während Murdock im Nebenraum Fernsehen schaute, das Funkgerät griffbereit neben ihm. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte man vereinzelte Laute von Woody Woodpecker, Murdocks Lieblings Comicserie.

„Der Trottel schaut wieder Kinderprogramm."  
„B. A. - Jetzt schlaf endlich!" Hannibal konnte den knurrenden Tonfall nicht unterdrücken.  
„Hannibal ich sag dir, irgendetwas ist da faul! Es ist so ein Bauchgefühl."  
Hannibal seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe das gleiche Gefühl. Aber wir haben nichts in der Hand - nicht mal die Drogensache liefert uns irgendwelche nutzbaren Informationen. Die machen das einfach ziemlich geschickt. Wir müssen weiter beobachten. Morgen versuchen wir ein paar Wanzen anzubringen, eine Telefonleitung gibt es ja nicht. Überhaupt sind die so dermaßen unauffällig und unsichtbar, daß schon zum verrückt werden ist. Selten sowas erlebt."

„Ja Mann, selten so lange im Dunkeln getappt. Der Klient sagte ja, sein Bruder habe niemals Drogen genommen. Und dann stirbt er an einer Überdosis eines gepanschten Zeugs? Ich versteh' nicht, daß die Polizei das einfach so hinnimmt..."  
„Wenn wir bis übermorgen nichts Neues herausgefunden haben, müssen wir sie wohl oder übel aufscheuchen. Allerdings befürchte ich, daß sie dann noch unsichtbarer werden…."  
Hannibal nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett und legte sich wieder zurück.

„Schlaf B.A. Wer weiß, was uns morgen erwartet. Ich denke mir in der Zwischenzeit einen Plan aus. Amy hat morgen bestimmt auch weitere Infos über diesen Riccardo Pizzotti. Vielleicht kommen wir der Sache näher, wenn wir wissen, woher die Gelder kommen. Irgendjemand gibt immer sein Geld für irgendetwas."  
„Was ist, wenn wir mit der Hütte da im Wald falsch liegen?"  
„Dann brauchen wir Plan B"  
„Und hast du einen Plan B?"  
Hannibal grinste. Natürlich gab es einen Plan B. Irgendeine seiner vielen Ideen würde schon als Plan B taugen. Allerdings fragte er sich auch, was es mit dieser Hütte im Wald auf sich hatte. Sie war sehr klein, im Grundriß vielleicht 35 qm. Sie war zu klein um dort Drogen im größeren Stil herzustellen, aber um Deals über die Bühne gehen zu lassen, war sie eigentlich perfekt. Sie lag tief im Wald, nicht mal an einem befestigten Weg. Man mußte schon jemanden verfolgen oder sich genauestens auskennen um zu ihr zu finden. Sie war umgeben von zahlreichem Buschwerk und kleineren Bäumen, so daß die Hütte auf den ersten Blick kaum sichtbar war. Glücklicherweise machte das auch die Überwachung einfacher. Drumherum gab es nahezu nichts Nennenswertes, nur in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung einen kleinen See. Der Ort war so still und unauffällig, wie die Hütte selbst. Vor ihr parkte der blaue Ford Ranger, mit dem Pizzotti und zwei seiner Dealergehilfen gekommen waren. Das war vor zwei Tagen und seitdem war es um die Hütte totenstill. Niemand ging raus, niemand ging rein. Also was zur Hölle taten die da drin?

"Irgendwie habe ich mir von der Überwachung mehr versprochen..." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. "Vielleicht machen wir sie morgen etwas nervös - ich will wissen, wie viele Leute tatsächlich in der Hütte sind. Scheuchen wir sie etwas auf." Er blickte zu B.A. Keine Antwort  
"B.A.?"

* * *

Das Funkgerät! Verflucht!  
Face strauchelte aus dem Auto, dabei rutschte das Funkgerät zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und verschwand im schwarzen Nichts. War es neben den Sitz gefallen oder nach draußen ins nasse Laub? Sein Blick ging schnell wieder in den Wald: dort war Bewegung und Lichter - keine 200 Meter von der Hütte entfernt. Er zählte zwei - nein drei Taschenlampen. Wie hatten sie sich aus dem Haus schleichen können? Er war verblüfft. Während der starke Regen schon begann, sich einen Weg durch den Kragen seiner Lederjacke zu bahnen, versuchte er noch einmal hektisch nach dem Funkgerät zu greifen. Er spürte das nasse, kalte Laub an seinen Händen, aber kein Funkgerät. Die Dunkelheit gab es nicht preis. Verflucht! Er mußte los, sonst würde er die Lichter aus den Augen verlieren. Es regnete unaufhörlich und schon nach den wenigen Minuten hingen seine Haare triefend ins Gesicht.

Er griff nach dem Nachtsichtgerät auf dem Armaturenbrett und rannte los, immer bedacht möglichst lautlos zu sein. Gar nicht so leicht, ohne genau sehen zu können, wohin man trat. Face hatte die Taschenlampenlichter gut im Blick. Sie bewegten sich sehr schnell vorwärts, aber er konnte gut folgen. Er mußte quer durch den Wald laufen, denn ein Pfad oder Weg war nicht auszumachen. Er stolperte über einen Ast und nasse Zweige schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich hasse Regen!" murmelte er fast lautlos vor sich hin. „Dafür wird Hannibal bezahlen!" Das nasse Blätterwerk streifte sich an seinen Hosen ab, die das zusätzliche Wasser großzügig aufnahm.

Er holte schnell auf, hielt kurz inne und blickte in den schwarzen Himmel: Die Regenwolken verdeckten jede Sicht auf die Sterne. Er würde die Orientierung verlieren, wenn er sich keinen Pfad markieren würde. Es war stockfinster und nur mit Mühe war der Boden zu erkennen. Er seufzte genervt: „Warum immer ich, zur Hölle?" Face kramte in der Jackentasche und bohrte den gefundenen Kugelschreiber in die Rinde eines Baumes. Dann rannte er weiter. Sie waren einfach unglaublich schnell, sie mußten sich also sehr gut auskennen, denn es schien noch immer kein Weg in der Nähe zu sein. „Verdammt nochmal, wo wollen die hin?" Er schien immer tiefer in den Wald zu gelangen und langsam wurde es ihm mulmig zumute. Hoffentlich würde er zurückfinden, sonst müßte er bis zum Morgengrauen warten, damit er sich orientieren konnte. Bei dem Gedanken knirschte er griesgrämig mit den Zähnen.

Plötzlich waren die Lichter weg.  
Face stockte. Vor nicht weniger wie einer Sekunde waren sie doch noch deutlich vor ihm! Er schaute sich um und lauschte angestrengt: Es war still. Das war unmöglich! Oh Mann, Hannibal würde ausflippen wenn er ihm morgen gestehen müßte, daß er sie verloren hätte. Instinktiv duckte er sich und lauschte weiter. Irgendwas war komisch. Er wußte nicht, was es war, aber er bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und duckte sich noch tiefer, versuchte seinen Atem so leise wie möglich zu halten, damit er Geräusche besser ausmachen konnte. Da! Da waren sie wieder. Face lief erneut los, diesmal bemüht dichter heran zu kommen.

Er mußte achtgeben, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen. Jetzt konnte er die zwei Lichter gut ausmachen... Moment: Eben waren es drei! Er schaute sich um, doch Nummer drei war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wie konnte er es verloren haben? Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, es wurde ihm ziemlich warm unter seiner Lederjacke. Irgendetwas in ihm befahl ihm aber, dicht am Boden zu bleiben. Nummer eins und zwei entfernten sich immer weiter und er war hin- und hergerissen nun zu folgen, oder in Deckung zu bleiben. Er schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch, sprang auf und eilte den beiden Lichtern nach, als er plötzlich einen Stich am Hals spürte. Es war nur ganz kurz, aber als er mit der Hand nach hinten griff, war nichts mehr zu finden. Er stockte irritiert, rannte dann aber weiter um die beiden Lichter wieder einzuholen. "Scheiß Kälte!" dachte er sich, als er hinter den Taschenlampen hereilte. Mit einem Mal fror stark und er hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Hände taub vor Kälte wurden. Die Finger schienen plötzlich so unbeweglich, daß er kaum noch seine Pistole halten konnte und die eiskalte Luft nahm ihm den Atem.  
"Mann" er schnaufte laut "ich werde alt."  
Er gab sich einen innerlichen Ruck um sich selbst schneller zu zwingen, doch die Beine verweigerten den Gehorsam. "Verdammt Peck, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!" befahl er sich selbst. Es verunsicherte ihn, daß ihm das Laufen auf einmal solche Mühe bereitete. Er war immer ein guter Läufer, selbst unter schlechten Bedingungen. Face suchte die Lampen und sah sie nur noch verschwommen, die Luft schien kaum noch in seine Lungen zu wollen. Er stoppte um sich an einem Baum abzustützen, doch die Hände fanden keinen Halt. Er stürzte auf die Knie und keuchte laut, die Pistole fiel aus der Hand in das nasse Laub. Ächzend zwang er sich nach oben, stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, bis er erneut stürzte und auf dem nassen Waldboden liegen blieb. "Luft" er röchelte angestrengt und versuchte tiefer einzuatmen. Schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen.

Plötzlich griff jemand an seinen Arm und drehte ihn wortlos auf den Rücken.  
Sein Arm schien schwer wie Blei, doch er riss ihn mit aller Kraft hoch um die Person zu berühren "Luft!" Panisch japste er nach der Atemluft, die nicht in seine Lunge wollte.  
Dann wurde um ihn alles schwarz und er verlor das Bewußtsein.


	2. Mission Control, wir haben ein Problem

„Meldung von Face?"  
Hannibal zog sich die Schuhe an, den Blick dabei fragend auf Murdock gerichtet.  
„Keine Rückmeldung, Colonel" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute besorgt in die Runde.  
„Ok, wir fahren gemeinsam. Das ist untypisch für ihn" er blickte auf die Uhr: „ Es ist fünf Uhr und es regnet, heißt er müßte im 30 min Takt melden, wie unzufrieden er ist. Ich bin beunruhigt. - B. A. Bist du soweit?"  
B. A. stand bereits an der Tür, die Klinke in der Hand „Wir können sofort fahren. Ich hab gleich gesagt, ich hab ein komisches Gefühl". Murdock sprang auf und griff nach seiner Jacke  
"Willst du nicht hier bleiben und etwas schlafen?"  
„Nein Hannibal, dafür ist später auch noch Zeit, lass mich mitgehen."

Sie gingen zügig den schmalen Motel Korridor entlang und gelangten über das weißgetünchte Treppenhaus in die Tiefgarage. Tiefgaragen waren sehr praktisch um den Van zu verstecken, leider waren sie eher selten in so kleinen Motels. Nachdem sie einige Minuten gefahren waren, griff Hannibal zum Telefon und wählte Amys Nummer. Eine verschlafene Stimme meldete sich am anderen Ende  
„Ja?"  
„Amy? Hast du mittlerweile etwas herausfinden können?" Er stellte auf Lautsprecher  
„Hannibal, hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"  
"Ja, hab ich. Deshalb rufe ich ja an. Also hast du?"  
„Ja." sie gähnte laut. „Leider noch nicht wirklich viel. Und es hat mich ein Abendessen mit einem echt schmierigen Typen gekostet. Dafür seid ihr mir was schuldig!" Er hörte, wie sie in ihren Notizen kramte "Also, Pizzotti scheint nur der Mittelsmann zu sein."  
"Ok, das war anzunehmen. Geht's noch weiter?"  
"Entschuldige bitte, ich bin gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden!" Amy wurde schnippisch, sammelte sich dann aber wieder: "Er regelt offenbar die Geschäfte und tritt in Kontakt mit Kunden. War gar nicht so einfach, etwas über ihn raus zukriegen."

"Noch fünf Minuten Hannibal"  
"Danke B. A.. - Rede weiter, Amy."  
Aber dann habe ich rausgefunden, daß jegliche Gelder die Pizzotti einnimmt, auf ein Konto in der Schweiz überwiesen werden, einer Human Resources Fima. Also einer Personalvermittlung in der Schweiz, Inhaber ein gewisser Antonio Monselan. Aber über Monselan hab ich noch nichts herausfinden können. Auf den ersten Blick scheint er eine blütenweiße Weste zu haben. Engagiert sich für Soziale Projekte und so ein Kram."  
B. A. stoppte den Van, als er in einen kleinen Waldweg gefahren war.  
„Amy, danke, wir müssen auflegen" sagte Hannibal und drückte auf Beenden.  
"Viel können wir nicht damit anfangen". Er lächelte den anderen zu, als er die Tür öffnete und aus dem Wagen sprang. "Los. Machen wir uns die Dämmerung zunutze!"  
Der kleine Weg wurde schon nach wenigen Metern zu einem schlecht befahrbaren Pfad, der tief in den Wald hineinführte.

Sie eilten Richtung Dodge, doch was sie plötzlich sahen, ließ alle abrupt inne halten: Vor ihnen lag ein schwarzes, ausgebranntes Autowrack, am Boden glühten noch einige Zweige und Laub. Der stechende Geruch von verbrannten Plastik und Laub stieg ihnen in die Nase. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie geschockt auf den Dodge, in dem Face Wache gehalten hatte, dann faßte sich Hannibal wieder: "Sergeant, Umgebung sichern! Captain, mitkommen!"

Während B. A. sofort seine Pistole zog und mechanisch dem Befehl folgte, hechten Hannibal und Murdock durch die hüfthohen Büsche den kleinen Hang hinunter. Als sie das Auto, oder vielmehr das, was davon noch über war, erreichten, trafen sie auf eine Wand aus stechender, warmer Luft  
"Hannibal?" Murdock war kreidebleich im Gesicht. "Sag, daß er nicht da drin war!"  
Durch das zerborstene Fenster konnte Hannibal in den Fahrerraum blicken. Auf dem Sitz lagen die Überreste von Face' verkohlter Jacke und die ebenso verkohlten Schuhe standen im Fußraum.  
"Colonel!?" Murdocks Herz raste. "Sag etwas bitte!"  
"Nein"  
"Nein?"  
"Die Sitze sind deutlich stärker verbrannt wie Jacke und Schuhe. Funkgerät und Waffe scheinen zu fehlen - das Nachtsichtgerät auch. Es müssten noch Spuren zu sehen sein." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ seinen Blick umher wandern, dann bückte er sich und griff ins verbrannte Laub unterhalb des Wracks.  
"Ich denke, das hier war mal das Funkgerät. Hätten Sie es ihm abgenommen, dann läg es nicht verkohlt unter dem Auto, sondern wäre bei Waffe und Nachtsichtgerät." Er schwieg kurz, dann legte er beruhigend seine Hand auf Murdocks Schulter: "Davon abgesehen, daß seine restlichen Knochen fehlen, Captain."  
"B. A.!" rief Hannibal ohne Vorsicht über das Gelände, "Sie haben ihn!"  
B. A. kam aus dem Wald herbei geeilt, sichtbar erleichtert, daß keine Leiche im Wagen zu finden war: "Wo ist er?"  
"Wir müssen uns umsehen, ich vermute er war außerhalb des Wagens, als sie ihn gekriegt haben..."  
"Es hat geregnet Mann, du glaubst doch nicht das Faceman freiwillig aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen ist!" Der Gedanke erschien B. A. zu abwegig. Face und Wasser - das paßte nicht zusammen.  
Hannibal schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und lief tiefer in den Wald. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Da war er wie ein Bluthund, sein Bauchgefühl und seine Intuition führten ihn immer in die richtige Richtung. Das war fast schon unheimlich.

"Verteilt euch etwas und schaut euch um!"  
"Nach was suchen wir?"  
"Nach Dingen die hier nicht hingehören!" er lief im Zickzack einige Meter weiter.  
"Hannibal?" Murdock schaute irritiert zu B. A., der mit einem Schulterzucken und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen antwortete.  
Plötzlich hielt Hannibal inne, fummelte mit beiden Händen an einem Baumstamm herum und hielt seine Beute hoch: "Sowas zum Beispiel! Habt ihr schon mal Kugelschreiber aus Rinden wachsen sehen?" Er ging einige Meter weiter, berührte mit den Händen einige Bäume und Büsche und prüfte deren Zweige.  
"Dressman ist gar nicht so doof!" B. A. war erstaunt und hielt einen abgebrochenen Zweig hoch. "Er hat den Weg markiert!"

Hannibal drehte sich um und grinste, dann setzte er seine Suche fort. Sie fanden immer mehr, unter anderem auch ein komplett auseinander gerissenes Nachtsichtgerät, ebenso wie Bonbons auf umgeknickten Baumstämmen, abgebrochene Zweige und Äste. Dann folgten mit einem Mal keine Markierungen mehr  
"ok, hier müssen sie ihn gekriegt haben."  
"Was macht dich so sicher, Hannibal?" B. A. war immer wieder aufs Neue von Hannibals schneller Auffassungsgabe erstaunt, "Woher weißt du, daß er nicht zurückgegangen ist?"  
"B. A., es ist mitten in der Nacht, es ist neblig und es regnet. Und seine Hinweise waren klein und winzig, die hätte er niemals im Dunkeln wieder finden können, zumal er sein Nachtsichtgerät im halben Wald verteilt hat. - Und da ist noch etwas, was mir die Gewissheit gibt, daß es ein Hinterhalt gewesen war!"  
"Was denn?" Auch Murdock war erstaunt  
"Schaut euch um, ist euch nicht aufgefallen, daß wir uns im Kreis bewegt haben? Dort hinten ist die Hütte und dort der ausgebrannte Dodge!" er wies mit dem ausgestreckten Arm in eine Richtung. "Face dachte, er verfolgt sie in den Wald hinein, aber in Wirklichkeit haben sie ihn im Kreis um die Hütte geführt. Hätte er gewußt, daß er so nah an der Hütte ist, hätte er den Weg sicher nicht markiert.  
„Wir sollten einen Hausbesuch abstatten!" grollte B. A. und setzte sich Richtung Hütte in Bewegung  
„Langsam B. A., sie werden ihn nicht in dem Hüttchen dahinten festhalten, dann hätten Sie ihn auch laufen lassen können…mich wundert, daß sie ihn nicht gleich …" er schwieg und hoffte, daß er den letzten Satz nicht laut gesagt hatte.

„Hey!" Murdock sprang plötzlich vor und griff ins Laub  
„Hör mit dem Unsinn auf, du Narr!" B. A. packte ihn grob an der Schulter und zerrte ihn wieder aufrecht. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Murdock sein Fundstück in die Luft hielt.  
B. A. nahm es ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand: „das ist Face' Colt!" Er schaute fragend zu Hannibal, der stirnrunzelnd die Waffe betrachtete. „Und das Magazin ist voll"  
„Wir haben es nicht mit irgendwelchen Hobby-Drogendealern zu tun. Sie haben ihn ausgetrickst - und zwar ziemlich gut. Geschickt in die Irre geführt und überwältigt.  
„Außerdem muß es schnell gegangen sein, denn sonst hätten Sie ihm seine Waffe abgenommen - er hätte sie nicht im Laub verloren." Ergänzte Murdock gedankenverloren  
„Also heißt das doch, er saß schon in der Falle, als er das Auto verließ?" fragte B. A. und setzte das Magazin wieder in die Waffe ein. Hannibal schwieg einige Sekunden, dann setzte er sich eilig in Bewegung: „Bleibt also doch nur noch die Hütte. Mehr haben wir nicht im Moment."

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, doch er würde es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Nicht vor den Anderen. Daß Face' Waffe im Laub lag, erschien ihm irgendwie seltsam. Hätte er sie im Holster gehabt, hätte er sie nicht verloren - er muß sich also schon bedroht gefühlt haben und hatte sie in der Hand. Es blieb also nur noch ein überraschender Angriff aus dem Nichts. Aber wie konnte Face bei all dem raschelnden Laub und dichtem Geäst nicht hören, daß jemand in der Nähe war? Es hätte ihm jemand auflauern müssen… und hätten die oder der Angreifer ihm nicht als erstes die Waffe abgenommen?. Und wenn er sich schon bedroht gefühlt hat, hätte er nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet? Nein, irgendwie paßte die Szenerie nicht in seinen Kopf. Was zur Hölle war passiert?

Und noch etwas anderes beunruhigte ihn: „Sie haben keine Angst entdeckt zu werden!"  
„Was?" Murdock schaute irritiert  
„hab ich das laut gesagt?" er grinste „Sie haben das Auto vor der Hütte angezündet, anstatt es im See verschwinden zu lassen.  
„ist das nicht etwas dämlich?" Murdock runzelte die Stirn  
„Nein, gar nicht. Wenn ihn jemand sucht, dann wäre eine ausführliche Suche nachteilig und wer weiß, was die Polizei dann noch alles finden würde. Jetzt aber stolpert man ganz leicht über ein ausgebranntes Autowrack, Schuhe und Jacke… was auch immer passiert ist, offensichtlich ist er tot. Im Wrack finden sich sicherlich noch Zigarettenstummel unter den Sitzen, wetten? Eingeschlafen, abgebrannt…."  
„Aber seine Knochen..?"  
„Hier leben nur einfache Leute. Denen reicht das. Niemand will hier Schwerverbrecher haben - und schon ist der Fall, wie die Drogenfälle auch, abgeschlossen." Er schwieg für einige Sekunden und fügte dann hinzu: „Mich stört aber noch etwas anderes: Sie haben das Ding direkt vor ihrer Hütte angezündet. Die haben nicht die geringste Angst, entdeckt zu werden. In der Hütte werden wir nichts finden, da würde ich drauf wetten"

* * *

Hannibal schloß die Zimmertür auf und betrat die winzige Diele des kleinen Apartments. Der dunkelrote Teppichboden mit dem hässlichen Blumenmuster war mit tiefschwarzen Abdrücken von B. A.s Stiefeln übersät. Er folgte der Spur ins Nebenzimmer, wo B. A. an einigen kleinen Empfängern bastelte. Er drehte sich abrupt um, als er Hannibal reinkommen hörte:  
"Mann, was hältst du von anklopfen? - Wo ist Murdock geblieben?"  
„Murdock ist beim Flugplatz. Ich habe ihn dort abgesetzt. Wir brauchen dringend ein paar Luftaufnahmen von der Gegend. Wir haben nichts in der Hand, womit wir etwas anfangen können, außer Pizzotti. Aber ihm einen Besuch abzuhalten ist zu risikoreich. Er wird seinen Boss warnen und solange wir nicht wissen wo Face ist, ist das keine gute Idee. Ich habe Amy gesagt, daß wir dringend mehr Infos brauchen, ich hoffe, sie meldet sich bald"  
„Hoffentlich geht es Face gut…"  
„B. A.." Hannibal schaute ihn väterlich an „ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um die Typen! Vermutlich haben sie schon gestern Nacht bei irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Geschäften Haus und Hof verloren" Er setzte sein selbstbewusstes Lächeln auf: „Mach dir keinen Kopf um den! Dem geht's mit Sicherheit besser wie wir denken"  
Das Funkgerät auf dem Tisch knackte und Murdocks Stimme war zu hören  
„Mission Control?"

Hannibal blickte zu B. A., als er in das Funkgerät sprach. „Bericht Murdock!"  
„Es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich die Hütte gefunden habe. Man sieht fast gar nichts von oben. Hier ist alles zugewachsen, wie im Dschungel. Wunderschön. Atemberaubende Wälder und ..."  
Hannibal unterbrach ihn forsch: "noch etwas anderes?"  
„Ja Colonel, hier ist definitiv endlose Leere! Nachdem ich die Hütte ausgemacht habe, bin ich von dort aus den See abgeflogen. Da sind einige Feldwege um das Wasser, das ist es aber auch."  
"Sonst nichts?" Hannibal wußte nicht, ob er erstaunt oder wütend sein sollte.  
"Nein. ich schwöre, hier ist gar nichts. Aber ich habe vor dem Abflug etwas mit dem Flugwart geplauscht. Netter Kerl. Hat zwei Kinder und seine Frau hat ihn verlassen und die Kinder mitgenommen. Er sammelt übrigens auch Comichefte und kennt sich da wirklich aus mit..."  
"Murdock!"

"…Und er plapperte nebenbei aus, daß ein gewisser Mario Monselan auch einen Hubschrauber besitzt. Es gibt hier nämlich nur zwei. Seinen und den von Monselan. Und Monselan läßt ihn hier reparieren und warten und sowas. Ist ein guter Kunde von ihm, bezahlt immer pünktlich und gibt großes Trinkgeld."  
B. A. legte die Stirn in Falten: "HEY - sagte Amy nicht auch was von einem Monselan?"  
"Ja richtig B. A.. Pizzotti zahlt Geld an Antonio Monselan in die Schweiz. Was für ein Zufall, daß der Flugwart noch einen Monselan kennt, der auch noch einen Hubschrauber besitzt... und sich im gleichen Ort wie unser Freund Pizzotti aufhält. - Murdock, wofür braucht Monselan den Hubschrauber?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Scheint wohlhabend zu sein. Muß früher hier Geschäfte gemacht haben. Solange ging unser Gespräch nicht"  
"Ok, das ist nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Suchen wir Mario! Wer einen Hubschrauber hat, muß auch irgendwo landen!"  
"Ähm ja. ich weiß wo"  
"Wo?"  
"Na im Wald! In der Nähe der Hütte ist eine Lichtung. Es ist seine Hütte"  
"Was macht einer mit einem Hubschrauber mitten im Wald an einer ordinären Holzhütte?" B. A. fand das Wirrwarr ermüdend und spielte mit einem Schraubenzieher in seiner Hand.  
"Ferien!"  
"Ferien?"  
"Ja, der Flugwart - er heißt übrigens Joe, der hat gesagt, Monselan wäre schon immer sehr verbunden mit diesem Ort hier gewesen und würde sehr häufig Ferien hier machen. Er liebt die Abgeschiedenheit und bevorzugt Urlaub in ordinären Holzhütten."  
"Ok Murdock, komm zurück." Hannibal legte das Funkgerät zur Seite "Wir müssen herausfinden wo unser Freund Monselan sich sonst so aufhält. Und vor allem, was er so geschäftlich treibt. Wir beschatten weiter Pizzotti, vielleicht führt er uns zu Monselan. Lass uns Murdock abholen."  
"Hannibal?" B. A.s Stimme wirkte unsicher  
"Ja was?"  
"Wir suchen die Nadel im Heuhaufen, oder?"  
"Nein. Ich habe einen Plan!" Hannibal zog die Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und ließ sie in B. A. geöffnete Hand fallen.

Genaugenommen hatte er gar keinen Plan. Pizzotti war so unauffällig wie ein Schulmädchen, seine Drogendealer - Handlanger wechselte er wie seine Unterwäsche. Zu gern würde er Pizzotti aufscheuchen - in den meisten Fällen brachte das den gewünschten Erfolg. Doch er fürchtete diesmal, daß es zu Face' Lasten gehen könnte. Face war als Geisel ohne Bedeutung, völlig wertlos und somit in größter Gefahr.  
"Wir können Pizzotti nicht aufmischen, stimmt's?"  
"Ich fürchte nein." Sagte er, im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen: „Wir müssen rauskriegen, wie Pizzotti mit den Monselans zusammenhängt.


	3. Im Dunkeln

Dunkelheit.

Das war das falsche Wort.

Finsternis.  
Völlige Finsternis.

Alles um ihn herum war tiefschwarz. Wenn es eine Steigerung für "Tiefschwarz" geben würde, sie wäre jetzt wohl angebracht gewesen, denn "Tiefschwarz" reichte nicht mehr aus um zu beschreiben, was er sah. Die Finsternis ängstigte ihn.

Echte Angst hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt. Vielleicht Unbehagen, oder Unsicherheit, vielleicht auch Respekt vor einer Sache. Aber Angst, das letzte Mal spürte er sie…. Im Krieg in Korea.  
Es war kalt. Er fror am ganzen Körper und versuchte irgendwie das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Nicht zittern. Bloß nicht zittern! Jedes Muskelzucken schmerzte so stark, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Dabei konnte er den Auslöser nicht einmal genau lokalisieren.

Korea? Nein, das klang falsch. Asien auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht. Oder war es … Es war weit weg.  
...und lange her.

Er spürte seine Beine nicht, seine Arme nicht, die Hände waren taub. Er wußte, daß sie direkt vor seiner Brust waren. Eingeklemmt und gequetscht.  
Da waren sie doch, oder? Jetzt nicht durchdrehen. „Mach einen Lagebericht. Was sind die Fakten?" Flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Die Hände waren faktisch vor seiner Brust, ganz sicher.  
Aber...

vielleicht war er eingeschlafen? Er hatte eine Spritze bekommen, daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. An den kalten Fußboden und das furchtbar grelle Licht, daß er sich nicht bewegen konnte und nur schlecht atmen. Jemand hatte ihn angesprochen, aber er verstand kein Wort, hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen um sich vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen. Hände berührten ihn grob, jemand zerrte ihm das nasse Shirt vom Leib. Das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, daß ihn jemand anschrie, weil er seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte. Es hatte ihn einige Anstrengung gekostet, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verkneifen nach dem Frühstück zu fragen. Der nachfolgende Schlag in sein Gesicht war keine wirkliche Überraschung gewesen, aber er tat höllisch weh. Der nächste traf ihn am Kopf, und zwar so hart, daß er erneut das Bewußtsein verlor.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war er hier drin und die Dunkelheit begann langsam Macht über ihn zu erlangen.  
Diese Enge war einfach unertragbar und wenn er seine Gedanken nicht beisammen hielt, dann hatte er das Gefühl, daß es immer enger wurde. Das Schwarz schien ihn zu erdrücken. Es kroch in ihn hinein und manchmal verschlang es ihn einfach und er mußte ertragen, wie es immer mehr die Kontrolle über ihn nahm. Über seinen Körper und über seine Gedanken.

Da war dieser Name in seinem Kopf. Immer wieder tauchte er auf. Er versucht ihn zu verdrängen, denn so sehr er sich anstrengte, er konnte sich an niemanden mit diesem Namen erinnern.  
Etwas gab ihm die schreckliche Gewissheit, daß es keinen Ausweg gab. Kann man an Finsternis sterben? Starb man aus Angst? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Diese Fragen waren ja lächerlich. Erbärmlich und lächerlich. Herrgott, er benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind und fing an, über sich selbst zu lachen. Es war kein schönes Lachen, sondern es klang leer und verzweifelt. Sein eingezwängter und schmerzender Brustkorb erstickte es schnell und ließ ein schmerzhaftes Ächzen über.

Hannibal. Wer zur Hölle war das?  
Nicht durchdrehen! Auf die Atmung konzentrieren und ruhig bleiben.  
Wie viele Tage mochte er hier drin sein? Wo war er?  
Es mußte doch möglich sein, irgendetwas zu sehen… nur einen winzigen Lichtschein.  
Korea war es ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht Taiwan. Das klang besser. Gab es da überhaupt einen Krieg? In Taiwan? Er war in Taiwan im Krieg. Taiwanesischer Krieg. ...Verdammt noch mal, Taiwan - was war das überhaupt für ein seltsames Wort?

Warum half ihm niemand? Irgendjemand mußte doch merken, daß er fehlte... Irgendwer...  
Die Angst wuchs. Nicht durchdrehen. Er versuchte langsamer zu atmen und schloß dabei die Augen.  
Wo auch immer er war, er mußte hier raus.  
Sofort!  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
Panik.  
Nicht schreien.  
Das war es doch, was sie hören wollten.

* * *

Hannibal trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Armaturenbrett des Vans. Es war nicht mal ein Rhythmus, sondern unzusammenhängendes, schnelles Klopfen. Sein Blick war auf die Diskothek gerichtet, das "Deepwater", in der Riccardo Pizzotti eben verschwunden war. Es war später Abend und vor der Disko tummelten sich etliche Jugendliche. Die Bässe der Musik waren nicht zu überhören und manchmal hatte man den Eindruck, daß selbst der Van zu vibrieren begann. Er kontrollierte die Anzeige auf dem Funkgerät und starrte wieder auf den Diskotheken Eingang. Seine Finger begannen erneut zu trommeln.

"HANNIBAL!"  
Hannibal blickte gedankenverloren zu B. A. "Hm?"  
"Hör verdammt noch mal damit auf, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"  
"womit?"  
B. A.s Hand schnellte vor und packte Hannibals Handgelenk fest zu: "HIERMIT!"  
"Tut mir leid, ich denke nach"  
"Hey Mann" er ließ das Handgelenk schnell wieder los "Ich weiß, daß du gestresst bist - wegen Face und so"  
"Ich bin nicht gestresst!" Hannibal konnte die Empörung in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken, doch B. A. ignorierte es: "Wir haben den gestrigen Tag verloren und kein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Ich weiß, daß dich das wütend macht. Das sind fast drei Tage!"

Hannibal biß sich auf die Zähne: Er fühlte sich ertappt, doch B. A. sagte die Wahrheit. Drei Tage und sie wußten rein gar nichts. Er fühlte sich wie ein Anfänger, die Ungewissheit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Es haßte es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, nichts war schlimmer für ihn. Und seit gestern spürte er so etwas wie Schuldgefühle. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, sein Ego war bisher viel zu groß gewesen, um sich so etwas wie Schuld einzugestehen. Doch hätte er Face nicht allein die Hütte bewachen lassen, dann wäre vielleicht..."  
Das Autotelefon klingelte und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Seine Hand zuckte vor und drückte den Knopf  
"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"  
"Hannibal, wenn du es so eilig hast, dann solltest du mit Siegfried und Roy zusammenarbeiten! Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
"Nein, Amy. alles ok."  
"Mit den Jungs auch alles ok?"  
"Ja" log Hannibal und fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ertappt.  
"Hannibal?!" Ihre Stimme klang wie die einer Mutter, die genau wußte, daß ihr Sohn schon wieder Unsinn angestellt hatte.  
Er räusperte sich: "Sie haben Face."  
"Oh mein Gott, geht es ihm gut?"  
"Wir haben keine Spur von ihm. Tut mir leid Amy, wenn ich eben etwas zu forsch war."  
"Schon in Ordnung. Wie ist das... "  
"Hast du etwas für uns?" unterbrach er sie unhöflich. Er brauchte etwas womit er arbeiten konnte. Für belangloses Blabla hatte er jetzt keine Zeit  
"Ja. Ein weiteres Abendessen mit meinem schmierigen Bekannten und ein ekelhafter Abend auf seiner Couch haben Folgendes herausgebracht: Also Antonio ist der Inhaber dieser Personalvermittlung in der Schweiz. Doch er hat seinen Wohnsitz gar nicht bei seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Schweiz, sondern er wohnt in den USA. Seattle um genau zu sein."  
"hmm das ist knapp 250 Meilen von hier und ich seh' auch keine Verbindung zu den Drogengeschäften in TwinLakes?"  
"Ja ich weiß - aber es kommt besser: Er hat einen Bruder, Mario Monselan. Mario war Inhaber einer Bergbau Firma, die vor fünf Jahren dicht gemacht hat. So und jetzt ratet, wo diese Firma war?"  
Sofort bereute sie die scherzhafte Frage und ergänzte schnell: "In TwinLakes: Also direkt vor der Haustür!"  
„Aha - Jetzt wird es interessant. Also Pizzotti verkauft Drogen, schickt das Geld in die Schweiz an eine Firma, dessen Bruder des Inhabers genau dort Geschäfte gemacht hat, wo die Drogen vertickt werden. Ok, sie versuchen Spuren zu verwischen - aber warum so einen Aufwand? Und wie kommt der Bergbau-Bruder wieder an seine Drogenkohle?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber diese Personalvermittlung, die vermitteln nicht nur in der Schweiz Personal, sondern global."  
„Also du meinst es werden auch Fachkräfte weltweit vermittelt? Das ist nicht illegal" Hannibal runzelte die Stirn  
„Nein, aber merkwürdig. Denn tatsächlich werden keine FACH-kräfte vermittelt, sondern einfache, ungelernte Arbeiter. Mein Bekannter ist ähm - sagen wir mal vorsichtig: technisch versiert - er konnte sich in deren Dateien hacken."  
B. A. schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Murdock: "technisch versiert heißt das jetzt..."  
Amy stockte kurz, als sie B. A. im Hintergrund sprechen hörte: "Wir ähm, wir fanden heraus, daß zum Beispiel ein einfacher Gärtner, ohne besondere Qualifikationen nach Rio de Janeiro vermittelt wurde. Und es ist noch verwirrender, denn unser Gärtner kommt gar nicht aus der Schweiz - oder überhaupt aus Europa! Der Gärtner kommt aus den USA! Und von diesen Fällen gibt es zahlreiche weitere. Ein Hilfsarbeiter, ohne nähere Qualifikation wird von Texas aus nach Thailand vermittelt. Ein Straßenkehrer von Nevada ging nach Russland. Und das alles wird organisiert von der Firma in der Schweiz."  
"Das klingt irgendwie seltsam, da gebe ich dir Recht…"

„Aber das ist immer noch nicht alles." Amy konnte die Freude über ihre Entdeckungen in ihrer Stimme nicht verheimlichen "Denn diese Leute, also die Arbeiter, haben gar keinen Job dort im neuen Land! Die werden nur von einer anderen Agentur übernommen, um dort weitervermittelt zu werden. So steht es jedenfalls auf dem Papieren, die wir einsehen konnten. Die meisten von uns überprüften Arbeiter werden auch offiziell gar nicht an einen neuen Arbeitgeber weitervermittelt, sondern kündigten das Verhältnis mit der Agentur im neuen Land. Danach sind sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Es gibt keinen neuen Wohnsitz, keine Meldung bei einem Amt oder etwas Vergleichbares."  
Hannibal versuchte die Infos für einen Moment zu sortieren. "Amy - ich brauche Personal."  
B. A. warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

"Finde heraus, was wir brauchen, damit wir in Kontakt treten können."  
Er drückte auf Beenden, er hatte keine Lust für Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Sein Kopf arbeitete. "B. A., sag Murdock Bescheid, er soll aus dieser dämlichen Disko rauskommen. Wir gehen die Sache anders an.  
B. A. gab den entsprechenden Funkspruch an Murdock durch, legte das Gerät beiseite und schaute Hannibal mit ernstem Gesicht an:  
"Du brauchst Personal?"  
"Ja. Vollkommen richtig! Murdock muß morgen noch mal mit dem Hubschrauber los. Wenn das stimmt, was ich mir denke, dann ist Face in - ähm - sein Leben ist jedenfalls - nicht in Gefahr" - Gerade noch mal die Kurve gekriegt. Hannibal schaute wieder zur Eingangstür und wartete darauf, Murdock zu sehen.

B. A. seufzte. Er wußte, daß Hannibal niemals zugeben würde, wenn etwas außer Kontrolle geriet. Er gab ihnen das Gefühl, alles genauestens im Voraus zu planen und hielt so das Team zusammen. Sie mußten sorgenfrei arbeiten können, Unsicherheiten würden eine Mission gefährden. Und das war Hannibals Job: Er gab allen Sicherheit, Zuversicht und Stärke. Nur dieses eine Mal, da bröckelte seine Fassade. Die Sache beunruhigte ihn, das war deutlich zu spüren.  
Und das beunruhigte B. A.


	4. Down under

„Wir haben vier Leute, drei davon sind bereit."  
Mario Monselan spielte unruhig mit seinem Kugelschreiber, während er der anderen Stimme am Telefon zuhörte.

...

„Nein, der Neue noch nicht. Keine Ahnung was mir Pizzotti da wieder angeschleppt hat"

...

„Die Optik ist schon ok, da kann man sich bei Pizzotti drauf verlassen."  
Er hörte wieder zu, dann bekam seine Stimme einen gereizten Unterton: „ Was weiß ich Toni, der sperrt sich jedenfalls! Sieht durchtrainiert aus, vielleicht Sportler oder so"

„Was?"

„Hör auf mich immer zu belehren, ich mach das ja nicht erst seit gestern! Wenn du dich so gut auskennst, dann beweg du doch deinen feinen Arsch hier hin und mach die Drecksarbeit!" Er lauschte eine längere Zeit und versuchte sich zu fassen, als er erneut antwortete: „Hast du den Interessent überprüft? Was sucht der?"

„Nein kein Problem, das hab ich. Überprüf ihn und schick ihn zu Pizzotti, der macht einen Termin aus." Der Kugelschreiber fiel aus seiner Hand, rollte über den antiken Holzschreibtisch und stieß gegen die Pistole.

...

„Ich schick dir heute Abend die Dateien, dann kannst du Papiere fertig machen lassen. Ich will die hier so schnell wie möglich weg haben. Ich mag nicht, wenn die solange hier sind."

...

„na wegen dem Risiko?"

...

„Wie, wegen welchem Risiko? Willst du mich verarschen? Der Neue hat in einem Auto vor unserer Haustür gehockt! Keine Ahnung wo der herkam und was er wollte. Wir wollten ihn erst beseitigen, aber das wär in diesem Fall echte Verschwendung gewesen." Er lachte kalt: „naja, jetzt hat das Rauchen sein Leben verkürzt, falls ihn jemand suchen sollte."

„Nein, sei unbesorgt, das neue Zeug verkürzt die Sache enorm. Das ist einfach klasse! Wir schaffen die meisten sogar in wenigen Tagen"

"Toni, Du mußt mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe zu tun. Ciao" Diesmal lachte er laut und legte auf.  
Er wartete kurz, wählte dann eine interne Nummer auf seinem Telefon. Während er wartete, daß jemand abnahm, klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
„Mr. Monselan?" Ein dunkelhaariger Mann stand in der Tür und strich sich unsicher mit einer Hand durch die verschwitzten Nackenhaare. Das T-Shirt war verschwitzt und schmutzig und seinen Drei-Tage-Bart hatte er längst seit 8 Tagen vergessen zu stutzen.  
„Ah, Danny, ich habe gerade unten angerufen! Wie geht es voran?" Er legte den Hörer wieder auf.  
„naja, es könnte besser gehen…"  
„Was heißt das?" Seine Stimme wurde fest  
„Er kooperiert einfach nicht, Mr. Monselan."

* * *

"Ist die Landschaft nicht wunderschön?"  
Murdock schaute aus dem Fenster des Hubschraubers und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, um sich das Bild einprägen zu können. "Hach, einfach wundervoll"  
Hannibal hatte keinen Sinn für die Natur unter ihm und prüfte stattdessen die Markierungen auf der Landkarte in seinem Schoss.

"Hier" er schob sein Mikrofon zurecht, damit Murdock ihn besser verstehen konnte und deutete mit dem Finger auf einige rot umkreiste Stellen in der Karte: „Hier in diesem Bereich waren die meisten Minen von Monselan. Diese Mine hier…" er zeigte auf einen entfernteren Punkt: „ist überraschenderweise recht nah bei der Ferienhütte von unseren Freunden. Was für ein Zufall." Er grinste "Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch finden"  
"Na dann fliegen wir doch da nochmal vorbei! YEEEEHAAAWW!" Murdock ließ den Hubschrauber eine waghalsige, schnelle Wendung vollführen, die Hannibal dazu veranlaßte sich am Sitz festzuhalten und mit den Augen zu rollen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er schnell nach der Landkarte, die sich gerade den Fliehkräften beugte und von seinem Schoss zu rutschen drohte. Der Hubschrauber nahm Kurs Richtung Holzhütte und schon nach wenigen Minuten sahen sie den See. Das Wasser war von oben tiefschwarz und wirkte wie ein großer, schwarzer Schlund. Murdock ging etwas tiefer um besser sehen zu können. Er klickte auf das Funkgerät

"Mission Control?"  
"Ja Mann, was ist?" B. A.s griesgrämige Stimme ertönte durch das Funkgerät  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, daß wir jetzt am See sind, großer Bruder"  
"Ist ja toll. - und nenn mich nicht so. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht dein Bruder!"  
Murdock deutete mit dem Finger auf die Umgebung unter Ihnen: "Die Landschaft ist unverändert - so als wäre hier nie ein Arbeiter durchgekommen."  
„Murdock, ich kann das nicht sehen, ich bin im Hotel!"  
Murdock ignorierte B. A.s grollenden Hinweis über den Kopfhörer: „Seid ihr euch sicher, daß der Typ hier ne Mine hatte? Das sieht man doch noch nach Jahren von oben..."  
Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Augen suchten das Gebiet unter ihnen ab.  
„Es gäbe da nur eine einzige logische Erklärung... Vielleicht haben die hier sowas wie kryptonisches Pflanzenwachstum." Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Murdock fragend an.  
„Krypto was?" B. A. knurrte durch das Funkgerät  
„Na kryptonisches Pflanzenwachstum. Kennste' doch."  
Stirnrunzeln von Hannibal.

„Was soll das sein? Sowas gibt es doch überhaupt nicht, du Spinner!"  
„Schluß jetzt, wir suchen eine Mine, die Botanik ist uns egal!" Hannibal beendete das aufkeimende Streitgespräch und blickte durch sein Fernglas.  
"Man sieht echt nur Feldwege um den See" stellte er fest und reckte sich etwas mehr zum Fenster hin "Ah Moment, was ist da hinten das? Ein Boot?"  
"Vielleicht Angler? Da hinten ist nur Sumpf, aber ich kann gern mal näher ran gehen!" Murdock flog einen großen Bogen und ging über dem See wieder tiefer. Jetzt hatten sie einen genauen Blick auf das Motorboot.  
"Ganz schön großes Ding zum Angeln..." Er flog einen weiteren Bogen  
"Moment!" Hannibals Stimme wurde aufgeregt. "Was ist das? Da unter dem Felsen?"  
"Sieht aus wie - wie eine Höhle!" sagte Murdock und formte die linke Hand zu einem Fernrohr um besser sehen zu können

"BINGO! Das ist es Murdock! Ganz schön unauffällig für eine Mine, in der mal offiziell gearbeitet worden sein soll. Ich würde fast behaupten, hier wurde noch nie offiziell gearbeitet"  
"Und schau!" Murdock zog den Hubschrauber wieder etwas höher und zeigte in eine westliche Richtung: "Hier ist die Lichtung, wo der Hubschrauber landen kann" Gar nicht weit weg von der Höhle. Vielleicht besucht Monselan gar nicht seine Ferienhütte, sondern seine Ferienhöhle?"  
Hannibal drückte den Knopf des Funkgerätes: "B. A., wir kommen zurück. Wir haben sie gefunden! Und ´wir machen eine Wandertour in der schönen Natur von Twinlakes. Einen Betriebsausflug sozusagen" Er grinste, endlich kamen sie voran.

* * *

„Ich bin drin." flüsterte Hannibal ins Funkgerät. Dann schaltete er es stumm, damit es nicht zum falschen Zeitpunkt Geräusche machte.  
Er hatte fast 20 Minuten gebraucht, um sich unbemerkt durch den engen Belüftungsschacht zu den Innenräumen vorzuarbeiten. Ständig liefen bewaffnete Männer den Gang entlang. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann schlich er langsam vorwärts. Seine schwarze Kleidung ließ ihn im Schatten fast unsichtbar werden und er wußte sehr wohl, sich das zunutze zu machen. Meter für Meter arbeitete er sich von Nische zu Nische den breiten Gang entlang, zahlreiche weitere Gänge zweigten immer wieder von ihm ab. Es war unsinnig es zu leugnen: er liebte diese Arbeit.

Je tiefer er in das Innere der stillgelegten Mine gelangte, desto mehr erinnerte ihn die Kulisse an einen schlechten Sciencefiction Film. Von einem echten Bergwerk war überhaupt nichts zu erkennen. Am Rand war zwar noch der bloße Stein, doch der Boden war mit einer Art Linoleum überzogen, es wirkte schon fast steril. An der Decke hingen grelle Neonröhren und vereinzelt bewegliche Kameras, doch es war ein Leichtes für Hannibal unentdeckt weiter zu kommen. Für eine geheime Befreiungsaktion war das allerdings nicht sehr dienlich. Bliebe noch ein offizieller Angriff - doch der Komplex lag so tief im Berg, daß jegliche Unterstützung aus er Luft ohne Sinn war. Und ohne weitere Fluchtwege zu kennen, war die Gefahr viel zu groß, einfach da rein zu spazieren und mit Maschinenpistolen rumzuballern. Rasend schnell könnten sie in der Falle sitzen, zumal er immer noch nicht wußte, mit wie vielen Leuten sie es zu tun hatten.

Er wählte einen weiteren, breiten Gang und folgte ihm. Womöglich würden Sie diesmal Hilfe brauchen. Er haßte sich für diesen Gedanken. Wo war sein Optimismus?  
Hier war keine Kameraüberwachung, stellte Hannibal verwundert fest, als er den Gang mit den Augen absuchte. Wie praktisch! Er installierte an einer versteckten Stelle eine von B. A.s Minikameras, dann schlich er weiter. Nach ein paar Abzweigungen hatte ihn sein Bauchgefühl tatsächlich an die richtige Stelle geführt: Ihm gegenüber war eine auffällige Holztür: sie war edel verarbeitet und unterschied sich von den anderen Türen, die überwiegend aus Metall waren. Und noch dazu stand sie einladend offen. Hannibal wartete in einer Nische, und als er sich sicher war, daß niemand in der Nähe war, huschte er kaum merkbar in das große Zimmer.

Es war edel eingerichtet und der antike, große Holzschreibtisch, mit den kunstvoll eingearbeiteten Ornamenten, lenkte sofort jeden Blick auf sich. Davor standen zwei hellbraune, altmodische, tiefe Ledersessel; solche, in die man sich hinein setzte und ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr heraus kam. Eine passende Couch stand in der Ecke, gegenüber dem Schreibtisch. Die Wände waren mit dunklen Regalen verkleidet, Bücher oder kunstvolle Ziergegenstände als Inhalt. Daneben ein geöffnetes Barfach, welches sich in passendem Holz an die Regalwand einfügte. Die angebrochene Whiskeyflasche stand noch mit zwei leergetrunkenen Gläsern griffbereit.

„Da hat jemand Geschmack." Dachte Hannibal bei sich, als seine Augen durch das Zimmer wanderten und schließlich auf dem großen Schreibtisch hängen blieben.  
Es lagen zahlreiche Papiere und Akten auf dem Tisch, jemand hatte seine Arbeit offenbar noch nicht beendet. Er installierte schnell die nächste Kamera und das Mikrofon unterhalb der Kante des Schreibtisches. Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß die dicken felsigen Wände nicht den Empfang störten.  
Er schaute über seine Schulter zur Tür und lauschte. Es schien niemand in der Nähe zu sein und so ließ er seiner Neugier freien Lauf und durchstöberte die auf dem Tisch verteilten Akten. Es waren braune Papphüllen, lose Blätter waren darin. Als er die Papiere genauer betrachtete, hielt er verwundert inne: Das waren Akten über irgendwelche Menschen!

Er blätterte aufgeregt durch den Stapel. Jede Akte war mit einer Nummer versehen, es folgten Steckbrief-artige Beschreibungen über Körpergröße, Gewicht und Aussehen, zahlreiche Fotos, ebenso wie mögliche Fähigkeiten und empfohlene Einsatzgebiete. Auf einer Akte stand mit einem roten Stempel: „Verkauft", darunter war mit der Hand ein Betrag von $ 26.000 gekritzelt worden. Entsetzt fotografierte er mit der Minikamera einige Deckblätter und darunterliegende Seiten, öffnete fassungslos weitere Papphüllen, dann sah er ihn: In fahlem Licht fotografiert, in sich zusammengerollt auf dem Boden liegend, mit bloßem Oberkörper.

Verdammte Scheiße.  
Irgendwie hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Und irgendwie schon, oder vielleicht nur ein Teil von ihm. Einen Teil, den er immer ignorierte. Seine Männer verletzt, oder in einer ausweglosen Situation - diese Bild mochte er nicht in seinem Kopf haben. Er ignorierte es großzügig.

Plötzlich hörte er zwei männliche Stimmen näher kommen. Er sprang fast lautlos hinter die große Ledercouch und versuchte flach zu Atmen.  
„Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn die Technik schon fortgeschrittener wäre" Der Dunkelhaarige Mann seufzte laut.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sein Begleiter und steckte dabei die Pistole in das Holster, als sie in gemeinsam das Büro betraten.  
„Na einfach so 'nen Chip einpflanzen, und schwupps. Fertig. Muß sich keiner mehr die Finger schmutzig machen und für die isses' auch besser."  
„Hmmm ja das wär geil. Sowas hab ich mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Allerdings wären wir dann arbeitslos…"  
„Oh ja stimmt. Ob wir Arbeitslosengeld beantragen können?" Sie lachten ausgelassen.  
Der Dunkelhaarige besann sich wieder: „Was machen wir mit dem auf C3? Gibt's dazu schon `ne Anweisung?"  
"Ist er wieder auf C3? Ich dachte der ist noch isoliert in seiner Kiste?" ein Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht "Ach - ich glaube, da muß der Doc nochmal ran."  
„Klappt's nicht?"  
„Ey, der ist echt ne harte Nuss. ich könnt' ja fast Respekt haben." Erneut grinste er hämisch. „Aber der gibt einfach nicht auf…"  
„…Was ziemlich ärgerlich ist." Ein weiterer Mann kam hinzu. Mario Monselans Stimme war angespannt. „Jeder Tag kostet uns Geld und Zeit, und er verliert an Wert."  
„Was machen wir Boss? Sollen wir noch mal Antimnesin spritzen? Nach dem letzten Mal ging es damit vorwärts."  
"Das ist echt ein geiles Zeug!" ergänzte sein Kollege schnell

Mario Monselans Gesicht errötete: „Jede Spritze kostet mich ein halbes Vermögen! Wißt ihr wie schwer es ist, das Zeug zu bekommen? Und dann kacken sie uns auch noch jedes Mal ab. Das Zeug gibt's nur einmalig! Mann, der Typ wird mich noch arm machen, ich weiß es!" Wut kam in seine Stimme „Die Kosten holen wir niemals wieder rein! Nicht mal Rußland würde so einen Preis bezahlen." Er seufzte genervt „Und wenn der uns abkackt, dann können wir ihn auch gleich verschenken."  
„Die Russen sind doch flexibel, Boss. Die brauchen keinen der denken kann." Versuchte der Dunkelhaarige zu beschwichtigen.

„Wir hätten ihn gleich im See ertränken sollen!" Monselan legte seine Pistole in die Schreibtischschublade und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Männern: „Was gammelt ihr hier oben überhaupt rum? In der nächsten Zeit haben wir mehrere Interessenten, also geht verdammt nochmal da runter und schaltet ihm endlich sein Hirn aus!"  
„Ich glaube, für heute ist der fertig. Der Doc hat gesagt, morgen geht's weiter…"  
Monselan seufzte genervt: „Von euch hat auch keiner das Arbeiten erfunden. Morgen erwarte ich einen Bericht. Und zwar einen Positiven!"  
Er verließ zusammen mit den Männern den Raum und Hannibal wartete einige Sekunden, bis er wieder hinter der Couch hervor kam. Sein Atem alles andere als flach, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals.  
C3.

Was auch immer es kosten würde, er mußte ihn finden!  
Er lauschte für einen kurzen Moment, dann schaltete er das Funkgerät wieder ein:  
„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit"  
„Hannibal, sieh zu, daß du da raus kommst!" B. A.'s grimmige Stimme war zu hören.  
„Ich denke, ich weiß wo Face ist" sagte er fast abwesend, den Blick auf die offenstehende Bürotür gerichtet.  
„Wir kriegen ihn jetzt nicht da raus, das weißt du! Mach keinen Scheiß, Hannibal"  
Hannibal schaltete das Gerät aus. Keinen Nerv für Diskussionen

Waghalsige Rettungspläne kamen ihm in den Sinn als er das Büro verließ und sich zügig durch die Gänge bewegte. Die Gefangenenlager mußten tiefer liegen: „Geht da runter" war die Aufforderung von Monselan gewesen. Tatsächlich fand Hannibal nach einigem Suchen zwei schmalere Gänge, die abwärts führten. Kein Wachen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, er nutzte weniger Möglichkeiten um sich zu verstecken. „Jetzt nicht unvorsichtig werden, Smith" befahl er sich selbst, doch ein unvernünftiger Teil von ihm wollte nicht gehorchen. Er mußte das Risiko einfach eingehen. Er konnte nicht anders.


	5. Down under Teil 2

„C1" stand in klaren Lettern über einem schmalen, dunklen Seitengang. Es folgte nach wenigen Metern parallel dazu C2, und dann C3.

Hannibal schauderte es. Was auch immer das hier mal war, jemand hatte es professionell betrieben. Oder schlimmer noch: er betrieb es immer noch professionell. Er wartete kurz in einer Nische, bevor er sich weiter vorwagte. In jedem der drei Gänge war das Licht ausgeschaltet, man konnte nur mit großer Mühe und dem Lichtschein des Hauptganges weitere Umrisse darin erkennen. Das Ende des jeweiligen Ganges verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Die Luft war kalt und fühlte sich feucht an; es roch muffig wie in einem alten Kellergewölbe. Hannibal drückte sich an die feuchte Wand des Hauptganges und wartete.

Man hörte kein Geräusch, es war schon fast gespenstig still. Immer noch kein Wachpersonal in Sicht- oder Hörweite. Er atmete kurz ein: Alles oder nichts! Er zog die Pistole aus dem Holster, dann schlich er fast geräuschlos in den dunklen Gang mit der Aufschrift C3. Seine Pistole fest in der Hand vor der Brust. Am Rand erkannte er Gitterstäbe, die ihn an alte Gefängniszellen erinnerten. Vielleicht war das ein ehemaliges Gefängnis, ein Militärischer Bunker oder so etwas. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, aber der schwache Lichtschein gestattete dennoch keinen tieferen Blick in die Zellen. Er zählte fünf auf jeder Seite, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob noch weitere in der Dunkelheit folgten. Schritt für Schritt, Hannibal bewegte sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig. Er hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen, spürte seinen warmen Atem vor sich in der kalten Kellerluft.

„Hey! Was machst du hier?!"  
Hannibal zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fuhr herum und hielt den Atmen an. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er niemanden hinter sich  
„Den Blonden holen?" antwortete eine zweite Stimme aus dem Hauptgang. Hannibal machten einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Gitterstäbe. Keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken – er saß in der Falle. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Ganz langsam und möglichst leise spannte er den Abzug seiner Pistole.  
„Warum?" hörte er die erste Stimme sagen „Es hieß heute nicht mehr."  
„Wer sagt das?" sagte Stimme Nummer zwei und klang etwas gereizt.  
„Der Doc."  
„Ach ja? Monselan hat eben noch gesagt, wir sollen sehen, daß der Typ funktioniert, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."  
„Ja Grogan, das weiß ich. Aber damit meinte er sicherlich lebend, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Deinen dämlichen Unterton kannst du dir sparen. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn die da oben sich nicht einig sind. Ich hol ihn jetzt, sollen die mit ihm machen was sie wollen!"  
Hannibal hörte feste Schritte näher kommen. Er drückte sich fester an die Gitterstäbe, wohlwissend, daß das keinen Nutzen hatte.  
„Du machst uns allen nur mehr Ärger, weil du einfach nicht vernünftig zuhören kannst!"  
Die Schritte stoppten abrupt. Hannibal schloß kurz die Augen.  
„Was willst du von mir, Josh? Suchst du Streit?" Grogans Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich hab da echt kein Bock drauf. Zig Mal am Tag schleppe ich den Typ da hoch und wieder runter. Ich hab echt die Schnauze voll. Wenn das so weiter geht, knall ich ihn selbst ab."  
„Grogan, jetzt beruhig' dich doch mal. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: geh du hoch auf Wache mit Jimmi, ich kümmer' mich in den nächsten Tagen um die Ware. Schalt halt einfach mal ab."  
Kurze Stille, dann wieder Schritte. Diesmal entfernten sie sich.  
„Gut, überredet. Die Scheiße geht mir echt auf den Sack."  
„Kein Problem."

Hannibal hörte, wie die beiden Männer sich entfernten und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Das war knapp!  
Als er sich sicher war, daß er wieder allein war, schlich er weiter vorwärts, suchte mit seinen Augen die dunklen Zellen ab.  
„Face?" sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und lauschte aufmerksam. Schräg gegenüber von ihm hörte er eine Bewegung im Stroh.  
„Face?!" Er hielt vor der Zelle inne, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, angestrengt versuchte er etwas zu erkennen. Ein leises, unregelmäßiges Atmen war zu hören.

„Wo bist du?" fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit. Fast im gleichen Moment erkannte er auf dem Boden menschliche Umrisse, nur knapp einen Meter vor sich.  
„Face" flüsterte er erneut und kniete sich, um der Gestalt auf dem Boden näher zu sein.  
„Ich bin es, Hannibal"

Jetzt konnte er die Umrisse besser sehen. Er saß auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, recht nah an den Gitterstäben. Hannibal kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung das Gesicht sehen zu können, doch die Schatten gaben es nicht preis. Mehrmals hörte er ein schwerfälliges Einatmen, bis ihm eine schwache, kratzige Stimme antwortete:  
„Hannibal."  
„Wie schwer bist du verletzt?"  
„Hannibal…."  
„Ich bin da. Wir holen dich raus, ich habe..."  
„Der….s'schon lange …..." Er lachte schwach „nicht mehr da…."  
„Kid?"  
„s'schon lang' nich… da." Er hustete schwerfällig, bekam kaum Luft.  
„Sieh mich an!" Hannibals Stimme wurde bestimmend. „Du mußt mich sehen können, das Licht fällt auf mich!"  
„'n lange….. G'fallen ….in….in... Taiwan." Die Worte kamen nur schwerfällig aus seinem Mund, er lallte auffällig. Taiwan? Was zur Hölle ….? Hannibal spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, mit beiden Händen griff er an die Gitterstäbe.  
„Verdammt Kid, was redest du da?!"  
„s'tot schon lang', …weiß du?"  
„Hör zu was ich sage: ich bin da und ich hole dich! Hast du verstanden?"  
„Ich … weiß nich' mehr g'nau." Er atmete tief ein, jedes Wort strengte ihn an „weiß nich' …... ?"  
Hannibal presste seine Lippen aufeinander, dann wiederholte er leise „Ich bin es Hannibal, Face. Hannibal. Ich hole dich. Ich verspreche es!"  
„ …. ….. vielleicht ….ich bin durch…einander. ...kann mich nich'… erinnern. -" Seine Stimme brach ab.  
Hannibal schwieg. Seine Hände ballten sich zu einer Faust. Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an, während er kurz die Augen schloß und tief einatmete:  
"Gib mir deine Hand!" Er streckte seine eigene Hand so weit es ging durch die Gitterstäbe. "Deine Hand, jetzt sofort!" Er befahl es, sein Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Mühsam streckte Face seine Hand nach ihm aus und im schwachen Lichtschein des Hauptganges konnte Hannibal die schweren Eisenringe um Faces Handgelenk erkennen, die die Blutzufuhr abschnitten und die Hand anschwellen ließen. An den Fingerknöcheln waren zahlreiche Abschürfungen und Schnitte. Er griff nach Face' Hand, hielt sie für einen Moment fest umschlossen. Sie war eiskalt: "Du hast Recht - er ist tot. Schon sehr lange. Es ist nicht wichtig für dich. Niemand, den man kennen muß. Vergiss ihn einfach."

Er wartete kurz: „Hast du mich verstanden?"  
„Weiß nich' wann…."  
Hannibals Stimme wurde hart: „Hör zu, Kid. Du wirst ihn vergessen. Hast du das verstanden?!"  
Schwere Einatmen: „Ich…. Ja."  
Er drückte die Hand kurz, dann stand er zügig auf auf und eilte los. Er mußte schnellstens hier raus. Sein Kopf hatte Mühe die Konzentration zu halten, die Gedanken rasten.


	6. Die Welt steht still

„Wie lange ist er da drin?" Fragte B. A. mit einem Entsetzen in der Stimme während er seinen Werkzeugkoffer auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand stellte.  
„Seitdem du eben zum Van gegangen bist… schätze 20 oder 30 Minuten vielleicht."  
Beide starrten ungläubig zum Nebenraum, in dem das Funkgerät stand. Die Tür war geschlossen und von innen kamen Geräusche, die annehmen ließen, daß diese Hotelrechnung etwas höher wie gewöhnlich werden würde.

„Mann, der schlägt ja alles kurz und klein! Wenn der mein Funkgerät kaputt macht, dann werde ich ihm wehtun müssen!" B. A. konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er über das, was er dort hörte nur verwundert oder eher entsetzt sein sollte. „Und hoffentlich macht er die Fotos nicht kaputt, die er eben entwickelt hat..." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf "Und hoffentlich beschweren sich nicht gleich die Zimmernachbarn..."

Murdock spielte nervös mit einem Stift, sein Gesicht war blass.  
„Er hat kein Wort gesprochen, seitdem wir da raus sind. Kein einziges! Er hat erst hier am Tisch gesessen und die Karten studiert, dann ist er eben aufgestanden, hat die Tür hinter sich zugemacht, und plötzlich angefangen, da drin auszurasten…."  
„Ich hab ihn noch nie so erlebt."  
Immer noch klebte Murdocks und B. A.s Blick auf der Tür, aus der die Geräusche von brechendem Hotelinventar zu hören waren.  
„Wir haben Probleme B. A. und ich glaube, diesmal Richtige…"  
„Hör auf so 'nen Scheiß zu labern Murdock!"  
Murdocks Stimme wurde laut „Was glaubst du denn, was los ist? Ihm fehlt das Fitness-Studio oder was?"  
B. A. packte Murdock am Kragen „Ich will nicht, daß du so was sagst! Klar Mann?!"  
„Lass mich los! Und ich sage was ich will!" Murdock versuchte sich aus der rüden Umklammerung zu befreien „Hast du ihn jemals so ausrasten sehen? Hast du ihn überhaupt schon mal ausrasten sehen? Was glaubst du was los ist? Große Scheiße ist los!"  
„Halts Maul Murdock, ich sag's dir zum letzten Mal!"  
„Sag du mir nicht, was ich sagen soll!"  
„Und ob ich dir sage, was du sagen sollst" Er hob drohend die rechte Faust und knurrte. „Und ich sage dir, hör jetzt auf, sonst …."

„AUFHÖREN! Alle beide, Sofort!"  
Hannibal stand in der Tür, das Gesicht rot und verschwitzt. Er ging auf die beiden Männer zu, legte wortlos eine große Fotografie auf den Tisch, ging zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Die Situation verunsicherte die beiden Männer immer mehr, Hannibals Verhalten war ihnen fremd. Murdock griff zaghaft nach dem Foto.  
„B. A! Fuck - ist das Face? – Und was ist das für eine Akte und da .." Er versuchte den Text auf dem Foto besser zu erkennen „ da sind Daten über ihn…" Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
„Hannibal? Hannibal was ist mit ihm?" Verwirrt ging er mit dem Foto auf Hannibal zu. Was auch immer es hieß, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.  
„Hier steht VERKAUFT!" B. A. hielt ein weiteres Foto aus dem Nebenraum hoch. Murdocks irritierter Blick traf ihn.

„Die, die, - die handeln mit Menschen?!"  
Hannibal nickte stumm, hielt seinen Blick irgendwo in der Ferne fest.  
„Und die verkaufen Face!" B. A.s Stimme klang voller Empörung  
Hannibal schwieg immer noch. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Nicht, weil Face verletzt war. Es war schlimm genug, aber es war etwas Anderes.

„…mit Face?"  
„Was?" Gedankenverloren schreckte er auf, als Murdock ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Hast du ihn gesehen? Was ist mit Face? Ist er …. "  
„Er lebt" Hannibal senkte den Kopf. „Naja, eingesperrt halt."  
„Und hast du mit ihm sprechen können?"  
Mit ihm sprechen? Theoretisch konnte man es so nennen. Ja, gesprochen hatte er mit ihm. Irgendwie. Irgendwas. Etwas, was keiner hören wollte. Nicht mal er selbst.  
„Hannibal?"  
„Ja was?"  
„Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Was ist da drin passiert?" Murdock war beunruhigt und blickte hilfesuchend zu B. A., der noch weitere Fotos aus dem Nebenzimmer geholt hatte.  
„Hier sind ja zahlreiche solcher Akten. Ist er weg?"  
„Nein, er ist da."  
„Hannibal, verdammt jetzt, raus mit der Sprache!"  
Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Räuspern. "Er - er ist verletzt, ich weiß nicht wie schwer. Aber er hat mit mir gesprochen" Mit der linken Hand holte er umständlich eine Zigarre aus seiner Jackentasche, der Blick immer noch abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet.  
„Und weiter? WAs ist da los?" B. A. wurde ungehalten. "Die tun ihm weh! Ich fahr da jetzt hin und hau denen eins aufs Dach!"

„B.A. - " Hannibal versuchte sich irgendwie wieder zu sammeln und drehte sich zu seinen Männern: „B.A. – es, - wir können da nicht einfach reinmarschieren. Es ist zu stark bewacht, keine Fluchtwege, zu viele Männer. Die Zellen sind tief unter der Erde."  
„Was hat er gesagt, Colonel?" Murdock war immer noch blass. Doch seine Stimme war jetzt auf auffällig ruhig, fast schon gefasst. Zu gefasst.  
„Es ist unmöglich, da einfach rein zu spazieren und Krawall zu schlagen." fuhr Hannibal fort: "Wir brauchen einen verdammt guten Plan. Face wird Hilfe benötigen, wenn wir da rausgehen. Er wird das allein nicht schaffen."  
„Was hat er gesagt? Hannibal?!" er wiederholte die Frage immer wieder  
Hannibal blickte Murdock direkt an, er konnte kein Wort sagen. Noch zwei Männer enttäuschen? Wie konnte er nur so versagen?  
„Hannibal, was zur Hölle hat er gesagt?" Diesmal schwappte Murdocks Stimme über  
„Ich -," er räusperte sich übertrieben „hab ihm sagen müssen, er muß uns vergessen. "  
Erdrückende Stille im Raum. Der Aufschlag einer Stecknadel hätte selbst auf dem Teppichboden einen lauten Aufprall erzeugt und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt aus ihren festen Angeln gehoben.  
Hannibal senkte den Kopf, fühlte sich mies. Er sah unbeweglich zu, wie Murdock bleich zurückwich und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Murdock! So ein Mist.  
„Murdock. - Murdock, es mußte sein." Hannibal eilte zu ihm und blickte in das verstörte Gesicht.  
„Wir holen ihn nicht da raus?"

„Doch, natürlich wir holen ihn raus!"  
„Die foltern ihn, HANNIBAL, und du sagst ihm, er muß uns vergessen? Wie konntest du das tun?" „Murdock. Bitte lass mich erklären…"  
„Welche Hoffnung hat er jetzt noch? Wie kann er jetzt noch durchhalten? Was ist nur los mit dir?"  
„Ich mußte es tun, um ihn zu schützen. Vor uns!"  
„Ich versteh nicht?" B. A. hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt.  
„Ich hab ein Gespräch belauscht. Die sind offenbar ziemlich sauer, weil es mit ihm nicht so klappt, wie geplant. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen sind sie in Zeitnot."  
„Also hat er nicht aufgegeben, das ist doch sehr gut!"  
„Nein B. A. Es ist sogar ein echtes Problem."  
„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt…"  
„B. A. - Verdammt noch mal!" Hannibal wurde laut: "Er ist keine vier Tage da drin, er sieht wirklich scheiße aus und –„ er machte eine kurze Pause, drehte nervös die Zigarre in seinen Fingern „ - er weiß nicht mal mehr wer ich bin, verfluchte Scheiße!"  
Dieser Satz brannte in der Luft, aber noch viel stärker brannte er in Hannibals Kopf. Er drehte sich um und trat wütend gegen die kleine Kommode zu seiner Rechten. Er spürte so viel Wut und es machte ihn nur noch wütender, daß er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Wie zur Hölle kann das denn so schnell gehen?" fragte B. A. fassungslos  
Hannibal schaute betroffen zu Boden: „Amy muß das für uns Nachforschen - die haben ihm offenbar irgendwas gespritzt, aber Face hat sie wohl mit seinem Sturkopf etwas in Aufregung versetzt." Ein schwaches Lächeln lief über seine Lippen.  
„Er sagte mir, Hannibal wäre schon vor langem gefallen. Und er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Ganz ehrlich - ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt noch weiß, wer er selbst ist."  
Er schaute zu seinen Jungs auf: „Es tut mir leid. Ich mußte es sagen. Das ist seine einzige Chance zu überleben."

* * *

Das grelle Licht der Neonröhren ließ den weiß gefliesten Raum noch kälter und steriler wirken. Einige befremdliche, große Apparaturen waren am Rand aufgestellt, eine stand in der Mitte des Raumes, das Becken davor gefüllt mit unruhigem Wasser. Daneben eine metallischer, großer Tisch. Merkwürdige Werkzeuge lagen fein sortiert nebeneinander, ließen unangenehme Vorstellungen über ihre Verwendung aufkommen.

Das kalte Wasser perlte von seinem bloßen Oberkörper ab und bildete um ihn herum eine große Pfütze, die nassen Haare klebten in seinem bleichen Gesicht.  
Doch Face spürte nichts.  
Er spürte nicht die Pfütze, in der er lag, nicht den kalten Raum, den harten Fußboden, seine Hände und Beine, sein Körper.  
Und seine Gedanken, die waren irgendwo. Nicht in seinem Kopf. Nicht in diesem Raum, an diesem Ort. Einfach nicht hier. Er wußte nicht wo sie waren - sie waren einfach weit weg.

Er war weg, wo auch immer das sein mochte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, war sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch bei Bewußtsein war. Da waren Stimmen, die sagten etwas. Er verstand kein Wort. Warum waren sie nicht einfach still? Er wollte seinen Atem hören.  
Atmen.  
Atmen fühlt sich gut an.  
Es war ein Geschenk. Nicht jeder durfte Atmen. Er spürte die Luft in seinen Lungen und glaubte, daß sie warm und angenehm war. Er wollte nicht ausatmen, seine Angst war zu groß, nicht mehr einatmen zu können. Er wollte sie behalten. Nicht mehr gehen lassen. Wunderbare Luft. Sauerstoff. Er zog seine Arme näher an sich heran, rollte sich enger zusammen, um sich selbst festzuhalten, um die kostbare Luft festzuhalten. Er war dankbar. Dankbar, daß er atmen durfte. Schwarze Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen, Schatten. Zerrten ihn unentwegt in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Doch sein Körper wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, wollte offenbar überleben, um jeden Preis. Warum nur?

* * *

„Wie geht es voran?"  
Monselan stieß erneut mit dem Fuß gegen Face, ohne ein Reaktion zu erhalten. „Ist er bewußtlos oder schon tot? Bin ich froh, wenn wir den los sind! Bekomme ich jetzt endlich mal einen Bericht?!" er drehte sich um und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen in die Runde.

Ein grauhaariger Mann im weißen Kittel trat auf ihn zu: „Es geht gut."  
„Oh das ist ja mal was Neues. Es geht gut. Das gefällt mir. Kann man das auch näher beschreiben, Doc?"  
„Was wollen Sie hören?" Der Doc schob seine Nickelbrille höher.  
„Wissen Sie Brown, gelegentlich würde ich mich sehr über ein paar Einzelheiten freuen. Einfach, damit ich weiß, wohin mein Geld täglich verschwindet. Sagen wir, aus reiner Neugier"  
„Also mein Stuhlgang war gut, Mr Monselan. Und was ihre Gelder betrifft, ein anderes Toilettenpapier würde sicherlich zur Mitarbeitermotivation beitragen."  
„Brown, ich versenk' Sie im See und zwar höchstpersönlich!"  
Doc Brown seufzte überlegen und notierte etwas in einer Akte: „Wenn Sie ihren Patienten meinen - er ist zur Zeit etwas angeschlagen. Aber nachdem er seit gestern offenbar noch mal über alles nachgedacht hat, kam er wohl zu dem Entschluß, daß er sehr froh sein darf, bei uns zu sein. Ich will sagen, um es etwas einfacher für Sie darzustellen: Er wird kooperieren. Wir brauchen vermutlich kein weiteres Antimnesin mehr."  
„Vielen Dank, Mr Brown. Sehr erfreulich" Zynismus lag in seiner Stimme. Was haßte er diesen alten, verbitterten Sadisten-Opa. Wie pervers war das, aus reinem Spaß Menschen zu quälen? Vermutlich würde der auch kleine Kinder essen. Kranker Typ. Leider einer der Besten auf seinem Gebiet und es war gut, ihn hier zu haben. Er war effizient und schnell, genau das was Mario Monselan mochte.

„Wie lange brauchen wir, bis ich ihn anbieten kann?"  
„Mr Monselan, ich weiß, daß sie keinen Sinn für meinen Beruf haben und den damit verbundenen Tätigkeiten, aber sehen Sie sich doch das Elend dort an. Der erbärmliche Anblick ist ja wohl selbsterklärend."  
Monselan versuchte seine aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nur bedingt. ER ging bedrohlich auf Doc Brown zu: „Ich will den hier weg haben! Sehen Sie zu, daß der nächste Woche auf den Beinen ist und vernünftig aussieht."

„In welchem Märchenland leben Sie denn eigentlich? Was meinen Sie, was wir mit dem gemacht haben? Wellnessurlaub? Ich sagte, falls sie zugehört haben: er WIRD kooperieren. Futur, Mr. Monselan. Für so einen hartnäckigen Fall können Sie locker noch drei Wochen einrechnen, bis das Ganze sicher ist."  
„DREI WOCHEN? - auf keinen Fall! Das ist inakzeptabel"  
„Was soll ich machen? Zaubern?"  
„Das ist mir egal. Denken Sie sich was aus. Der bleibt hier keine drei Wochen!"  
Er drehte sich um und blickte wieder zu Face, der immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lag „Was zur Hölle macht diesen Typ so hartnäckig?"  
„Vielleicht eine militärische Ausbildung oder sowas. War die ganze Zeit ziemlich konzentriert, hat mich beeindruckt."

„Immerhin irgendetwas Sinnvolles an dem Kerl." er ging auf Face zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter:  
„Hey aufwachen!" er stupste ihn am Arm an  
„Du warst also beim Militär? - Navy wohl eher, solange wie du die Luft anhalten kannst." er lachte kurz. Doc Brown rollte genervt die Augen. „Erwarten Sie jetzt auf Ihre Frage wirklich eine Antwort?"  
Monselan ignorierte ihn und griff Face unsanft ins Gesicht um es zu sich zu drehen: „HEY Junge!"

Atmen.  
Weiter atmen.  
Er versuchte tiefer Luft zu holen, doch seine Lunge schmerzte so stark und ließ den tiefen Atemzug nicht zu. Alles würde er tun wollen, nur um weiter atmen zu können. Er versuchte zu antworten, doch es fehlte die Kraft. Seine Bemühungen endeten in einem schwachen Husten.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören! Wo kommst du her?"  
„weiß… nich..". Die Worte waren kaum verständlich. Monselan beugte sich tiefer um besser verstehen zu können  
„Was?"  
„weiß nich"  
„Du weißt nicht?" Seine Stimme wurde unerwartet mild: „Aber das macht doch überhaupt nichts! Kann ja mal passieren, daß man sowas vergißt." Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und fragte in den Raum hinein: „wie lange hat er nichts mehr zu Essen und Trinken gehabt?"  
„Schon was länger" Der Dunkelhaarige brachte ein großes Handtuch und reichte es Monselan, dessen Hand immer noch auf Face' Schulter ruhte  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Und vielleicht auch essen?" Er legte das Handtuch über Face' Oberkörper  
„Wie heißt du, mein Freund?"  
„weiß... nicht" wieder schmerzendes Husten. Monselan grinste entspannt.  
„Freunde müssen sich helfen, nicht wahr?… Du bekommst was zu essen, und den bösen Mann da hinten" er blickte grimmig zu Brown, "den schicke ich erst mal weg."  
Doc Brown machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, wandte sich mit einem Murren ab und verließ den Raum.

Monselan stand auf, um seine Männer zu kommandieren: „Vorwärts, Essen und Getränke für meinen Freund! Und vielleicht auch was Trockenes zum Anziehen, der Arme ist ja ganz naß. Der holt sich noch den Tod."  
Zwei seiner Männer zerrten Face grob aus dem kalten Raum hinaus. Das Handtuch fiel auf den Bode, Monselan hob es seufzend auf „Tss, so wird mit meinen Freunden umgegangen!"  
„Hey Mario!" Riccardo Pizzotti eilte hinter ihm her.  
„Ja, was denn?"  
„Telefon für dich!"  
„Wenn das Toni ist, sag ihm ich rufe später zurück  
„Nein, es ist Bogdanov"  
Monselan verdrehte die Augen und nahm zähneknirschend das Funktelefon entgegen: „Der hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt! -

„Alexejew! Lange nicht gehört!"

...

„Die Geschäfte gehen gut und selbst?"

...

„Nein. Das läuft nicht!" Seine Stimme wurde laut „Wir haben 50.000 vereinbart und du hast sogar noch einen neuen Mitarbeiter von mir bekommen. Ich denke, das reicht völlig aus."

...

„Jetzt werd' nicht unverschämt, Alexejew!"

...

„Der Schund, den du mir lieferst, ist keine 70.000 Wert, das ist dir bewußt. Du hast bekommen, was das Zeug wert war. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Du kannst jetzt nicht ankommen und mehr wollen. Der Deal war perfekt"

...

„Ich seh' das nicht ein. Liefer' mir vernünftiges Zeug! Mir sind an dem gepanschten Mist schon zwei Leute verreckt. Wer bezahlt das?"

...

„Ja meinetwegen, dann komm eben vorbei. Aber meine Meinung ändert sich nicht. Das Zeug ist Schrott und 50.000 ist schon zu viel. Ich tue das aus Nettigkeit."

...

„Alexejew, ich hab zu arbeiten. Ciao"

Monselan drückte wütend auf den „Beenden" Knopf und drückte das Telefon Pizzotti wieder in die Hand. „Der nervt mich. Wir müssen aufpassen, ich habe das Gefühl, das war noch nicht die letzte Diskussion mit ihm. Er droht übrigens vorbei zukommen. Verdoppel' die Wachen."

* * *

„Und damit du es weißt Hannibal, ich hab das für Face gemacht."  
„Zickt Amy gerade etwas rum?"  
„Murdock, ich kann dich hören!" rief Amy durch die Lautsprechanlage des Telefons und B. A. warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu: „Soll ich ihn für dich verhauen Amy?"  
„Nein, B. A. keine Mühe bitte. - Also, die Schweizer haben nun eure Kontaktnummer und eine $10.000 Anzahlung für gesonderte Beratung erhalten. Das Geld ist auch schon angekommen, die Mitarbeiterin hat mir das per Email bestätigt und schickt sogar eine Rechnung mit." Amy klang noch immer darüber erstaunt: „Und ich hab da ganz schön rumtelefonieren müssen, bis die mich mit jemand verbunden haben, der zuständig war"

„Kid, das macht auch Sinn, denn schließlich wollen wir ja etwas Illegales kaufen." Hannibal wühlte dabei in einer Kiste, die B. A. aus dem Van geholt hatte. Sie war schon sehr abgenutzt und auf dem Deckel war ein kaum lesbares Schild mit der Aufschrift „Requisiten 435/15" „Genaugenommen haben die haben Mr Lee's Sicherheits-System geklaut und offenbar hast du den Test bestanden"

„Ich habe, genau wie du es gesagt hast, mich als persönliche Assistentin von Mr John Smith ausgegeben und mußte zahlreiche Fragen über mich ergehen lassen, und mit jedem Mitarbeiter, den ich am Telefon hatte, wurden die Fragen wiederholt und wiederholt. Da hat man große Lust gleich aufzulegen."  
Hannibal hielt sich verschiedene graue Schnurrbärte über die Lippe: „und gibt es schon Anweisungen, wie es weitergeht? Uns drängt die Zeit, Amy!"  
„Es tut mir leid, ich habe denen gesagt, daß es sehr dringend ist, weil Mr John Smith in wenigen Tagen nach Brasilien fliegen wird und nicht so viel Zeit hat. Ein Außendienstmitarbeiter wird mit uns in Kontakt treten, um weitere Details persönlich zu klären."  
„Das wird Pizzotti sein" Vermutete B. A.

„Ja das denke ich auch." Hannibal nickte „ich hoffe, der ist sich der Bedeutung des Wortes „dringend" bewußt" er kramte erneut in der Kiste „ich denke, wir werden dafür noch mal Geld benötigen. Wir brauchen noch mal $10.000, Amy"  
„10.000 ?"  
„Hmm ja, du hast Recht. Klingt ein bißchen wenig. Sollen wir lieber 15 machen? Vielleicht - mit 20 werden wir auf der sicheren Seite sein."  
„Nein Hannibal ich meinte eigentlich, 10.000 - wo soll ich das jetzt noch mal hernehmen? …"  
„Genauso, wie du die letzten 10.000 organisiert hast. Das wird schon klappen. - Und Amy?"  
„Jaha?"  
Hannibals Stimme wurde sehr ernst „Wir brauchen das.".  
„Ich weiß Hannibal."  
„Ok, dann ruf an, sobald sich etwas tut"  
„Das mach ich. - Und Hannibal?"  
„Ja?"  
„Bitte bringt ihn heil heim!"


	7. Wo ist der Plan, wenn man ihn braucht?

All die Jahre im Krieg, trotzdem konnte er immer schlafen wie ein Stein. Vielleicht hatte der Krieg ihn abstumpfen lassen. Möglich. Vielleicht war es nur erlernt. Oder er schlief einfach generell gut. Egal, ob in einer Zelle, auf dem Fußboden, in der Wildnis, in Gefangenschaft oder mit der Erwartung auf einen Angriff: Schon immer konnte Hannibal den Schlaf in jeder Minute ausnutzen, die ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Und jetzt das. Seit zwei Tagen schlief er so schlecht wie noch nie. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn er wenigstens schlecht schlafen würde, wäre das ein deutlicher Gewinn. Eigentlich schlief er gar nicht. Der Kopf arbeitete, die Gedanken rasten. Es half nichts, er konnte sich nicht zwingen einzuschlafen.  
Er wußte, daß er ihn durch die Hölle schickte. Schicken mußte. Es machte ihn wütend, aber mit diesem Problem konnte er umgehen. Er hatte gelernt auch schlimme Situationen mit Abstand zu betrachten. Emotionalität verwischte nur die Sicht auf die Dinge. Besonders auf Dinge, die einem nah standen. Menschen, die einem nah standen. Was ihn nicht schlafen ließ, war, was er gesagt hatte, mit dieser Überzeugung. Jeden Tag quälte es seine Gedanken, die letzten Nächte, in jeder stillen Minute.

Daß Face ihn nicht erkannt hatte, verletzte ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung deutlich mehr, wie er vermutet hätte. Er fragte sich, ob er mit Face' Tod hätte besser umgehen können. Es war seine persönliche Strafe für seine Fehlentscheidung. Face war nie die beste Besetzung für eine Wache gewesen. Er war ein exzellenter Scharfschütze, ein brillanter Schauspieler und der vermutlich charmanteste Betrüger der ganzen Welt, aber konzentriert Wache halten...? B. A. wäre die bessere Wahl gewesen.

"Hannibal?"  
Hannibal griff nach dem Funkgerät, welches vor seiner Brust auf dem laubbedeckten Boden lag und drückte den Knopf  
"Kommen Murdock."  
"Hier tut sich gar nichts..."  
"Ich komme gleich zu dir rüber, dann fahren wir zurück ins Hotel. Ich will vorbereitet sein, wenn wir Pizzotti nachher treffen. Ist das Geld von Amy da?"  
"Si klaro! El Dinero está aqui"  
"Gut, wir müssen Monselan dazu bringen, ihn uns sofort auszuhändigen. Auf gar keinen Fall lassen wir ihn da noch einen einzigen Tag länger drin!"  
"Roger Coronel"  
"Ach Murdock?  
"Si Coronel?"  
"Spanisch?"  
"Si, weil ähm wir doch nach Brasilien fliegen.."  
"Die sprechen da aber kein Spanisch Murdock"  
"Nein?"  
"Nein."  
"Mist!"

Das Funkgerät knackte, dann war wieder Stille. Hannibal warf einen erneuten Blick durch das Fernglas. Der Mineneingang schien verlassen und unscheinbar. Also wenn die Typen eines konnten, war es wahrlich unsichtbar sein. Doch auch Hannibal konnte unsichtbar sein: Er schob den Ärmel seines Tarnanzuges nach unten und versuchte seine Bauchlage im Laub etwas bequemer zu gestalten.  
Pizzotti hatte sich am Morgen telefonisch gemeldet, man vereinbarte ein Treffen in einem neutralen Café. Dort sollte Pizzotti eine Anzahlung erhalten und im Gegenzug bekäme Mr. Smith die Koordinaten des geheimen Hubschrauberlandeplatzes in der Nähe von Mr. Monselans Ausbildungscamp. Sehr schöne Umschreibung. Sein Ausbildungscamp würde Monselan noch im Halse stecken bleiben, soviel stand für Hannibal fest. Und für das "wie" hatte er schon einige Pläne im Kopf.  
"Colonel?"  
Hannibal zog das Funkgerät wieder hervor und drückte auf den Knopf "ja, Murdock?"  
"Pizzotti ist mit einem Wagen vorgefahren. Du müßtest ihn gleich sehen"  
"Hab' ihn"

Er beobachtete durch sein Fernglas, wie Pizzotti unter dem großen Felsvorsprung verschwand, der den Eingang zur Mine markierte.  
B. A. wäre falsch gewesen. Sie hätten ihn sofort getötet. Face hatte eine winzige Chance: Sein Aussehen hatte ihm wie so oft Glück und Unglück zugleich beschert. Wie nah doch beides bei einander liegen konnte.

* * *

Hannibal zupfte seinen hellgrauen Anzug zurecht, richtete die Fliege und wartete, daß B A. aus dem Wald auftauchte. Hinter ihm surrten noch die Rotorblätter des Hubschraubers, mit dem er und Murdock gerade auf der Lichtung gelandet waren. Zu Hannibals Ärgernis hatte B. A. sich mit Händen und Füßen geweigert auch nur in die Nähe des Hubschraubers zu gehen. Also fuhr mit dem Leihwagen in die Nähe der Hütte und lief das restliche Stück zu Fuß.

Offiziell waren ihnen von Pizzotti nur die Koordinaten der Lichtung bekannt gegeben worden, damit Mr. Smith dort mit seinem Hubschrauber landen konnte. Deshalb war Hannibal etwas nervös - hoffentlich würde B. A. nicht bei seinem Fußmarsch entdeckt werden. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gedacht, erschien B. A. auf die Sekunde pünktlich aus dem Dickicht des Waldes. Er grinste selbstgefällig, als er Murdock im Hubschrauber sitzen sah. Hannibal winkte ihn mit seinem Spazierstock zu sich heran, es war Eile geboten, denn mit jeder Minute konnte das Monselan-Empfangsteam vor Ort sein.  
B. A.s bunte Federohringe wehten durch den Luftstrom der Rotorblätter wild durcheinander, mit einer Hand drückte er seine vielen Goldketten auf seine Brust, obwohl sich keine von Ihnen bewegte. Er sah heute wirklich bedrohlich aus, seine ärmellose Jeansweste ließ seine muskulösen Oberarme besonders deutlich ins Auge fallen. Ganz, wie man sich einen Bodyguard eben vorstellte, der dem alten John Smith bei schmutzigen Angelegenheiten zur Hand ging.

Aus dem Wald waren laute Motorengeräusche zu hören und schon wenige Sekunden später tauchten am Rand der großen Waldlichtung zwei schwarze Geländejeeps auf, die bis auf wenige Meter an den Hubschrauber heranfuhren.  
„Und die Show beginnt!" Sagte Murdock zu sich selbst, als er drei Männer aussteigen sah. Er rückte sein Käppi zurecht und gab B. A. durch die geöffnete Hubschraubertür einen kleinen grauen Koffer.  
Hannibal nahm eine fast schon übertriebene, aufrechte Haltung an und wartete auf Pizzotti, der gerade aus einem der Jeeps ausgestiegen war.

„Guten Tag Mr. Smith, netter Hubschrauber" Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Hannibal zu begrüßen.  
„Nun ja, man muß mobil sein heutzutage. Zeit ist Geld, nicht wahr?" Hannibal schob seinen grauen Cowboyhut in eine höhere Position und folgte nach dem obligatorischen Händeschütteln Pizzottis einladender Geste zu dem vorderen Jeep.  
„Steigen Sie doch bitte ein, Mr. Smith und ihr - ähm Begleiter kann ja vielleicht in dem anderen Jeep…"  
B. A ignorierte Pizzotti, rempelte ihn einfach zur Seite, griff nach der Wagentür und öffnete sie für Hannibal: „Mr. Smith?"  
Hannibal konnte sich ein überlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er in den Wagen kletterte. B. A. folgte ihm, noch ehe Einwände kommen konnten.  
Pizzotti atmete sichtbar durch, lief um den Wagen und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz: „Bitte, machen Sie es sich bequem, wir werden noch ein kleines Stück fahren müssen."  
Hannibal runzelte die Stirn. Der Eingang der Mine war keinen Kilometer entfernt. „Ein kleines Stück" schien wohl ein dehnbarer Begriff zu sein.

Tatsächlich fuhren Sie aber fast eine halbe Stunde lang durch den Wald. Während der Fahrt sprach niemand ein Wort. B. A. tat sein Bestes und schaute Pizzotti jedesmal provokativ an, wenn dieser sich zu seinen mitfahrenden Gästen umdrehte. Ja, manchmal konnte man schon Angst vor ihm bekommen.  
Nach knapp 25 Minuten, und unendlich vielen Abzweigungen, hielten sie an einem markanten Felsgebilde an.  
"Wir sind da!" Pizzotti sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete für Hannibal die Tür. "Folgen Sie mir bitte! Wir müssen den kleinen Weg dort entlang." Sie folgten einem schmalen Pfad um die Felsformation herum und standen plötzlich vor einem weiteren, großen Eingang. Geschickt getarnt.  
Hannibal und B. A. warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu: Es gab also doch einen zweiten Eingang! Es wäre auch zu leichtsinnig gewesen, sich selbst eine eigene Falle zu bauen.

Der drahtige Riccardo Pizzotti führte sie durch die schmalen Gänge bis zu Monselans Büro. Er klopfte an die große Holztür. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann öffnete Mario Monselan die Tür:  
"Mr. Smith. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen und ähm.. " seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm ein wenig, als sein Blick auf den grimmig dreinschauenden B. A. wanderte "und das ist..?"  
"Oh - wie unhöflich von mir" Hannibal klopfte mit dem Griff seines Spazierstockes gegen B. A.s Brust "Das ist meine rechte Hand, Mr. Baracus. - Oder, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.. " er lachte schelmisch " das ist meine rechte UND meine linke Hand."

Monselan lachte künstlich und lenkte das Thema umgehend zum Punkt „Mein Freund Riccardo sagte mir, sie suchen etwas Besonderes?" Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bat er dabei seine Gäste in sein Büro "Für Ihre Frau, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  
"Nun" Hannibal räusperte sich und zupfte seine Jacke zurecht "Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, Mr Monselan. Sie kennen das ja sicherlich, heute hier, morgen da. Geld verdient sich leider nicht von allein."  
Monselan nickte zustimmend.

"Nur leider vereint sich das Geschäft nicht immer gut mit der Ehefrau."  
Monselan zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Sie - " Hannibal blickte unsicher zu den Männern im Hintergrund, beugte sich dann etwas vor, um leiser zu sprechen "Sie langweilt sich nun mal schnell, wenn sie alleine zuhause ist. Den Frauen von heute reicht Geld allein offenbar nicht aus."  
"Ja das kenne ich. Frauen und Geschäftliches, das paßt nicht wirklich zusammen."  
"Sie verstehen mich also?" Hannibal straffte seine Haltung  
"Sie brauchen also einen Bodyguard für ihre Frau?"  
Hannibals Wunsch war ungewöhnlich, genauso ungewöhnlich wie reiche Menschen eben sind, die gern illegale Dinge tun. Monselan schien anzubeißen, also schaltete er einen Gang höher um den richtigen Mitarbeiter angeboten zu bekommen.  
Ein überlegenes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab: "Mr Monselan. Ich bitte Sie. Mein Haus ist voll mit Bodyguards. Ich frage mich schon manchmal, ob für mich überhaupt noch ein Bett frei ist!"  
Beide lachten, dann verstummte Mario und wurde ernst.  
"Was genau stellen Sie sich vor?"  
"Ich suche, sagen wir, so etwas wie eine persönliche Betreuung für meine Frau."  
„Persönliche Betreuung?"

Hannibal kicherte und klopfte wieder mit dem Spazierstock gegen B. A.s Brust. "Sie bekommt es zum Hochzeitstag. Ich denke, das wird ihr gefallen!"  
"Gut. Wie wär es, wenn ich ihnen einfach mal zeige, was wir für Sie da haben?"  
"Tja, wenn sie sonst heute nichts mehr vorhaben, wäre das doch eine tolle Idee."  
Pizzotti ging voran und führte die kleine Gruppe Männer zu den schmalen Gängen, die Hannibal bereits kannte. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie im unteren Stockwerk angekommen. Pizzotti schaltete das Licht im Gang C1 an. Das Licht war sehr grell, fast weiß, wirkte kalt und steril. Die Zellen waren identisch mit denen, die Hannibal schon im Dunkeln gesehen hatte. Es war in jeder Zelle ein Klappbett aufgestellt, und ordentlich gefaltete Laken lagen darauf. Vor zwei mittleren Zellen stoppten sie und sofort standen zwei junge Männer von ihren Klappbetten auf und stellten sich gerade hin. Beide trugen saubere Kleidung und schienen auf den ersten Blick völlig unverletzt. Sie wirkten gepflegt und sie sahen gut trainiert aus. Hannibal fühlte sich unbehaglich. Auch diese beiden müßten sie irgendwie mit nach draußen nehmen. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie hier zurücklassen.

"So, Mr. Smith. Das wäre meine Empfehlung für Sie. Wollen sie sich die beiden mal näher betrachten?"  
Hannibal blieb professionell: "Mr. Monselan, ich suche ein Geschenk für meine Frau. Ich will sie nicht zu Tode erschrecken!" B . A. nickte mit ernstem Gesicht.  
"Sie gefallen Ihnen nicht?" seine Stimme wurde kalt  
"Mario - ich darf doch Mario sagen?"  
Monselan lächelte gezwungen: "natürlich John"  
"also Mario, hören Sie. Ich suche etwas, woran meine Frau etwas länger Gefallen findet. Was fürs Auge...Sie verstehen, was ich meine? Und Ihr Mr Pizzotti dahinten versicherte mir, daß Sie auch besondere Wünsche erfüllen können." Er schaute vorwurfsvoll zu Pizzotti, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
Monselan wurde etwas unsicher "Nun, wir sind kein Supermarkt John. Die beiden sind gut geeignet, darauf gebe ich mein Wort."

Hannibal blickte fragend zu B. A. "Bosco, was meinst du?"  
B. A. schüttelte ablehnend mit dem Kopf, worauf Hannibal mit einem tiefen Seufzen antwortete.  
"Hmmm, Nein, nein, die beiden da sind einfach zu häßlich. Mir ist egal was sie können, aber die Optik - da wache ja selbst ich schweißgebadet von auf." Er lachte erneut und Mario begann gequält mit ihm zu lachen.  
„Das ist zur Zeit alles. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht anbieten. Ein so spezielles Personal bekommt man leider nicht als Massenware, John. Wenn Ihnen diese beiden nicht gefallen, dann müssen Sie warten, bis ich Nachschub bekomme… und das kann durchaus noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." Er wartete kurz auf Hannibals Reaktion, doch als diese ausblieb fügte er noch hinzu: "Sagen Sie mir, was Sie genau suchen und ich werde Ihnen etwas Passendes liefern."

Von jetzt auf gleich beendete Hannibal das Lachen wurde tot ernst: "So kommen wir nicht ins Geschäft." Er blickte auf seine Uhr und erntete einen fragenden Blick von B. A..  
"Das ist also alles, was Sie haben, Mario?"  
"Ja, tut mir leid." Monselan zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

* * *

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch!  
Murdock setzte sich aufrecht hin und beugte sich aus der offenen Tür des Hubschraubers. Da war noch ein anderes Motorengeräusch, es kam direkt aus dem Wald! Er sprang auf, griff nach seiner Pistole und lief einige Schritte vom Hubschrauber Richtung Wald um besser hören zu können

Jetzt war es deutlicher! Da fuhren Autos mit lautem Motor: Jeeps oder sowas! Er rannte bis zu einem großen Busch und lauschte. Sie waren klar zu hören, es mußten mehr wie zwei sein! Nach einigen Sekunden sprang er auf und lief in den Wald hinein. Die Geräusche der aufheulenden Motoren wurden immer lauter, es war leicht, ihnen zu folgen. Er lief nur wenige Minuten, dann konnte er die Jeeps sehen: es waren vier Fahrzeuge, drei große Jeeps, und ein schwarzer Hummer. Sie hielten alle direkt am See, recht nah bei der Mine. Einige dunkel gekleidete Männer waren bereits ausgestiegen und standen mit Gewehren vor den Wagen.  
Murdock duckte sich hinter einen Felsvorsprung um das Geschehen besser beobachten zu können.  
„Monselan hat wohl zum Kaffee eingeladen? Ich frage mich, ob das in Mr Smiths Terminkalender paßt" sagte er leise zu sich selbst und schob seine Mütze zurecht.

Er hatte genug gesehen. Der kleine Besuchstrupp im Modischen Schwarz deutete auf eine unangenehme Wendung des Tages hin und Murdock hatte keine Möglichkeit Hannibal zu warnen. Er rannte zurück zum Hubschrauber, während er in seinem Kopf nach Ideen suchte. Eine Lösung mußte her.  
"Ich brauche Plan B - aber das geht nicht, denn Plan B hat doch Hannibal schon immer... hmmm also brauch ich Plan C!" Er sprang über eine große Wurzel "aber wenn Hannibal auch schon einen Plan C hat? DAnn brauche ich Plan D. Jawohl. Ich brauch also Plan D!"  
Er brauchte nicht nur Plan D, sondern er brauchte Hilfe. Also, woraus bestand nun Plan D? Hannibal hätte jetzt sicherlich einen Plan D.  
"Plan D.. D wie hmmmm...  
"D-Day?"  
"Doppelkopf?"  
"Durch die Mitte?"  
"Donner und Rauch?"  
"Ducken und weg?"  
"Drin Krawall machen? "  
"Plan D, Plan D, Plan D, Plan D, Verdammt, wo bist du nur?"  
Außer Atem erreichte er den Hubschrauber und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Sitz fallen.  
"Plan D?" sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst, während seine Augen durch das Cockpit wanderten und auf dem Funkgerät hängen blieben

"Plan D!" Er grinste und griff nach dem Funkgerät


	8. Gute Geschäfte

Der Boden war kalt und feucht, der modrige Geruch war all gegenwärtig. Aber solange er das alles spürte wußte er, daß er noch am Leben war. Er schob die Hand unter den anderen Arm, damit wenigstens eine kleine Stelle seines Körpers nicht den Boden berührte. Er blinzelte. Das grelle Licht im Gang war schon seit Tagen an - jedenfalls erschien es ihm so. Ob Tag oder Nacht war, wie viele Tage überhaupt vergangen waren, wußte er nicht. Es war ohnehin nicht von Bedeutung. Was hatte schon eine Bedeutung?

Licht vielleicht.  
Und Atmen auf jeden Fall.  
Trinken.  
Er sollte dankbar sein das zu bekommen, denn Mario hatte gesagt, sein Leben sei nicht mal dieser Dinge Wert. Keine Familie, keine Freunde, keine Namen, kein Leben. Es gab keine Vergangenheit und es gab keine Zukunft. Nichts, was irgendeinen Wert zu haben schien. Nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen wußte er... oder ob er überhaupt jemals einen hatte. Was keinen Wert hat, braucht keinen Namen, hatte Mario gesagt. Also war er dankbar. Dankbar für Licht, Luft und Wasser. Das war mehr, wie er es wert war.

Da waren Schritte. Sie hallten in den felsigen Gängen und kündigten Besuch schon lange vorher an. Es waren eindeutig mehr wie gewöhnlich, fremde Stimmen waren auch dabei. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ein bißchen, die Arme schlangen sich fester um sich selbst. Sie kamen mit Sicherheit um ihn zu holen. Aber warum kamen so viele?

Er schloß seine Augen. Hoffte, dass es vielleicht nur eine Täuschung war. Doch es war nie eine Täuschung. Es war immer real. Er versuchte es zu akzeptieren und es einfach zu ertragen - Er wußte nicht, ob er überleben würde, und zu sterben erschien ihm langsam nicht mehr als das Schlechteste. Einmal war es ihm gelungen einfach loszulassen, die Verzweiflung hin zunehmen und die Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren, zu sterben. Die Bewusstlosigkeit kam deutlich schneller und befreite ihn von all dem Horror. Aber Loslassen war so verdammt schwer: Immer wieder übernahm doch die Angst die Kontrolle und dann versuchte sein Körper ihn verzweifelt am Leben zu halten.

* * *

"Mr Smith - John - ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Kunden unzufrieden sind. Ich habe ja auch einen Ruf zu verlieren."  
Monselan riss Hannibal aus seinen Gedanken. Er zwang sich, seinen Gesprächspartner wieder mit aufmerksamer Miene anzusehen, während Sie den dritten Zelltrakt entlang gingen.

"Ich höre?"  
"Normalerweise mache ich das nicht so gern… doch in Ihrem speziellen Fall..." Er deutete in die Zelle, vor der er zum Stehen kam: „Der hier ist noch nicht ganz am Ende seines … ähm … Trainings, - aber vielleicht haben Sie trotzdem Interesse…?" In Monselan keimte ein Funken Hoffnung.

Hannibal räusperte sich laut. Es war noch nicht einmal gespielt. Die Worte steckten ihm buchstäblich im Hals fest, als er dort seinen Lieutenant auf dem kalten Betonboden liegen sah. Sein Oberkörper war schmutzig, gezeichnet mit blauen und schwarzen Flecken und hässlichen Striemen. Die Haare klebten in seinem blassen Gesicht. An den Händen waren noch immer die Metallringe, die er schon zuvor gesehen hatte. Er würde ihn nicht hier zurücklassen. Nicht noch einmal. Koste es, was es wolle.

Monselan schnippte mit dem Finger und Danny, sein Gehilfe, betrat die Zelle und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen Face „Hey! Aufstehen!"

Ein leises Stöhnen, schmerzhaftes Ausatmen. Face versuchte der rüden Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch seine Kräfte reichten nicht aus, um sich selbst auf die Beine zu bringen. Er taumelte bei dem Versuch aufzustehen und fing sich gerade noch mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, bevor er wieder auf die Knie stürzte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hannibal wie sich B. A.s kräftige Hände zu Fäusten ballten, die Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen begannen zu zucken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor B. A. einen Schritt durch die geöffnete Zellentür zu machen drohte, drückte Hannibal ihm seinen Spazierstock hart auf die Brust und räusperte sich erneut laut. Bitte, lass B. A. jetzt nicht ausrasten! Sie mußten die Rolle auf jeden Fall weiterspielen! Ein grimmiger Blick von B. A. folgte und er wippte mit dem Oberkörper zurück.  
"Danny?!" Pizzotti blickte eindringlich auf die Ketten an der Wand, die dazu dienten einen Mann aufrecht zu halten, oder in noch unbequemere Positionen zu bringen. Hannibal folgte Pizzotti's Blick an die Wand und runzelte die Stirn. Auf keinen Fall das!

"Ach, sparen Sie sich doch den Aufwand!" sagte er schnell und tippte B. A. mit der Stockspitze in die Seite. „Bosco, nun mach dich schon nützlich!" B. A. hatte nur auf die Aufforderung gewartet und war mit wenigen Schritten in der Zelle. Dabei rempelte er Pizzotti so hart an, daß dieser für eine Sekunde das Gleichgewicht verlor und strauchelte. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf B. As. Lippen ab, als er hinter sich hörte, wie Pizzotti nach Halt suchte.  
Face versuchte erneut allein auf die Beine zu kommen und wich erschreckt zurück, als B. A. nach seinem Arm griff. Noch ehe aber B. A. seinem Freund hochhelfen konnte, packte Danny den anderen Arm und zerrte Face rücksichtslos und grob nach oben.

Der da spielte offenbar seiner Gesundheit - so viel stand für Hannibal schon mal fest.  
„Nun Mr Smith, wie gesagt, stören Sie sich bitte nicht an dem aktuellen Zustand, das ist nur vorübergehend." Monselan drehte sich zu Danny "Los, zeig uns sein Gesicht, Dan."  
"AH - Moment!" Hannibal trat schnell in die Zelle "Wenn Sie gestatten, Mario. Ich mach mir doch gern selbst ein Bild" Demonstrativ überprüfte er den Sitz seiner schwarzen Lederhandschuhe, bevor er Face' Kinn griff und seinen Kopf hochhob um ihn prüfend anzuschauen. Es war ihm unangenehm, daß er so schroff sein mußte, ganz sicher wollte er ihn nicht noch weiter demütigen. Für einige Sekunden konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Face' glasigen Augen lösen, jedes Leben fehlte darin. Dann faßte er sich wieder

"Naja, der ist hier deutlich besser. Saubere Klamotten vielleicht und ein neuer Haarschnitt..."  
"Er ist Sportler" log Monselan  
"Sportler?" Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch "Er muß nur gut aussehen. Der Rest ist für mich ohne Bedeutung."  
Er ging um Face herum, blickt dann aber wieder zu Monselan: "Ich nehm' ihn heute mit!"  
„Auf keinen Fall!"  
Hannibal begann zu lachen "Mario, was glauben Sie, wie oft ich hier vorbei schauen werde? Sie haben gute Vorarbeit geleistet, den Rest erledigen meine Männer. Wir nehmen ihn heute mit!"  
Mario zögerte kurz, ehe er mit einem Seufzen antwortete: "Gehen wir nach oben, und klären das Geschäftliche."  
Hannibal nickte erleichtert.  
„Meine Jungs bringen ihn gleich zu Ihrem Hubschrauber."  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte Monselans schmale Lippen. „Angenehm mit Ihnen ´Geschäfte zu machen, Mr Smith!"

„Was man von dir leider nicht behaupten kann, Mario!"  
Monselan fuhr zusammen und drehte sich zu der Stimme hinter ihm: „Alexejew?! Wie zur Hölle …"  
„...bin ich hier rein gekommen? Deine Männer waren so freundlich und haben mir die Tür geöffnet. Ein paar standen mir allerdings dumm im Weg herum!" ER zuckte mit den Schultern und sein langer, grauer Mantel gab die Bewegung verzögert wieder. Seine schwarzen, nach hinten gegelten Haare, das kantige blasse Gesicht und die grünen Augen ließen ihn wie eine Figur aus einem schlechten Vampirfilm erscheinen.  
Hinter ihm folgten fünf bullige Schlägertypen, komplett schwarz gekleidet, kurze oder kahlrasierte Haare. Sein düsteres Gefolge wirkte ziemlich furchteinflößend und zielte mit Pistolen auf die Anwesenden. B. A. schaute entsetzt zu Hannibal, der den Auftritt der dunklen Gestalten argwöhnisch betrachtete.  
„So, dürfte ich die Herrschaften bitten, in die Zellen zu treten und meinem freundlichen Mitarbeiter die Waffen auszuhändigen? Mein Freund Mario und ich haben noch Geschäftliches zu klären!" Ein großer Typ sammelte Pizzotti's und Danny's Waffen ein - dann veschloß er die Tür, während Alexejew gespielt brüderlich den Arm um Monselan legte, um ihn zum Gehen zu animieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann?!"  
Hannibal stand noch immer mit aufrechter Haltung in der Zelle als er Alexejew nachrief.  
Alexejew drehte sich überrascht um und trat mit einem fragenden Blick wieder einen Schritt auf die Zelle zu.  
„Ja, Sie meine ich! Ich hätte noch einen dringenden Termin, wäre es möglich, das ich mit meinem Kollegen das sinkende Schiff verlassen könnte?"  
Alexejew lachte „Was bist du denn für einer?"  
„Oh verzeihen Sie, wie unhöflich von mir: John Smith." er nickte höflich mit dem Kopf zur Begrüßung und berührte dabei seinen Hut.  
„Hör mal zu Kumpel, ich glaube du solltest deine Termine besser absagen, denn im Moment geht hier überhaupt niemand irgendwohin. Klar soweit?"

Hannibal entspannte seine Haltung, schob den grauen Cowboyhut nach oben und trat selbstbewusst an das Gitter:  
„Erstens: Ich bin nicht Ihr Kumpel.  
Zweitens: Vielleicht sollten _SIE_ lieber Ihre Termine überprüfen, denn da draußen warten meine Männer auf meine Rückkehr. Und die neigen dazu, ziemlich nervös zu werden, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen zuhause bin."

„Jetzt paß' mal auf Opa, ich bin gerade eben da oben reingekommen und - auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst - da oben ist überhaupt niemand."  
„jetzt nicht mehr" Der große Schläger grinste breit.  
„Tatsächlich?" Hannibal grinste überlegen zurück, griff in seine Westentasche und holte entspannt eine Zigarre hervor.  
„Haltet da oben die Augen offen" knurrte Alexejew, drehte sich zu seinen Männern und schickte sie mit einer Handbewegung vorwärts. Hannibal grinste noch immer, als Alexejew eilig den Zelltrakt verließ.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!" Pizzotti, mühte sich durch die Gitterstäbe Alexejew und seinem Gefolge nach zu sehen.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" sagte B. A.  
„Wir warten." Die Zigarre zwischen Hannibals Zähnen verundeutlichte seine Worte, während er noch immer aus der Zelle schaute.  
„Ja, bis sie uns erschießen" Pizzottis ärgerlicher Tonfall war klar herauszuhören.  
„Nein, dazu wird es nicht kommen."

„Ich hoffe, daß du einen Plan hast, Hannibal!" B. A. schaute sorgenvoll zu Face, dem er geholfen hatte, sich auf den Boden zu setzen. Er lehnte gegen die Wand, sein leerer Blick war irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet, seine Hände lagen zitternd in seinem Schoss.


	9. Auf der Flucht

Hannibal wanderte in der kleinen Zelle auf und ab, seine Hände hielten den hellgrauen Cowboyhut, drehten ihn im Kreis vor sich her.  
„B. A. kriegst du diese Metallringe auf?"  
„Nein, verdammt, nicht ohne mein Werkzeug, ich hab's schon versucht."  
B. A. saß neben Face auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und zog die Beine zu sich heran. Mit den Augen verfolgte er Hannibals Auf und Ab: „Hey, Mann, Ich würde sie durchbeißen, wenn ich könnte!"  
Hannibal blieb stehen, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die grauen Haare und kniete sich dann neben Face. Er konnte es nicht vertragen, wenn an einem Menschen dauerhaft irgendwelche Dinge befestigt waren, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Und schon gar nicht an seinem Lieutenant.

„Hey. Wir gehen nach Hause Kid, hast du verstanden?" Als er freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Face's Oberschenkel legte, zuckte Face zusammen und hielt sichtbar den Atem an.  
„Ich muß denen wehtun, Hannibal, das weißt du…?"  
Hannibal ignorierte B. A.s Hinweis, beugte sich vor und betrachtete Face' Gesicht, dann seinen Oberkörper. „Er sieht wirklich schlecht aus." Er tastete vorsichtig einige Rippenbögen ab, Face quittierte es mit einem schwachen Ächzen. „Ein paar Rippen sind übel geprellt, hoffentlich nicht gebrochen. Die Lippen sind viel zu blass - Wie lange hat er nichts zu trinken bekommen, Pizzotti?"

Pizzotti saß auch mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und versuchte Hannibals bohrenden Blick auszuweichen.  
„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr?"  
B. A. sprang auf, griff wütend an Pizzotti's Kragen und zerrte ihn auf seine Füße: „Der Mann da hat dich was gefragt!"  
"Gestern oder vorgestern, was weiß ich."  
"Ich mach dich platt, wenn …"  
"B. A! Heb dir das für später auf! Vielleicht ist er uns noch nützlich."  
Hannibal seufzte laut und blickte wieder zu Face, als plötzlich ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören war. Die Wände zitterten leicht und etwas Staub rieselte von der Decke.

„Ist TwinLakes ein Erdbeben Gebiet?" B. A. bekam einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und schubste Pizzotti von sich.  
Noch ehe jemand sprechen konnte, folgte der zweite dumpfe Schlag und erneut rieselte Schmutz von den Wänden.  
„Hannibal - das ist doch ein Erdbeben oder nicht? IST das ein Erdbeben?"  
„Shhhht!" Hannibal machte mit Hand eine stoppende Bewegung und lauschte angestrengt  
„Das ist kein Erdbeben!" Er richtete sich auf und legte beruhigend die Hand auf B. As Schulter, als ein dritter dumpfer Schlag die Zelleninsassen zusammen zucken ließ. Hannibal grinste: „Das ist die Kavallerie!"  
„Bist du dir sicher?" B. A.s Gesicht war noch immer unentspannt. „Meinst du Murdock?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht - aber wer auch immer es ist, er fährt ziemlich schweres Geschütz auf."  
Es war kurz Stille, dann konnte man aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr durch die Gänge hören, dazwischen vibrierten erneut die felsigen Wände. Hannibal lächelte siegessicher: „Entspann dich B A. Was oder wer auch immer es ist, es kann nur positiv für uns sein."  
„Das hoffe ich für dich, Hannibal!"  
„Wenn wir hier rauskommen, bringst du Face raus, ich versuche euch den Weg frei zu machen. Was auch immer passiert: Face zuerst! Klar, Sergeant?" Seine Stimme bekam einen Befehlston. Ein klares Indiz, daß Hannibals Uhrwerk zu ticken anfing: B. A. nickte.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und hektischer, und jetzt waren auch Maschinenpistolen deutlich zu hören.  
„Was zur Hölle geht da draußen vor?" Pizzotti wurde nervös, spielte unruhig mit seinen Fingern.  
B. A. duckte sich instinktiv, als die Wände schon wieder durch einen dumpfen Schlag erzitterten „Die haben Sprengstoff?!". Immer mehr aufgeregte Männerstimmen hallten durch die Gänge, immer wieder Gewehrschüsse. In den Gang drängte sich plötzlich eine kleine Staubwolke - irgendwo in unmittelbarer Nähe mußte der Fels nachgegeben haben.  
„Verdammt, ich hoffe das artet jetzt hier nicht aus! Und wo ist der Russe?"  
Das Licht flackerte.  
„Bogdanov? Der ist immer der Erste der zur Flucht aufbricht, wenn's brenzlig wird. Ich wette, der ist längst über alle Berge"  
„Bogdanov? Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Woher kenne ich den Namen?"  
Hannibal schaute Pizzotti mit einem fragenden Blick an, als unerwartet eine vertraute Stimme in der Nähe zu hören war: „Zellen durchsuchen, Gefangene sofort befreien!"  
„Das ist doch - „ B.A. strahlte „Murdock!"  
Das Grinsen fror in seinem Gesicht fest, als vier Männer in Army-Uniform vor ihm erschienen.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, da kommt die Kavallerie!" Hannibal grinste selbstgefällig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Mayor, fünf Personen, davon eine offenbar verletzt." Ein junger Soldat gab die Meldung ab und drehte sich dabei zu seinem Mayor um.  
Der Mayor schob seinen Helm nach hinten und blinzelte verschmitzt in die Zelle: „Sofort befreien. Lassen Sie sich was einfallen, wie sie die Tür öffnen!" Zwei der Soldaten eilten sofort los, um entsprechendes Werkzeug zu organisieren. Murdock lachte und legte brüderlich den Arm auf den Soldat neben ihm:  
„So junger Soldat, ist das nicht einfach herrlich ein paar Menschenleben zu befreien? Genießen Sie das Gefühl! Und Sie..." - er drehte sich zu dem anderen: „auch Sie sollten den wahnwitzigen Moment des Krieges auskosten, wo ein paar hilflose Geiseln um ihre Gunst wimmern! HACH!"  
Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und drehte dabei den verwirrten Soldat mit dem Rücken zu den Gitterstäben. Eine Sekunde später schnellten B. A.s Arme durch das Gitter, schlugen den Mann mit voller Wucht mehrfach zurück, bis er schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Murdock wirbelte herum und schickte mit einem gezielten Treffer den zweiten Soldat zu Boden.

„Colonel Smith? Mir wurde mitgeteilt, sie bräuchten Verstärkung?"  
„Ja Captain Murdock… ähm Mayor?"  
Murdock fummelte verlegen an den Abzeichen herum, die auf seiner Jacke angebracht waren: „Ja, ich musste vorübergehend meinen Dienstgrad wechseln, denn jemand anderes wollte mir seine Uniform nicht leihen"  
„Der Irre hat Decker gerufen?"  
B. A. starrte ihn fassungslos an und bekam ein schelmisches Grinsen zurück. „Ja und das Onkel Deckerchen wird sicherlich gleich hier unten sein, also sollten wir uns beeilen!"  
Er kramte in der Jackentasche und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. „So, die Herrschaften. Bereit?"  
„Woher hast du denn den Schlüssel?" Hannibal war überrascht  
„Aus dem Schlüsselkasten."  
„Ah ja - und der Schlüsselkasten war wo?"  
„In der Schlüsselkastenkammer?" Murdocks Stimme wurde vorwurfsvoll.  
„Schlüsselkastenkammer - klar..." Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah zu, wie Murdock die Tür öffnete. Sinnlos, der Frage weiter nach zugehen.  
„Ok, dann los!." Hannibal hielt die Tür offen, damit B. A. Face nach draußen helfen konnte. Er hatte Face' Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und zwängte sich mit ihm durch die Tür. Hannibal seufzte innerlich, als er B. A. und Face beobachtete. „Murdock, wie ist die Lage?"  
„Decker ist mit der kompletten Mannschaft angerückt, und die beschießen sich gerade mit allem, was da oben rumläuft. Wir sollten ihnen nicht unbedingt in die Arme laufen. "  
„Ein zweiter Ausgang ist vorhanden. Wir müssen es nur an Monselans Büro vorbei schaffen."  
„ich weiß."  
„Du weißt was?"  
„Na der zweite Ausgang." Er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein Blatt Papier hervor. „Der ist hier mit eingezeichnet."  
„Woher zur Hölle hast du das?" Er wartete kurz, beantwortete dann die Frage selbst: „Schlüsselkastenkammer?"  
„So ein Blödsinn Colonel! Von Amy natürlich!"  
„Über den Hauptgang zum Büro - das ist ziemlich riskant, Hannibal."  
„Ich weiß B. A., aber wir haben weder eine Wahl, noch genügend Zeit. Ich hoffe einfach, daß das Hauptgefecht von Decker im vorderen Bereich stattfindet. Wir nehmen also den direkten Weg nach draußen."  
„Ok - es wird gehen." Murdocks Blick wanderte auf Face „Wenn auch nicht ganz einfach."  
„Dann verlieren wir lieber keine Zeit. Gehen wir!"

„Murdock, sichern!"  
Murdock, als Einziger mit einer Waffe, eilte den Gang entlang um den vorderen Teil und die Abzweigungen zu sichern. Eile war geboten, die Schüsse in den anderen Gängen schienen näher zu kommen, ständig rannten Männer an ihnen vorbei. Überraschenderweise schien sich wirklich niemand an ihrer Flucht zu stören. Der Geräuschkulisse nach zu urteilen, hatte Decker offenbar einen mittleren Krieg begonnen, denn jeder war nur noch damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu retten. Pizzotti hatten sie, zusammen mit den zwei Soldaten, in der Zelle eingesperrt zurückgelassen. Jemand von Deckers Leuten würde sich ihrer sicher in Kürze annehmen. Hannibal lächelte bei dem Gedanken, und schob Face' Arm zurecht, den er sich um seine Schultern gelegt hatte um B. A. zu helfen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Face bei wirklich bei vollem Bewußtsein war, oder irgendwo in einem Zustand dazwischen. Er mühte sich so etwas wie Schritte zu machen, doch seine Beine trugen ihn kaum, sein Blick war abwesend auf den Fußboden unter ihm gerichtet.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, da vorn ist das Büro und von da sind wir schnell draußen. Ich kann die Tür schon sehen."  
„Ich weiß Mann, ich bin mit dir reingekommen!" B.A. schnaufte genervt.  
„Ich will dich nur motivieren…"  
„Spar' dir das Hannibal. Wenn ich endlich jemand umhauen könnte… Das würde mich motivieren!"  
„Keine Sorge B. A., die werden noch dafür bezahlen."  
„Hey Mann - wo ist Murdock?"  
Hannibal blickte auf, schaute den Gang entlang und im gleichen Moment sah er Murdock rückwärts aus der Abzweigung vor ihnen kommen, in der er eben verschwunden war.  
Ein Augenzwinkern später erschien ein Gewehrlauf direkt vor seiner Brust, gefolgt von zwei schwarz gekleideten Männern.

„Hannibal, ich da hab ein paar neue Freunde kennengelernt…"  
Der Mann mit dem Gewehr stieß es vor Murdocks Brust, um Murdocks Tempo zu beschleunigen. Hannibal schloss genervt die Augen und atmete laut ein: „B. A., Langsam glaube ich an so etwas wie schlechtes Karma."  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, trat Alexejew Bogdanov um die Ecke, eine Pistole in seiner Hand:  
„Oh. Mr., ähm, Smith richtig? Mr. Smith möchte seine dringenden Termine wahrnehmen?" Er lachte während zwei weitere Männer hinter ihm erschienen.  
„Schlechtes Karma, sag ich doch."  
„So ein Zufall, wir wollten auch gerade gehen." Bogdanov zielte mit der Pistole direkt auf Hannibal und trat dabei auf ihn zu: „Und wie ich sehe, willst du deinen Einkauf mitnehmen. Allerdings," er blieb unmittelbar vor Hannibal stehen, zielte jetzt auf seinen Kopf: „Bist du betrogen worden, werter Freund.".  
„Was wollen Sie, Bogdanov?" fragte Hannibal emotionslos, fast schon genervt.  
„Der junge Mann da gehört mir. Und es ärgert mich sehr, daß ich nun die beiden anderen nicht auch mitnehmen kann." Er nahm die Pistole zurück, lächelte künstlich und blickte kurz zu seinen Männern, die sich mit geladenen Pistolen und Gewehren um ihn herum aufgebaut hatten. Die Kampfgeräusche aus den anderen Gängen hallten laut und vergrößerten die Anspannung aller.

„Genaugenommen habe ich für die schon vor langer Zeit bezahlt"  
„Ich glaube nicht, Bogdanov. Das ist Menschenhandel und dafür gibt's viele Jahre in einer kuschligen Zelle."  
„Was für ein furchtbares Wort!" Er lachte erneut - dann verstummte sein Lachen abrupt: „Also ich sehe hier ein paar seltsame Typen, die meinen Mitarbeiter entführen. Ich sehe mich gezwungen ihn zu befreien!" Seine Männer nickten zustimmend. Ein Bulliger Typ gleich hinter Bogdanov lachte.  
B. A. griff mit seiner freien Hand an Bogdanovs Mantelkragen und knurrte bedrohlich „Wage dich nicht ihn anzufassen, das wirst du bereuen!"  
Einer der Männer war in Sekundenschnelle neben Bogdanov, richtete seine Waffe auf B. A.  
„B. A!"  
Hannibal's Puls begann sich zu beschleunigen. Wo zur Hölle war Decker wenn man ihn brauchte?  
Widerwillig ließ B. A. Bogdanovs Mantelkragen los und wich zurück.  
„Nun," Bogdanov glättet seinen Mantelkragen „nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, bekomme ich nun bitte meinen Mann? Ihr müßt verstehen, ich habe es ein wenig eilig." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Kampfgeräusche. Wieder hob er seine Pistole, zielte diesmal direkt auf Face' Kopf.  
„Und ich werde ja das Gefühl nicht los, daß euch irgendetwas an ihm liegt…?"  
Hannibal schwieg.  
„Ich habe Recht, stimmts?"  
Schweigen.  
Bogdanov spannte ganz langsam den Abzug seiner Pistole und schaute dabei mit einem fragenden Blick zu Hannibal.

„Ok, Bogdanov. Er gehört dir."  
„HANNIBAL!" Murdock konnte seine Empörung nicht zurückhalten. Als er entsetzt vortrat, schlug der Mann neben ihm mit dem Gewehrkolben ihm in die Magengrube, so daß Murdock ächzend zu Boden ging.  
Die zwei anderen packten Face' Arme und zerrten ihn zu Boden, dann schleiften Sie ihn an den Armen hinter sich her.  
Bogdanov richtete die Waffe erneut auf Hannibal, als aufgeregte Männerstimmen in unmittelbarer Nähe zu hören waren. Befehle wurden gebrüllt, Funkgerätstimmen waren zu hören  
„Heute ist dein Glückstag, Opa!"  
Er drehte sich um und rannte los. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erreichte Colonel Decker hinter ihnen mit zwei Soldaten den Gang „KEINE BEWEGUNG!" Decker bewegte sich vorsichtig auf sie zu, die Waffe schussbereit. „Hannibal Smith. Ich fasse es nicht!"  
„Was glauben Sie, was ich alles nicht fasse, Decker?"  
Hannibal rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er Decker's Pistole in seinem Rücken spürte.  
„Schlechtes Karma hat sogar einen Namen, B A.! Decker, lass' uns gehen, das ist ein Notfall!"  
„Ja natürlich, Smith. Bei Notfällen drücke ich natürlich ein Auge zu." Er stieß seine Pistole erneut in Hannibals Rücken „wo ist ihr Freund Peck?"  
„Du Idiot, die Russen haben ihn gerade mitgenommen und du hältst uns hier fest!" B. A.s Wut verzerrte seine Stimme. „Verdammt, lass uns gehen, sonst wickel ich dir deine Knarre um den Hals!"  
„Das stimmt wirklich Decker, er ist in Gefahr. Lass uns gehen, oder meinetwegen komm halt mit!"  
„Es tut mir leid, aber darauf bin ich nun schon zu oft reingefallen!"  
„Ich sage es wirklich nur ungern, aber bitte lass uns gehen. Die haben Vorsprung!"  
„Oh, ein „Bitte" von dem berühmten Hannibal Smith? Dann muß es ja wirklich ernst sein. Lass mich kurz nachdenken…hmmmm….. Nein! - Handschellen!"

Hannibal atmete aus. Nicht sein Tag heute. Oder vielmehr, nicht seine Woche.  
„B. A. mein Freund, du siehst so unmotiviert aus. Liegt das an Deckers dämlicher Visage?"  
Decker wollte gerade auf die Frechheit antworten, als B. A.s Faust zurückschnellte und er seine eigene Nase brechen hörte. Hannibal nutzte die Verwirrung, schlug dem Mann mit den Handschellen in den Magen, als der andere ihn von hinten angriff. Niemand hatte Murdock beachtet, der sich still am Boden verhalten hatte, das Gesicht hinter seinem Army-Helm verborgen. Er sprang hoch, zerrte Hannibals überraschten Angreifer zurück und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als B. A.s Faust zuerst das anvisierte Ziel traf.  
„Och Menno B. A.!"  
„Tut mir leid Decker, ich wäre ja diesmal sogar wirklich mitgekommen." Er griff nach den Waffen „Aber erst hole ich meinen Freund zurück." ER drehte sich zu seinen Jungs: „Beeilt euch!"

* * *

„B. A.! kriegst du den Jeep an?"  
Hannibal schnappte nach Luft. Für solche Sprints war er einfach langsam zu alt. Wie gut, daß ihm sein hoher Adrenalinspiegel schon immer über körperliche Defizite hinweg half.  
B. A. antwortete nicht, riß stattdessen die Fahrertür auf und zog die Drähte unter dem Lenkrad hervor, während Murdock und Hannibal auf der anderen Seite hineinsprangen.  
„Sie können nur dort hinten hergefahren sein, alles andere ist zu dicht bewachsen!" Hannibal zeigte in die von ihm angenommene Richtung.

Sekunden später ließ B. A. den kurzgeschlossenen Motor aufheulen und gab Gas. Die rasche Beschleunigung warf Hannibal zurück in den Sitz.  
„Murdock, zeigt deine Karte auch etwas von der Umgebung? Als Pizzotti uns abholte sind wir fast 25 min gefahren, aber ich bin mir sicher, daß er Umwege gefahren ist. Der Hubschrauber kann nicht so weit weg sein!"  
„Die Karte nicht, aber die Mine ist wirklich nicht weit von der Lichtung. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann sollten wir uns westlich halten".  
Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit quälte B. A. den Jeep durch das unwegsame Gelände. Zum Glück war die frische Fahrspur des anderen Jeeps schnell wieder auf dem Boden sichtbar und machte es leicht, ihr zu folgen. Es dauerte keine 10 min und die Lichtung war schon in Sichtweite.  
„Los B. A., ich seh' den Hubschrauber!"  
„ich hab das Blech schon fast durchgetreten, Hannibal!"  
„Bereithalten Murdock" Hannibal spannte den Hahn seine Pistole, als er durch das Gestrüpp die sich bewegenden Rotorblätter sehen konnte.

„SCHNELLER!"  
„Ich kann nicht mehr aus der Kiste rausholen" B. A. brüllte, um den dröhnenden Motor zu übertönen.  
Als sie fast die Lichtung erreicht hatten, begannen sich die Bäume und Büsche zu biegen, das Motorgeräusch des Hubschraubers übertönte das Heulen des Jeeps. B. A. riss das Lenkrad des Jeeps zur Seite und schlidderte quer auf die Lichtung. In dem Moment hob sich der Hubschrauber langsam vom Boden ab und einer von Bogdanovs Männern feuerte aus der geöffneten Tür auf den Jeep. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung folgte B. A. Hannibals Sprung aus dem Wagen, um hinter ihm Schutz zu finden. Murdock und Hannibal nahmen sofort das Feuergefecht auf, doch der Hubschrauber entfernte sich schnell immer weiter vom Boden.  
„Murdock!" Hannibal nahm seine Pistole zurück „Hör auf Murdock!"  
Er blickte zu Murdock, nicht sicher ob er ihn bei dem Lärm verstanden hatte.  
Hannibal versuchte noch lauter zu sprechen „Es macht keinen Sinn! Wir sind nicht ausreichend bewaffnet…und wir könnten ihn auch schlecht vom Himmel holen." Er schaute dem abdrehenden Hubschrauber nach, der wenige Sekunden später hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Einen kurzen Moment sprach niemand ein Wort, bis das Geräusch der Rotorblätter nur noch leise zu hören war. Dann stand Hannibal auf, wandte sich ab, als wolle er weggehen, drehte sich aber wieder zurück und trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Kotflügel des Jeeps.  
„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!

Er stützte die Hände auf die Motorhaube, den Kopf rot vor Zorn. „VERDAMMT!"  
„wir müssen ihnen nachfahren…." Murdocks Stimme wirkte unsicher  
„Wie willst du das machen Murdock?" Hannibal drehte sich um und ging forsch auf ihn zu „ Sag mir Murdock, wie willst du das machen? Wie willst du hier, mitten in der Pampa, einen Hubschrauber verfolgen? Erklär's mir, ich bin lernfähig!"  
„Ich, ich weiß nicht, aber wir müssen doch irgendwie…" Murdock wich einen Schritt zurück, als Hannibals Stimme immer lauter wurde:  
„"Ich weiß nicht." Wunderbar Murdock! Und soll ich dir mal was verraten? So ganz im Vertrauen, unter Freunden?" Hannibal trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu:  
„ICH WEISS ES AUCH NICHT!"


	10. Familienbande

...Indizien...

* * *

...Bruchstücke...

* * *

...Vage Vermutungen...

* * *

...Spekulationen...

* * *

...Glaube...

* * *

und 8 verdammte Monate später…

Die Faust traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag, hart, schmerzhaft. Er verlor den Halt unter seinen Füßen, taumelte, stürzte Rückwärts in den weißen Kieß. Die kleinen, runden Steine bohrten sich in die Haut. Kein einziges Wort über das Warum. Eine Sekunde später war der mächtige Körper über ihm, packte ihn am Kragen, zerrte an ihm, dann sah er die riesige Faust, wie sie ausholte und nach ihm zielte.

Wladimir würde ihn nicht bewußtlos schlagen, den Gefallen tat er ihm nicht.

Niemals.

.

* * *

Feiern.  
Mindestens drei Mal die Woche. Manchmal auch häufiger. Viktor liebte ausgelassene Partys, laute Musik, Alkohol. Wie alle Jugendlichen - nur mit dem Unterschied, daß Viktor das nötige Kleingeld dazu besaß.  
Er schenkte Danil und Boris ein neues Glas Wodka ein und hielt es schwankend in die Luft:  
„Sa sdorowje, ihr zwei Penner!" Er lachte laut und setzte das Glas zum Trinken an.

„Und nun Danil, wo sind die Weiber? Besorg uns welche! Los!" Er trat Danil mit dem Stiefel gegen das Schienbein und Danil erhob sich schwankend von dem runden Tisch. Zwei leere Gläser fielen um, ungeschickt versuchte er sie wieder gerade aufstellen, kaum schaffbar, wenn sich das Lokal keine waagrecht gebauten Tische leisten konnte. Er kapitulierte, ließ die beiden Gläser liegen, hielt einen Zeigefinger in die Luft, um für einen kurzen Moment Geduld zu bitten, dann strich er eine blonde Haarsträhne aud dem Gesicht und torkelte hinüber zur Theke. Er hatte Mühe, die Richtung zu halten und hielt sich an der nächstbesten Blondine fest.

Viktor und Boris schauten ihm amüsiert zu „Wann lernt der Idiot endlich sprechen?"  
„Kann nicht, Viktor, trinkt zu viel einfach!" Beide lachten laut  
„Der spricht ja auch ohne Alkohol kein Wort. Das nervt…." Viktor goß sich neuen Wodka in sein Glas „Ob ich meinem Vater sage, daß Danil Alkoholiker ist?"  
„Ímmer du gibst Alkohol, ist deine Schuld! "  
„Er muß es ja nicht trinken!" Viktor tat empört und strich sich die schwarzen, kurzen Haare nach hinten.  
„Ja, aber immer du sagst, daß du Vater sagen wirst, wenn nicht trinkt."  
„Hmmm ja, du hast Recht. Es ist wohl doch meine Schuld." Viktor setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf „Aber ich glaube, ich sage meinem Vater trotzdem, daß er Alkoholiker ist! Mir ist mal danach."  
Boris begann laut zu lachen „Ist nicht gut Alkohol für Körper. Tut weh manchmal." Sie lachten ausgelassen.  
Viktor goß wieder neuen Wodka in die Gläser, und hob sein Glas:  
„Ja, du Idiot, aber paß auf, daß ich nicht meinem Vater sage, daß du ihm den Alkohol gibst!"  
Boris verschluckte sich am Wodka, schaute ihn ernst an „Ist Spaß das?"

Viktor antwortete mit einem Grinsen und rief über den Tisch  
„Hey Danil, warum dauert das so lange? Brauchst du mehr Geld oder hast du es wieder versaut? Vielleicht geht es leichter, wenn du mal die Zähne auseinander kriegst?!"  
Danil drehte sich um, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Er legte den Arm um eine der Blondinen und nach wenigen Sekunden folgte sie ihm mit ihrer Freundin zu den beiden Jungs an den Tisch.

Viktor lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Lehne der runden Sitzbank: „Danil, auf dich ist Verlass! Auf Danil!" Er trank ein neues Glas Wodka in einem Zug aus und schenkte sich sofort wieder ein. Kaum noch fähig, seine Hände zu kontrollieren, schütterte er einen großen Teil daneben: „Ach hier ist es einfach zu schmuddelig. Meine Damen…" Er verneigte sich und berührte dabei fast mit dem Kopf sein Wodkaglas „…darf ich sie bitten, wir fahren am besten zu mir! Ich hoffe, eine kleine, private Poolparty ist genehm?" Viktor schubste Boris von dem einzigen Stuhl und quälte sich auf seine Füße: „Los Boris, willst du hier bleiben?" Auch Boris mühte sich nach oben, stieß dabei ein Dutzend Gläser um, die bereits auf dem Tisch standen.

„Ladys?" Boris legte den Arm um eines der Mädchen und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand an Danil ab.  
„Ich fahre!" rief Viktor, der seine Füße nicht mehr unter seiner vollen Kontrolle hatte. Danil fing ihn gerade noch auf, bevor er über einen Stuhl zu stolpern drohte.

„Ich fahre, Danil, wehe du fährst wieder! Diesmal fahre ich, klar?!"

Danil sagte kein Wort, mit dem Blick auf den schwankenden Fußboden versuchte er selbst das Gleichgewicht auf dem Weg nach draußen zu halten. Im betrunkenen Zustand war es nicht einfach, durch die überfüllte Sportsbar zu gelangen. Es kostete ihn Einiges an Konzentration, nicht selbst zu stolpern und die beiden irgendwie nach draußen zu manövrieren. Die kichernden Mädels waren dabei keine große Hilfe.  
Sie brauchten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sie endlich draußen den Wagen erreichten. Danil atmete durch, hoffte, daß der Sauerstoff nicht die Wirkung des Alkohols verstärkte. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln sah er zu, wie Viktor vor dem Auto auf die Knie stürzte. „Mir ist schlecht, verdammte scheiße. Mir ist echt schlecht." Doch nach einem kurzen Moment raffte er sich wieder auf und griff eines der Mädchen am Arm: „Los ihr Puppen, wir fahren!"

Danil hielt bereits die hintere Wagentür auf und schob Viktor fast beiläufig auf die Rückbank des Fords Mustangs, während Boris von der anderen Seite unbeholfen einstieg. Die beiden Mädchen quetschten sich dazu und Danil lächelte zufrieden: Keine Diskussion um den Fahrersitz, sehr gut! Die Chancen bald zu Hause anzukommen erhöhten sich. Er stieg ein, startete den Wagen und atmete wenige Male tief durch. Irgendwie mußte er versuchen einigermaßen vernünftig Auto zu fahren. Sein Blick wanderte über das rote Leder der Sitze, zum Seitenfenster nach draußen, blieb auf dem Eingang des Clubs hängen. Obwohl es so spät war, standen noch immer junge Leute vor der Tür und warteten auf Einlass. Eine Sache, die sie bisher immer umgehen konnten: Viktor erschien und alle Türen öffneten sich. Wie angenehm. Er blickte in den Rückspiegel zu seinen kichernden Fahrgästen, dann atmete er nochmals tief ein, wendete den Wagen und fuhr von dem großen Parkplatz auf die Hauptstrasse.

Er war noch nicht lange gefahren, als er erneut in den Rückspiegel blickte, dann scharf abbremste: Viktor und Boris waren eingeschlafen.  
„Hey, was machst du?" Unsicherheit lag in der Stimme des Mädchens, als er das Auto am Straßenrand zum Stehen brachte, ausstieg und die hintere Wagentür öffnete. Er griff ohne Erklärung ihren Arm und zerrte sie auf die verlassene Strasse.  
„Heee! Was soll das, du blöder Idiot? Du kannst uns doch nicht hier auf die Strasse setzen?!"  
Ihre Freundin versuchte ihr nachzukommen, doch noch bevor sie ausgestiegen war, griff er auch ihren Arm und beschleunigte ihr Vorhaben.  
„Spinnst du? Meine Handtasche ist da noch drin, du Arschloch!" Ihre Stimmen wurden grell und aufgeregt. Er griff erneut auf die Rückbank zwischen Viktor und Boris, angelte die beiden Handtaschen heraus und warf sie den Mädchen vor die Füße. Ohne sie nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, oder auf ihren Protest einzugehen, stieg er wieder in den Wagen und fuhr los. Er seufzte. Es war doch jedesmal das Gleiche! Als ob die ernsthaft glauben würden, daß sie mit Viktor nach Hause fahren könnten! Zumal sie das mit Sicherheit auch nicht wollten, wenn sie wüßten, daß sie am nächsten Morgen ohne Frühstück das Haus verlassen würden. Es gab keinen freundlichen Fahrdienst und kein Taxi. Viktors Vater setzte die Mädchen für gewöhnlich in ein Auto, ließ sie bis zur nächsten vernünftigen Strasse fahren und dort rauswerfen. 12 Meilen von der Stadt entfernt. Er bog auf die „Route 95" Richtung Heimat und beschleunigte. Nein, das wollten sie ganz sicher nicht. Genaugenommen tat er ihnen also doch einen Gefallen.

Er fuhr den Wagen gern. Sportlich, schnell und eigentlich viel zu gut für Viktor, der nichts dieser Dinge in seinem Leben zu schätzen wußte.  
Die schwarzgefärbten Bäume und Sträucher rauschten an ihm vorbei, während sich seine Gedanken verselbstständigten. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder selbst, wie gut er noch fahren konnte, wenn er getrunken hatte, es kostete ihn kaum Mühe den Wagen ruhig und gerade zu halten. Der Alkohol schmeckte ihm nicht sonderlich, dennoch trank er mit den beiden. Es gab nur eine Sache von Bedeutung: Viktor mußte unbeschadet und ohne größeren Ärger zuhause ankommen, alles andere geschah, wie Viktor es wollte.  
Er fuhr schnell und so brauchte er für die Strecke bis zur Abzweigung am Schrottplatz kaum länger wie 15 min. Es war kein Auto hinter ihm, also bog er beruhigt in die Nebenstraße ein. Ein merkwürdiger Automatismus zwang ihn jedesmal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel zu werfen, bevor er die Abzweigung nach Hause nahm.

Die schmale Strasse machte einen scharfen Knick und führte den Wagen fast um einmal vollständig um den Schrottplatz herum. Für einen Moment blieben seine Augen auf einem alten Panzer haften, der das Ende des Geländes markierte. Danil zwang seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße und beugte sich hinüber zum Handschuhfach. Es mußten noch Kopfschmerztabletten darin sein. Er würde sie brauchen, denn für ihn gab es kein Ausschlafen. Während sein Blick auf der Strasse blieb, öffnete er es und kramte darin. Er ertastete die Pistole, die Viktors Vater für alle Fälle mitgegeben hatte, die restlichen Geldscheine, den kleinen Flachmann, den Viktor als zwingend notwendig erachtete. Ja, die Bogdanovs hatten einige merkwürdige Angewohnheiten, aber so war das nun mal mit der Familie. Man konnte sie sich nicht aussuchen. Er schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah zu, wie der Panzer in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

* * *

 _****„Lieutenant, schneller! Beweg' dich! "***_  
„Hey!"  
Jemand drückte sich auf ihn und Danil riß erschreckt die Augen auf. Er blickte direkt in Alexejew Bogdanovs Gesicht, dessen Arm sich unangenehm auf seinen Hals drückte, seine Pistole an Danils Kopf.  
„Guten Morgen, junger Freund. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht so arg erschreckt?"  
Danil schüttelte den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Wladimir und Dimitrij an der Tür stehen und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

„Gut. Ist gestern wohl etwas spät geworden, ich habe euch heute Nacht um 4 Uhr heim kommen gehört. Hat sich Viktor benommen?"  
„Ja" Danil räusperte sich:. „Wir waren Tanzen"  
Alexejew nahm den Arm zurück und begann zu lachen: „Tanzen? Das kann nur eine Lüge sein! Ich kann mir meinen Sohn gar nicht beim Tanzen vorstellen. Schade, daß Väter dabei nie willkommen sind" Er klopfte Danil freundschaftlich auf die Brust und zog die Bettdecke gerade.  
„Danil, " er machte eine kurze Sprechpause „Warum ich eigentlich hier bin….Du weißt, daß ich sehr viel für dich getan habe?"  
Danil nickte. Es war unnötig das zu erwähnen. Er wußte, daß er ohne Alexejew vermutlich nicht mehr leben würde. Aber Alexejew sprach es gern in regelmäßigen Abständen aus, meistens, wenn er einen besonderen Job für Danil hatte.  
„Und," grinsend zielte er wieder mit der Pistole auf Danils Kopf „Du bist ein Familienmitglied, Danil"  
Danil nickte erneut. Er spürte keine Angst. Eine Pistole an seinem Kopf löste in ihm vielleicht Unbehagen aus, aber keine Angst. Es gab Schlimmeres. Wladimir zum Beispiel.  
„Und wir Familienmitglieder, wir beschützen uns gegenseitig, wir passen auf einander auf und kümmern uns, aber das weißt du ja." Er richtete sich auf, setzte sich bequem auf die Bettkante, die Pistole nun locker in seiner Hand.

„Du hilfst viel im Haus und machst deine Arbeit sehr gut, Danil. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst…. Das wirst du doch nicht, oder?"  
Danil schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Ahnung, wo das Gespräch hingehen würde. Ein Blick zu Wladimir. Hämisches Grinsen zurück.  
„Sehr gut, das wußte ich. Ich wollte nur noch mal drüber gesprochen haben" Mit der Hand, in der er die Pistole hielt, wuschelte er durch Danils Haare. Er nahm Danils Hand und drückte ihm den kleinen Schlüssel hinein.  
„Hier. Sieh zu, daß du in einer halben Stunde fertig bist, du fährst mit Viktor in die Stadt. Er muß ein paar besondere Erledigungen für mich machen. Der Junge muß langsam mal erwachsen werden und ich möchte, daß du ihn begleitest." Bogdanov stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber vor Verlassen des Zimmers noch einmal um:  
„Enttäusch mich niemals Danil!" Er wartete keine Antwort ab und verließ das kleine Zimmer. Wladimir zwinkerte ihm noch einmal schelmisch zu, bevor er auch mit Dimitrij den Raum verließ.

Das Zimmer, gerade groß genug, daß nur ein Bett und eine kleine Kommode darin Platz fanden, war im unteren Stockwerk. Vielleicht sollte man lieber Keller dazu sagen, doch es war viel angenehmer, wie man Räume im Keller vermutete. Es war in einer blass gelblichen Farbe gestrichen, die so etwas wie Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten sollte. Es reichte ihm aus. Danil besaß ohnehin nichts, also brauchte er auch keinen Stauraum. Über der Holzkommode war ein kleines Fenster, schwarze Gitterstäbe waren davor und erinnerten ihn nur daran, daß es keinen Grund für ihn gab, irgendwo hinzugehen.

Er richtete sich auf und öffnete das Schloss, welches sein Handgelenk mit der Kette an der Wand verband. Dort festgehalten zu sein störte ihn nicht, er stellte es auch nicht in Frage. Wie jeden Morgen legte er den kleinen Schlüssel auf die Kommode, um sich abends selbst wieder an die Wand zu fesseln. Häufig kontrollierte Alexejew selbst, ob Danil seiner Pflicht nachgekommen war. Einmal war er mit Viktor so betrunken in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen, daß er es vergessen hatte. Als Alexejew den Schlüssel holen wollte, hatte er das Versäumnis bemerkt. Zur Strafe hatte er ihn noch in der Nacht von Wladimir so übel zusammenschlagen lassen, daß er sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte und den ganzen Tag auf dem Fußboden neben seinem Bett liegen blieb. Er würde es nicht noch einmal vergessen. Nicht, weil er sich fürchtete - sondern weil er Alexejew nicht noch einmal enttäuschen wollte.

Eilig schlüpfte er in seine Anziehsachen und lief die schmale Kellertreppe hinauf zum Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss. Er hörte Emma in der Küche mit dem Geschirr klappern, also gab es gleich Frühstück. Emma zauberte die besten Rühreier der ganzen Welt - Er wußte zwar nicht, wie Rühreier wo anders schmeckten, aber Emmas waren einfach fantastisch. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran und beeilte sich etwas mehr.

* * *

„Die Eier schmecken zum kotzen!"  
„Es ist zu früh, um schlechte Laune zu verbreiten, B.A.! Du mußt ganz klar etwas an deiner Aura arbeiten. Sonst geht es dir so wie Hannibal und du kriegst schlechtes Karma"  
Hannibal schaute kurz von seiner Zeitung auf. Sein Blick ließ darauf schließen, daß er über diesen Witz nicht sonderlich lachen konnte.  
„Tut mir leid" Murdock spielte verlegen in seinen Frühstückseiern. „ich versuche einfach nur … naja ich weiß ja auch nicht." Er seufzte schwer.

„Hey Hannibal. Für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du es, daß sich ein russischer Drogenhändler wie Bogdanov ausgerechnet in einem Langweiler - Staat wie Idaho niederlässt?"  
„Warum, glaubst du, sind wir hier, B. A.?" Hannibal starrte weiter in die Zeitung.  
„Also ich weiß nicht, ob Amy da diesmal nicht am Ziel vorbei recherchiert hat... Wir hätten runter nach Süden fahren sollen, an die Grenze. Das ist doch viel logischer"  
„Fliegen."  
„Was?" Er blickte zu Murdock, nicht sicher ob er richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Fliegen. Kein Mensch würde von Idaho runter nach Mexico fahren. Wir hätten fliegen sollen."  
„Du fliegst gleich Murdock!" Er griff an Murdocks Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Sergeant, jetzt nicht." Hannibals Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt, während sein Blick weiter über die lokalen Nachrichtenmeldungen glitt.  
„Jetzt nicht? JETZT nicht? Heißt das er darf später?" Murdock zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah B. A.s diabolisches Grinsen.

Hannibal faltete die Zeitung zusammen und griff nach der Kaffeetasse: „Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben uns nicht.…. Und ich hasse es wirklich, das zuzugeben. Wir haben ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit verloren."  
„Ich meine ja nur, daß die Polizei doch längst selbst auf die Idee gekommen sein sollte, wo Bogdanov sich aufhält. Die hätten ihn doch schon längst hoch genommen?"  
Hannibal seufzte: „Es ist doch immer das Gleiche, B. A.. Jeder kennt den Bösewicht, aber er trägt immer eine weiße Weste."  
„Hubschrauber?" Murdock lächelte beim Gedanken daran.  
„Ja. Wir schauen uns erst mal die Stadt an und dann brauchen wir einen Hubschrauber. Zu viele einzelne Siedlungen und abgelegene Häuser. Wir haben also einiges zu tun. Sollte Bogdanov tatsächlich hier sein, wird er keine Visitenkarten im Supermarkt ausgelegt haben"

Die Pensionsbetreiberin, eine ältere Dame mit hellgrauen, hochgesteckten Haaren, faltigem Gesicht, blauen Lidschatten und knallrotem Lippenstift, stellte neuen Kaffee auf den Tisch  
"Junger Mann, benötigen Sie oder ihre Freunde noch etwas?" Sie schaute Hannibal forsch an.  
"Junger...?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch "ähm nein, aber ich hätte da eine Frage: Wir suchen einen Freund von mir. Alex. schwarze Haare, groß, lang und dürr, bißchen auffällig in Benehmen und Optik, Mitte vierzig."  
Die Dame runzelte die Stirn "Hör'n Sie mal, wir haben fast 20.000 Einwohner…!  
"Er heißt Alex Bogdanov und..."  
Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, drehte sich abrupt um und fügte im Weggehen mit schroffer Stimme hinzu "Ich hab zu arbeiten!".

Hannibal schaute ihr verdutzt nach und blickte dann wieder zu Murdock und B. A. "Etwas Freundlichkeit würde sicher nicht …"  
"HOPPLA!" Die junge Kellnerin hinter Hannibal kam ins Straucheln, das Glas Wasser auf ihrem Tablett schwankte bedrohlich, gab schließlich der Schwerkraft nach und fiel unglücklich auf Hannibals Hosenbein  
Er sprang erschreckt zurück „HEY!"  
"Oh verdammt, entschuldigen Sie bitte, das tut mir schrecklich leid!" Hektisch begann sie mit einem Tuch Hannibals Hose abzutupfen. "Das ist mir furchtbar peinlich..."  
"Schon gut Miss, kein Problem. Es war ja nur Wasser. Das trocknet ja schnell." Er versuchte etwas zurück zu rutschen, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und tupfte weiter an seiner Hose herum.  
"Schon gut. Nicht so schlimm."  
"Wirklich, es tut mir wirklich leid"  
"Schon gut, Miss!" Seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher  
Sie angelte nach dem Glas auf dem Boden und senkte ihre Stimme "Ihr Freund... der ist hier ziemlich bekannt...dem gehört die halbe Stadt... Sie sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein, wenn sie nach ihm fragen. Das ist kein freundlicher Zeitgenosse." Sie wischte über den Tisch, obwohl dort gar kein Wasser war.  
"Danke für die Information. Wissen sie auch wo wir ihn finden?"  
"Jenny! Wir brauchen neuen Kaffee, aber ein bißchen plötzlich!"  
Unsicher blickte sie nach hinten "Ich muß gehen, tut mir leid!" Sie wandte sich ab und eilte in die Küche.

* * *

Viktor stand schlaftrunken im Türrahmen. Seine Haare waren wirr durcheinander, er sah ziemlich verkatert aus. Das ließ schlechte Laune vermuten und Danil stand von seinem Platz auf um ihn Viktor anzubieten. Er nahm seinen Frühstücksteller und stützte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsplatte, um im Stehen weiter zu essen.

„Danil, wie machst du das immer?" Viktor raufte sich die Haare, nahm Platz und starrte auf den Teller, den Emma vor ihm abstellte „Es kotzt mich an, daß du nie einen Kater hast!" Er stocherte in seinen Rühreiern und griff nach dem Kaffee. „Und wo sind eigentlich die beiden Weiber?"  
„Welche Weiber?" Alexejew betrat die Küche und holte sich frischen Kaffee.  
„Der Idiot da versaut mir jedesmal die Tour! Ich grab die Weiber an und dann versaut er es immer. Er stört mich. Ich will ihn nicht mehr dabei haben!"  
Alexejew rollte mit den Augen und zwinkerte Danil zu. „Mach dir nichts drauß, der beruhigt sich gleich wieder."

„Nein mir reicht's, immer werde ich wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt. Ich hab die Schnauze voll!"  
„Beruhige dich, ich habe heute einen Job für dich." Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee „Du fährst zu Jimmi, und holst da etwas für mich ab. Ein besonderes Päckchen. Es wäre mir sehr gelegen, wenn du nicht der Polizei in die Arme laufen würdest"  
„Haha. Sehr witzig. Die Polizei gehört dir. Das ist doch albern. Schick doch Danil oder Wladimir."  
„Es reicht!" Bogdanov wurde sauer „Niemand muß wissen, welchen Geschäften wir nachgehen! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Viktor nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Er ließ sein Besteck auf den Teller knallen und schob den Stuhl laut zurück. Mit finsterem Blick nahm er Danil den Teller aus der Hand: „Du hast genug gegessen!"


	11. Away from home

„Keine Gummibären für Hannibal, aber Schokoriegel für Murdock und Erdnussbuttercreme für B.A. …"  
Murdock drehte prüfend den Erdnussriegel in der Hand, legte ihn dann dann aber wieder zurück: „Nein, das ist zu fett für ihn…!" Seine Finger glitten ganz sanft über jede Süßigkeit, die in dem Regal lag. Er liebte es, das bunte, metallische Papier an seinen Händen zu spüren.

„Besorg was zu essen, du Narr!" hatte der Große Dicke zu ihm gesagt. Wenn er doch nur einmal etwas Nettes zu ihm sagen könnte, sowas wie - „OH HEY, SNICKERS!" Seine Augen leuchteten und er griff mit beiden Händen zu. Er machte eine umständliche Bewegung, damit keiner der anderen Riegel, die er bereits vor seiner Brust in den Armen hielt, verloren ging. Sein Blick huschte durch das Schaufenster des kleinen Supermarkts nach draußen, auf die andere Straßenseite zum Van: Sehr gut - Hannibal telefonierte noch immer mit Amy. Das schenkte ihm Zeit, um noch in den anderen Regalen nach Leckereien zu suchen.  
Ob er vielleicht ein paar Kekse für B. A. mitbringen sollte… vielleicht doch welche mit Erdnüssen drin?

Er schlenderte die überholungsbedürftigen Holzregale entlang und hielt plötzlich abrupt inne:  
„Straßenkarte! Mist, fast vergessen! Wo sind denn hier die Karten?" sagte er zu sich selbst. Er blickte über das brusthohe Regal zu dem gegenüberliegenden Tresen und folgte flüchtig dem Blick der jungen Kassiererin, die drei Männer in der Spirituosen-Abteilung beobachtete. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma'am! Wo finde ich hier Straßenkarten?"  
Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn irritiert an.  
„Die Straßenkarten, Ma'am?" wiederholte Murdock.  
„Bei den Zeitschriften, dahinten. Gegenüber bei den Getränken" Sie deutete in eine hintere Ecke, wobei ihr Blick wieder auf den drei Männern haften blieb, die sich dort aufhielten und ihre Späße machten.  
„Danke" erwiderte Murdock betont höflich und folgte ihrem Hinweis zu den Getränkeregalen.

„Ah - alles klar, da seid ihr ja, ihr kleinen Strassenkärtchen!" Er zog eine der Karten aus dem Fach und drückte sie vor die Schokoriegel „Warum habt ihr euch vor mir ver…. WOW! Die haben ja Comics hier und - YES BABY - da ist SUPERMAAAAN!" Er machte ein schnelle Drehung um die eigene Achse, kam zu dicht an das Regal und wollte sich mit einem großen Schritt nach hinten abfangen, als er plötzlich rücklings gegen jemanden stieß. Einige seiner Schokoriegel fielen auf den Boden.

„Oh!" er drehte sich um, um sein Opfer anzusehen  
„Entschuldigen Sie - ACH DU SCHEISSE!" entfuhr es ihm reflexartig. Weitere Schokoriegel fielen zu Boden, während er geschockt in das regungslose Gesicht vor ihm starrte. Jeans und Lederjacke, die blonden Haare fielen locker ins Gesicht. Er sah überraschend gut aus.  
„Face…?!" Murdock versuchte sich wieder zu fassen.

Ein bulliger Glatzkopf drehte sich hinter Face um und schaute Murdock grimmig an.  
„….tival… ähm Festival, auf dem Festival waren Sie da auch? Ich ähm..." er zeigte die Karte vor und blickte in Face' emotionslose Augen: „Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus, ich such den Weg - nach - nach HAUSE?" Das letzte Wort betonte er auffallend und schaute Face dabei bohrend an. Für einen Moment glaubte Murdock einen verwirrten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
„Haltet ihr hier ein Kaffeekränzchen?" Ein junger, dünner Mann quetschte sich zwischen Face und dem Bulligen hervor: „Boris, was ist denn das für einer?" Er öffnete eine Bierdose und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Murdocks Atmung beschleunigte sich: „Ich wollte nur den Weg nach Hause wissen…"  
„Hör mal zu, du hässlicher Vorgartenzwerg, sehen wir aus wie die Auskunft?" Er gab Murdock mit dem Zeigefinger einen leichten Schubs an die Schulter und die restlichen Schokoriegel fielen zu Boden. Er lachte dreckig, während er seinem glatzköpfigen Kumpel Boris ein Bier in die Hand drückte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich dachte nur…"  
Der junge Typ ließ Murdock nicht ausreden, schob ihn beiseite und deutete mit einer Handbewegung seinem Kumpel an, ihm Richtung Ausgang zu folgen.  
„Danil, Убейте его!" Rief er, als sie einige Schritte gegangen waren und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Bierdose.

Murdock zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er verstand überhaupt kein Wort.  
Der Bullige hielt kurz inne und schaute zurück: „Heißt, du sollst erledigen, Idiot!"  
Murdock drehte verwirrt den Kopf zu Face, als ihn noch im gleichen Moment Face' Ellenbogen mit voller Wucht im Gesicht traf. Er stöhnte laut auf, taumelte zurück und stürzte rückwärts in das Regal, welches mit lautem Getöse unter ihm nachgab. Um ihn herum wurde alles schwarz, die berühmten Sterne entpuppten sich als grüne Punkte, die hämisch kichernd über ihm zu tanzen schienen.  
Viktor und Boris begannen laut zu lachen, als sie hinter sich die Regale brechen hörten.  
„Nimm dir ein Beispiel daran, Boris! Danil schlägt viel geiler zu, als du! Los Danil, schlag da keine Wurzeln, wir müssen noch zu Jimmi!"

* * *

„Ja Amy, wir sind seit gestern Abend hier. Die Pensionsbetreiberin hat heute Morgen nicht freundlich reagiert, als ich nach Bogdanov fragte. Wir sind hier mit Sicherheit richtig. Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden." Hannibals Blick fiel auf die beiden jungen Männer, die lachend aus dem kleinen Laden schlenderten, in dem Murdock vor guten 10 Minuten verschwunden war.

„Am besten sprechen wir heute Abend nochmal, wir wollen uns erst ein bisschen umsehen, hier sind viele verstreute Siedlungen oder weit abgelegene Häuser, mitten in der Landschaft. Kaum Nachbarschaft. Das wird nicht so einfach, es könnte praktisch jedes sein."  
„Hey Mann," B. A. kramte im hinteren Teil des Vans in seiner Werkzeugkiste „wo ist mein Lötkolben?"  
„B. A. sei etwas leiser, ich telefoniere!" er blickte nach hinten und beobachtete, wie sich B. A.s Stirn in Falten legte, während er sein Werkzeug aus dem kleinen, metallischen Koffer riss und um sich herum verteilte.  
„Mein Lötkolben ist weg!"  
„B. A. bitte! Ich versteh kein ein Wort, wenn du in der Kiste rumwühlst!"  
„Hannibal - der Spinner hat wieder an meinem Werkzeug gefummelt, du weißt, dass ich das echt nicht leiden kann! Ich hasse das! Entweder sagst du ihm, daß er das lassen soll, oder ich sag' es! Aber es wird weh tun, wenn ich es sag'."

„Nein Amy, das übliche Drama. B. A und Murdock…."  
Sein Blick schweifte wieder aus dem Fenster zu dem roten 1967er Mustang, der gerade auf der Straße wendete und davon fuhr. Er schaute wieder auf die Ladentür, auf den Ford, wieder zur Ladentür, zum Ford und plötzlich aktivierten seine Gedanken irgendeinen Warnmechanismus in seinem Kopf.  
„Amy, wir müssen auflegen!" Er drückte auf den Knopf auf dem Telefon und sprang aus dem Van  
„B. A., da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht! Wo ist Murdock?

* * *

Murdock richtete sich benommen auf, als Hannibal und B. A. in den Laden stürmten. Er hatte Mühe aus dem Chaos an Zeitschriften und zerborstenen Regalböden zu klettern und hielt sich mit einer Hand die stark blutende Nase. Die Kassiererin war zu seiner Seite und versuchte ihm hinaus zu helfen.  
„Murdock! Hannibal eilte zu ihm hinüber. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"  
„Face." Er stöhnte.  
Hannibal packte an seinen Arm, zog ihn hoch. „Wer war das?" Er reichte Murdock ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche für die Nase  
„Face."  
„Nein, ich meine, wer hat dir die Nase blutig geschlagen?"  
„Es war Face!" wiederholte er eindringlich und drückte dabei das Taschentuch unter seine schmerzende Nase „Und er hat einen verdammt mächtigen Wumms drauf."  
„Bist du dir sicher? Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Murdock atmete tief durch, versuchte klare Worte zu formen. „Sie sind eben gerade aus dem Laden raus, du müßtest sie doch gesehen haben!"

B. A. runzelte die Stirn „Wenn das wirklich Face war…..was zur Hölle hast du gemacht, daß er dich geschlagen hat?".  
"Gar nichts, ich schwöre! Ich habe nur nach dem Weg nach Hause gefragt."  
"Und da flippt er so aus, Mann?"  
"So ein kleiner Spargeltarzan hat das zu ihm gesagt. Und der große Dicke hat's noch mal wiederholt."  
"Die beiden habe ich tatsächlich aus dem Laden kommen sehen…" Hannibal versuchte ihm Glauben zu schenken.  
"Ja, und der Dünne hat gesagt, Face soll das erledigen, und dann - Hannibal, er hat nicht mal gezögert! Es ging so schnell."  
Hannibal schaute ihn nachdenklich an, während er noch immer seine Hand an Murdocks Arm hatte. Dass Face ihnen einfach so über den Weg laufen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Überhaupt, daß er sich frei bewegen konnte, war schon verwunderlich. Er hatte einkalkuliert, sofern sie ihn überhaupt finden würden, ihn aus irgendeinem dunklen Kellerverließ kratzen zu müssen, eher tot wie lebendig. Zusammenfassend konnte man die Situation also als gar nicht mal so schlecht beschreiben.

„...Hannibal?"  
"Ja?"  
"Könntest du wenigstens fragen, ob sie gebrochen ist?"  
„Was?"  
„Meine Nase Hannibal, ich bin verletzt!"  
"Ähm - Ist sie gebrochen?"  
"Nein"  
"Gut, hätten wir das geklärt."  
B. A. grinste, als ihn Murdocks trotziger Blick traf.  
"Warum grinst du?"  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet Faceman hat dir eins aufs Dach gehauen. Verdammt, ich hoffe, es ist nachhaltig!"  
"Du großer, böser, gemeiner, schwarzer Mann! DA freut er sich nicht, daß wir unseren Freund wiedergefunden haben, nein, dieser gemeine Mensch freut sich, daß ich gehauen wurde!"  
"B. A. das ist wirklich nicht nett." Hannibal drehte sich zu der jungen Kassiererin, die verunsichert neben ihnen stand „Miss, wollen Sie nicht lieber die Polizei rufen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein das lohnt ohnehin nicht."  
B. A. schaute sie fragend an. „Wieso nicht?"

Sie seufzte tief und begann ein paar Waren vom Boden aufzuheben „Die werden nichts tun."  
„Dann rufen wir die Polizei, jemand muß Ihren Schaden aufnehmen, für die Versicherung"  
„Nein – bitte. Lassen Sie das. Das passiert ungefähr alle vier Wochen und niemand nimmt irgendwas auf und es wird auch keine Versicherung zahlen."  
„Alle vier Wochen?" Hannibals Interesse war geweckt  
„Ja schon. Die machen ständig Ärger. Das liegt wohl daran, weil wir nicht in deren komischen Gewerbeverein sind."  
„In wessen Verein?"  
„Von diesem Bogdanov. Er kontrolliert die Stadt mit seinem merkwürdigen Verein"  
„Und deswegen machen solche Windelscheißer Ihnen das Leben schwer? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!" Murdock tupfte sich beim Sprechen die Nase  
„Der Windelscheißer ist Bogdanov's Sohn, Viktor. Er und seine Schläger fallen ständig irgendwo negativ auf."  
„Seine Schläger? - Miss, ich schlage vor, wir kümmern uns darum." Hannibal blickte zu seinen Männern und erhielt ein deutliches Nicken.

„Der ist wirklich gefährlich, lassen sie das lieber. "  
„Überlassen Sie das ruhig uns. Wo können wir diesen Bogdanov finden?"  
„Der wohnt außerhalb, Richtung Norden, die `95 hoch. Da muß er irgendwo ein großes Anwesen haben, heißt es. Ich weiß nicht genau wo."  
Murdock faltete das Taschentuch in seinen Händen und steckte es in die Tasche. Seine Nase war geschwollen, etwas trockenes Blut klebte noch in seinem Gesicht. „Ma'am, wissen Sie denn wer mit Jimmi gemeint ist? Spargelviktor sagte eben, er müsse noch dort hin."  
„Es gibt einen Jim Newton hier, der hat eine Sportsbar, gleich an der Route 95. Da feiern die ganzen Jugendlichen aus der Uni. Und Viktor ist häufig dort. Aber das hat erst abends auf"  
„Ok, laßt uns fahren, vielleicht erwischen wir sie noch"

* * *

„Danil, eins mußt du mir endlich mal verraten: Wo hast du gelernt, so zuzuschlagen? Du siehst gar nicht wie so ein harter Typ aus!"  
Danil starrte wortlos auf den Tacho und beobachtete, wie die Nadel stetig nach oben wanderte, während er das Gaspedal nach unten trat.  
„Los. Raus mit der Sprache!" Viktor lehnte sich mit den Armen über die beiden Vordersitze und schaute Danil mit bohrendem Blick an „Wo zur Hölle kommst du her?"

Danil biß die Zähne aufeinander. Er wußte einfach keine Antwort darauf, denn es gab kein Leben vor seinem jetzigen. Er wußte nicht mal, wo Alexejew ihn gefunden hatte. Er hatte oft darüber gegrübelt und nach vielen schlaflosen Nächten kam er irgendwann zu der Überzeugung, daß sein voriges Leben aus nichts Gutem bestanden haben mußte, denn sonst hätte er sich sicher an etwas erinnern können. „Die Seele schützt sich vor schlechten Erinnerungen." hatte Emma gesagt, als er einmal fragte, wo er herkomme. Sie sagte, daß er sehr krank gewesen sei, schlecht ausgesehen habe, und viel zu dünn war er auch. Wenn Alexejew ihn nicht gerettet hätte, sagte sie, dann wisse sie nicht, ob er das überstanden hätte. Was also auch immer vorher gewesen war, er wollte es auf keinen Fall mehr zurück. Und obwohl er sich dagegen sträubte, heftete sich dennoch manchmal die Ungewissheit an seine Gedanken und quälte ihn tagelang. Das Tanklicht leuchtete auf.

„Vielleicht ist FBI Agent und spioniert deinen Vater"  
„Herrgott, lern' doch mal endlich die Sprache vernünftig ! Der eine spricht gar nichts, der andere kann keine zwei zusammenhängenden Sätze aussprechen –wie soll mich so einer ernst nehmen?" Er seufzte laut und ließ sich dabei zurück auf die rote Lederbank des Fords gleiten. „Wir fahren heute Abend zu Jimmi, jetzt habe ich keine Lust."  
„Aber dein Vater erwartet heute Mittag zurück…"  
„Jetzt hör doch mal auf mit meinem Vater! Den ganzen Tag hör ich nur „dein Vater". Offenbar dreht sich die verschissene Sonne nur um ihn! Wir machen das jetzt so wie ich sage! Ich hoffe, ich hab mich klar ausgedrückt."

Er schwieg einen Moment, fügte dann etwas ruhiger hinzu:  
„Soll ich das jetzt noch mal auf Russisch und in Gebärdensprache wiederholen?"  
Es war für einige Minuten Stille im Auto, dann räusperte sich Boris kleinlaut  
„Ich sage, wird Ärger geben…."


	12. At Jimmy's

Die grelle Neonreklame von ‚Jimmi's Sportsbar' tauchte den vollen Parkplatz in ein rotes, wirres Licht. Der Club lag günstig, direkt an dem Zubringer zur Route 95 und griff damit fast allen anderen Lokalen der Stadt das überwiegend jungendliche Publikum ab. Es gab fast keinen Abend in der Woche, an dem der Club nicht gut gefüllt war.

„Da steht der Mustang!" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete B. A. auf das Auto rechts von ihnen. Er fuhr vorbei und parkte den Van in ausreichendem Abstand auf dem großen Parkplatz etwas abseits, in einer schlecht beleuchteten Nische. „Die Frau aus dem Laden hatte Recht. Sie sind hier."  
Hannibal atmete auf: „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß wir sie so schnell nicht mehr finden, nachdem wir sie heute Morgen verpaßt haben – Reich mir doch bitte das Fernglas, Murdock"

„Yes, Sir!"

Hannibal drehte sich überrascht nach hinten: „Murdock – gibt es einen Grund, warum du eine Army-Uniform trägst?"  
„Natürlich Sir."  
„und der wäre?"  
„Als Ersatz für Colonel Decker, Sir."  
„Hannibal, der macht mich aggressiv, es fällt mir wirklich schwer sitzen zu bleiben!" B. A. warf Murdock einen drohenden Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Colonel Decker?"  
„Ja Sir. Er kann doch nun nicht hier sein, weil er doch gar nicht weiß, wo wir hingefahren sind"  
„Ah ja" Hannibal drehte sich wieder zurück, nahm das Fernglas und beobachtete den Haupteingang der Sportsbar. Sinnlos das weiter auszudiskutieren. „Ganz schön viel los, da geht's zu wie im Bienenstock. Am liebsten wäre mir, sie kämen raus und wir schnappen ihn uns einfach." Er stellte das Fernglas schärfer: „Allerdings wissen wir nicht, ob da noch andere Leute von Bogdanov drin sind. Dann könnten wir ein Problem kriegen." Er blickte kurz zu B. A.  
„Ich will einen Sender an ihrem Wagen, für alle Fälle. - Murdock, zieh dich um, wir beide gehen rein!"  
„Was ist, wenn dich einer erkennt, Hannibal? Bogdanov's Leute waren auch in der Miene."  
„B. A.," Hannibal grinste selbstgefällig „Meine Perückensammlung…."  
„…ist in der Pension, wie du es mir aufgetragen hattest."  
„Verdammt. - Ok, Murdock, du gehst allein rein. Zieh dir eine Mütze tief ins Gesicht und halte Abstand, vor allem von Face. Nicht, daß der noch Alarm schlägt."  
Murdock nickte und streifte seine olivfarbene Army-Jacke ab.  
„Ich will wissen mit wem sie da sind und ob noch irgendwelche möglichen Aufpasser in dem Laden verteilt sind, wie schnell wir aus der Tür rauskommen und ob es einen zweiten Weg gibt. Du nimmst das Funkgerät mit. Bevor dich wieder einer k. o. schlagen will, gibst du bitte Meldung."  
„Zu Befehl, Sir."  
„Wenn die Gelegenheit es zuläßt, werden wir nicht zögern und holen ihn sofort raus. Wir werden spontan handeln und es wird schnell gehen müssen. – Fertig?"  
Ein Nicken folgte von B. A. und Murdock  
„Ok, dann los!"  
Hannibal sah zu, wie sich Murdock in Windeseile umzog und B. A. nach dem kleinen Kästchen mit den Sendern griff  
„Noch was: Wenn er sich irgendwie ziert, geht ihm das Licht aus, klar?"

* * *

„Auch Nummer Sechs folgt ihren Lieben,  
genau wie Wodka Nummer Sieben.  
Und ist der Siebte erst mal drin,  
macht auch der Achte wieder Sinn.  
Das ist mir neu und du bist nicht gescheit,  
da sag ich lieber mal dem Hannibal Bescheid." Murdock schlängelte sich durch die volle Bar, bis er eine dunkle Nische neben den Toiletten fand, wo er unbemerkt das Funkgerät hervorholen konnte. Mit der freien Hand strich er über die kleine Army Anstecknadel, die er sich ohne Hannibals Wissen an seine Lederjacke gesteckt hatte, während er auf den Knopf des Funkgerätes drückte.

„Colonel?" Das Funkgerät knackte  
„Ja Murdock, kommen"  
„ähm"  
„ Bericht Murdock?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll,  
der Faceman, der ist ziemlich voll."  
„Ich versteh nicht…?"  
„Der ist sturzbetrunken! Die saufen einen Wodka nach dem anderen!"  
„Face trinkt?"  
„Ja."  
„Das ist neu… Wie ist die Lage da drinnen?"  
„Sie sind zu dritt, genau wie heute Morgen im Laden: Face, Viktor und der Dicke. Alle ziemlich angeheitert." Face gräbt die Weiber an und schleppt sie dann zum Tisch."  
„Das ist vertraut" Hannibal grinste.  
„Ich habe sonst niemanden erkennen können, der dazu passen könnte. Alles junge Leute."  
„Ok, wir holen ihn da raus! Murdock, lass dir einen Vorwand einfallen, warum sie vor die Tür gehen müssen. Sobald er draußen ist, gehört er uns!"  
„Roger".  
Murdock stellte das das Funkgerät stumm und steckte es in seine Tasche. Ein Vorwand sollte leicht zu finden sein. Vielleicht würde er sagen, daß schöne der Mustang in Flammen aufgegangen war. Oder er würde eine Schlägerei anzetteln. Er berührte seine lädierte Nase. Oder lieber doch keine Schlägerei. Vielleicht wäre es besser, er würde gleich einen Feueralarm im Club auslösen, dann wäre auch das Chaos auf der Strasse vorteilhaft. Er zog die schwarze Wollmütze tiefer ins Gesicht und versuchte eine lässige Haltung anzunehmen, als ihn jemand anrempelte.

„Hey, bißchen langsamer, Kumpel!"  
Der Rempler ignorierte ihn und wankte an ihm vorbei, direkt auf die Herrentoilette.  
Murdock schaute ihm verdutzt nach „Nein, nein, nein, nein! Das ist doch die falsche Richtung Face!"  
Er seufzte kurz, prüfte den Sitz der Mütze und folgte ihm schließlich in den hell gefliesten Raum.  
Hinter einer hölzernen Trennwand unmittelbar am Eingangsbereich, die offenbar als Sichtschutz nachträglich eingebaut worden war, waren sechs Kabinen und gegenüber sechs Urinale zu sehen. . Erst, als er noch einen weiteren Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes machte, hinter die Trennwand, sah er die Waschbecken und Face. Er hatte sich an der Wand über den Waschbecken abgestützt und machte einen ziemlich erschöpften Eindruck.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Sir?" Murdock versuchte seine Stimme tiefer klingen zu lassen und den direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Doch Face tat ihm den Gefallen und schaute ihn erst gar nicht an. Stattdessen drehte er den kleinen Wasserhahn auf und hielt eine Hand darunter.  
„Sir? - Sie sollten an die frische Luft gehen….das hilft."  
Face ignorierte Murdock, sammelte das Wasser in seinen Händen, kühlte sich dann damit das rote Gesicht.  
„Das mit der frischen Luft klappt wirklich, ich helf ihnen nach draußen…." Etwas unsicher legte Murdock seine Hand auf Face' Schulter. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später, ohne seinen Blick vom Waschbecken zu lösen, schnellte Face' Hand zu Murdocks Hand auf seiner Schulter, griff dessen Handgelenk und drückte es so feste zu, bis es weh tat. Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er es wieder los, machte sich erneut das Gesicht naß, ganz so, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Murdock war irritiert und rieb sein schmerzendes Handgelenk. „Ich meinte es ja nur gut. Kein Grund gleich wütend zu werden, Kumpel."  
Man könnte in der Tat von einem gewissen Aggressionspotenzial sprechen, so hätte es jedenfalls Dr. Snider im Krankenhaus ausgedrückt. Jetzt nicht aufgeben, das siebte Nein ist ein Vielleicht - das hatte er in einer Zeitung gelesen.  
„Ich kann ihnen ja auch ein Taxi holen, wenn sie das möchten? Man kann ruhig auch mal Hilfe annehmen, schließlich war jeder von uns mal betrunk….."  
Face flog herum, packte rabiat Murdocks Kragen, in seinen Augen der blanke Zorn. Seine rechte Faust holte zum Zuschlagen aus, Murdock riß abwehrend die Hände vor und kniff die Augen zusammen.

* * *

„Murdock kommen!"  
Rauschen  
„Abbruch sofort, da ist Ärger im Anmarsch! Hier sind gerade Bogdanovs Leute vorgefahren. Murdock?"  
Hannibal seufzte, ließ das Funkgerät in seinen Schoß sinken und blickte zu B. A. „Es ist zum verrückt werden!"  
„Der Mann IST verrückt, Hannibal!"

* * *

Auf keinen Fall würde er sich mit Face schlagen, also wartete Murdock auf den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Doch es passierte überraschenderweise gar nichts! Es blieb still, seine Nase unangetastet…. Irgendetwas hatte Face offenbar mitten in der Bewegung stoppen lassen.

Murdock blinzelte vorsichtig, folgte dann Face' verwirrtem Blick, der an der kleinen Army Anstecknadel an seinem Revers hängen geblieben war. Die linke Hand immer noch fest an Murdocks Kragen, berührte er mit den Fingern der anderen Hand ganz langsam die Nadel und strich nahezu behutsam über das winzige Schwert mit den zwei Pfeilen darüber. Seine Finger glitten mehrmals über das Metall und bewegten es im grellen Neonlicht. Als er Murdock schließlich ansah, lag so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit in seinen Augen, vielleicht war es auch Verwirrtheit oder Entsetzen - Murdock war sich nicht sicher. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, lockerte Face seinen Griff an Murdocks Kragen, also setzte Murdock alles auf eine Karte:  
„Du kannst sie haben, wenn sie dir gefällt…?" Er zögerte kurz, unsicher, ob Face nicht doch noch zuschlagen würde. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen zur Nadel und löste sie von seinem Kragen um sie Face zu geben. Fast benommen nahm Face die Anstecknadel, schaute dabei immer noch irritiert zu Murdock. Er schien zu versuchen wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu erlangen, aber auf irgendeine Weise lähmte ihn diese Situation völlig.

Er drehte die Anstecknadel in seiner Hand hin und her, sprach die eingravierten Worte nach  
De oppresso liber Seine Stimme war leise und überraschend ruhig. „Was bedeutet das?"  
„Freiheit den Unterdrückten"  
„..den Unterdrückten?"  
Murdock nickte und erhaschte einen weiteren verständnislosen Blick von seinem Freund.  
„Woher ist das?"  
Die Tür schlug auf.

„DANIL!?"

Face zuckte zusammen, zerrte dann Murdock ruckartig zur Seite und drängte ihn in eine der Kabinen  
„He!" Murdock wehrte sich erfolglos.

„DANIL!?"

Mit einem beherzten Schubs stieß er Murdock so hart zurück, daß dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand der Kabine schlug. Er zog die Tür zu, blickte sich suchend um, nahm den Besen, der neben den Waschbecken an der Wand lehnte und verkantete ihn geschickt mit dem Türgriff. Murdock schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür  
„Hey, was soll der Scheiß?!"

„Danil! Wo zur Hölle bleibst du? Was machst du da?"  
Danil schwieg und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
Viktors schaute auf den verkanteten Besenstiel und grinste: „Wäre schön, wenn du mich an deinem Spaß teilhaben läßt! Aber du solltest nicht übertreiben, sonst fällt es noch meinem Vater auf und wir kriegen Ärger. – apropos: Mein Vater…" Viktor rollte die Augen „Er ist hier, wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir noch den Hinterausgang."  
Murdock wollte wiederholt gegen die Tür poltern, aber als er die Eingangstür erneut hörte, riet ihm einer der vielen Kobolde in seinem Kopf, besser still zu sein.

„Viktor! Was für eine Überraschung." Alexejews Stimme klang emotionslos. Durch die geöffnete Tür sah Viktor, wie sich zwei Männer vor der Tür postierten, Wladimir und Dimitrij folgten seinem Vater in den Raum hinein.  
„Vater."  
„Ist es nicht so, mein lieber Sohn, daß du etwas Wichtiges für mich erledigen solltest?"  
„Ich, ja, es war heute Mittag zu…"  
„Viktor." Bogdanov wirkte beängstigend ruhig „Erspare uns deine kindischen Ausreden. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, daß du nun alt genug bist…" Dann wurde er unerwartet laut „…EIN SIMPLES PAKET ABZUGEBEN!"  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich…"  
„Dir fällt immer noch ein ABER ein! Wie kannst du nur mein Sohn sein? Ich frage mich, was ich in deiner Erziehung falsch gemacht habe, daß du selbst einfachste Aufgaben nicht erledigen kannst?"  
Viktor schaute betreten zu Boden.  
„Was wäre, wenn zum Beispiel ein Menschenleben von deinen Versäumnissen abhängig wäre?" Er zog seine Pistole aus dem Holster, Viktor schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nun Viktor, erwarte bitte nicht von mir, daß ich deine Unfähigkeit einfach so hinnehmen kann. Es wird Zeit, daß du lernst, was das Wort „wichtig" bedeutet." Ohne genau hinzuschauen, griff er neben sich, packte Danil an der Schulter, zerrte ihn vor sich, drückte ihm mit der anderen Hand die Pistole an die Schläfe und spannte den Abzug.  
„Es könnte vielleicht Danil's Leben sein, welches von dir abhängt. Oder meines, oder vielleicht sogar auch dein eigenes. Hast du dir das schon einmal überlegt?"  
Alexejew riss erneut an Danils Schulter, drückte ihn grob in gebeugter Haltung genau vor Viktor. „Möchtest du jemanden sterben sehen Viktor? Möchtest du die Verantwortung für seinen Tod übernehmen?"  
Viktor wurde nervös, seine Stimme begann zu zittern: „Nein, er, warum er?" Seine Hände wurden schwitzig.  
„Warum? Einer bezahlt immer für irgendwelche Versäumnisse." Er drehte die Pistole in der Hand und hielt sie Viktor hin „Vielleicht ist es lehrreicher für dich, wenn du selbst den Abzug drückst. Denn du allein trägst die Schuld an der Situation, dann sollte auch sein Blut an deinen Händen kleben!"  
Viktor griff angespannt nach der Pistole und richtete sie zögernd auf Danil. Danil hatte die Augen geschlossen, verharrte still und wehrlos in seiner unglücklichen Position. Es verwunderte Viktor, wie ruhig Danil mit der Pistole an seinem Kopf vor ihm stand, er atmete nicht mal schneller. Ob er keine Angst hatte?

„Nun, was ist?"  
„Vater, er hat doch gar keinen Fehler gemacht!" Viktors Stimme war aufgeregt  
„Jemand hat etwas versäumt, jemand muß dafür bezahlen. So ist das Leben" Er griff nach Viktors Hand mit der Pistole, drehte sie samt seiner Hand um und richtete sie so auf Viktor selbst: „Du kannst allerdings auch gern selbst bezahlen…"  
Viktor wich erschreckt zurück „Nein!"  
„Nein? Du hast Glück, daß du mein eigen Fleisch und Blut bist, sonst wärst du jetzt tot!" Er sicherte die Pistole und nahm sie Viktor aus der Hand. Dann ließ er endlich Danil los, griff aber nun so fest nach Viktors Schulter, daß Viktor versuchte dem Griff nach unten auszuweichen:  
„Danil, es tut mir leid, daß ich unhöflich zu dir sein mußte. Aber einer muß nun mal für Fehler gerade stehen. Ich setze auf dein Verständnis, ich kann schlecht meinen Sohn verletzen. Aber er muß nun mal lernen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man Fehler macht. – Wladimir!?"  
Es kam unerwartet von der Seite. Wladimirs Schlag traf Danil empfindlich in die Magengrube und er taumelte sofort zurück. Noch ehe er schützend die Hände heben konnte, folgte der nächste Treffer ins Gesicht. Viktor zuckte zusammen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er zusah, wie sein Vater jemanden verprügeln ließ. Doch diesmal fühlte es sich anders an und das nicht, weil er Danil mochte. Nein. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich so etwas wie schuldig. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht sah er zu, wie Danil strauchelte. Er versuchte sich am Waschbecken abzufangen, doch bekam keinen Halt, stürzte. Wladimir fing ihn ab, zerrte ihn hoch und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Seine Schläge waren hart und schnell, Wladimirs Markenzeichen

„SIEH HIN VIKTOR! Das könntest auch jetzt du sein! Möchte wissen, wie Danil darüber denkt, daß er für deine Fehler bezahlen darf?  
Viktor schwieg.  
„Und weißt du was mich zusätzlich ärgert? Daß Danil morgen ausfällt und er nicht für mich arbeiten kann! Auch das ist deine Schuld. Du wirst morgen Danil's Arbeiten übernehmen. Und erlaube dir besser keine weiteren Fehler."  
Bogdanov drehte sich zur Tür, zerrte dabei Viktor mit sich. „Wir fahren nach Hause, vorwärts!" Dimitrij öffnete ihm die Tür.  
Beim Verlassen des Raumes drehte er sich noch einmal um, sein Blick verharrte für einige Sekunden auf Danil, der benommen am Boden lag: „Wladimir, ich glaube es ist genug."

* * *

B. A. beschleunigte den Van um die zwei schwarzen Limousinen vor ihnen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren  
„Murdock, was hast du solange da drin gemacht? Dein Funkgerät war aus." Hannibal drehte sich nach hinten.  
„Ich bin auf der Herrentoilette eingesperrt gewesen - dank Face!" grummelte Murdock "Die Putzfrau hat mich raus gelassen."  
„Wo ist Face?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind eben raus."  
„Es kamen nur drei von Bogdanov's Leuten, Bogdanov selbst und sein Sohn. Einer der Wagen ist nach hinten gefahren, vermutlich sind sie dann hinten raus…".  
„…Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, mit Face wäre es wohl zu auffällig gewesen…."  
Hannibal schaute ihn fragend an  
„Wieso, was ist mit Face?"  
„Einer der Affen hat ihn zusammengeschlagen. Es klang mir nicht so, als hätte Face da noch ohne Aufsehen zu erregen rausgehen können…"  
„Was ist passiert?" Hannibal's Stirn legte sich in kleine, zornige Falten.  
„Der Typ ist krank, Hannibal! Für 'ne Sekunde hab ich echt gedacht, der knallt ihn ab."  
„Warum?"  
„Sein Sohn hat irgendetwas vergessen und Bogdanov vertritt die Meinung, irgendjemand müsse eben für Versäumnisse bezahlen."

Hannibal rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht: „Mit B. A.s Sendern wissen wir gleich, wo wir sie finden und dann bereiten wir der verdammten Scheiße ein Ende. Ich bin's leid."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht einfach wegläuft! Er war ganz allein auf der Toilette, er hätte einfach gehen können." sagte Murdock und rutschte dabei in seinem Sitz in eine bequemere Position.  
Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Hannibal schweigend auf die Strasse, beobachtete die zwei schwarzen Limousinen in einigen Metern vor ihnen.  
„Genau das ist es, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, Murdock. Ihn da rauszuholen wird nicht das einzige Problem sein, was wir haben."

„Die werden langsamer."  
„Ok, halte Abstand, B. A.. Ich will nicht, daß sie uns bemerken."

* * *

 _„Gib mir deine Hand! - jetzt sofort!"_  
Der Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Mühsam streckte Danil seine Hand aus, um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Die Bewegung schmerzte so stark, daß er laut aufstöhnen wollte, doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Irgendetwas drückte auf seine Lunge und nahm ihm die Atemluft. Es zwang ihn nur noch stärker einatmen zu wollen, er fühlte Panik. Als er schwerfällig die Augen öffnete, blickte er auf das schwarze Leder der Rückbank und entspannte sich ein wenig. Es roch nach Zigaretten und Wodka. Vielleicht war er es selbst, er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Er konnte Wladimir am Steuer sitzen sehen, Dimitrij auf der Beifahrerseite. Sie unterhielten sich auf Russisch, lachten ausgelassen. Danil zog seine Hand zurück, niemand hatte etwas zu ihm gesagt. Er spürte die kalte Fensterscheibe, gegen die sein Kopf lehnte und etwas tropfte auf Danils Hand. Es war warm.

Wladimir.  
Die Erinnerung kam langsam wieder und gleichzeitig meldeten immer mehr Körperteile schmerzhafte Bereiche. Diesen Gorilla sollte man wirklich lieber im Zoo hinter Gittern halten. Seine raspelkurzen Haare, sein plattes Gesicht und diese riesige Nase ließen tatsächlich einen gewissen Vergleich zu einer größeren Affenart zu. Wie zur Hölle konnte ein Mensch nur so hart zuschlagen? Und er tat es mit einer Ruhe und Selbstverständlichkeit, die noch beängstigender war, wie die die Wucht seiner Schläge. Vor Wladimir hatten alle Angst - und Wladimir? Der fürchtete nur einen Mensch auf dieser Welt: Alexejew.

Danil versuchte sich in eine bessere Position zu bringen, doch er fühlte sich schwer wie Blei, jede Bewegung schmerzte. Baumwipfel rauschten am Fenster vorbei, er begann sie zu zählen. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Zum Glück schien der Wagen nach kurzer Zeit langsamer zu werden, mit Sicherheit waren sie bald zu Hause. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ins Haus kommen sollte. Wenn er es auf seinen eigenen Füßen nicht schaffen würde, würde Wladimir ihm helfen….nachhelfen sozusagen. Vielleicht aber auch Dimitrij, eine deutlich bessere Vorstellung.  
Für einen schmerzhaften Atemzug schloß er kurz die Augen, dann drehte er seine blutverschmierte Hand und öffnete sie: Darin hielt er noch immer die kleine Anstecknadel. Während Wladimir ihn verprügelt hatte, hatte sich ihre geöffnete Nadel in seine Handfläche gebohrt, er hatte sie nicht verlieren wollen. Er schloß die Hand wieder zu einer Faust und ertrug den stechenden Schmerz der Nadel. So wußte er wenigstens, daß sie da war.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder aus dem Fenster. Aufeinandergetürmte Autos tauchten in seinem Sichtbereich auf, also mußten sie beim Schrottplatz sein und seine Augen wanderten automatisch zum Außenspiegel auf der Beifahrerseite. Er war so verstellt, daß Danil einen kleinen Ausschnitt der Strasse hinter ihnen sehen konnte. Ein schwarzer Van folgte ihnen, doch so sehr er etwas sagen wollte - seine Lippen brachten keinen Ton hervor.


	13. La Villa

„Wach auf!"  
Sein Schädel hämmerte. Es war kein Hämmern, vielmehr ein Dröhnen. Seine Hand griff an seinen Kopf, hielt die Stirn. Aufwachen, er mußte aufwachen. Konnte nicht. Seine Rippen. Nicht bewegen. Das Einatmen tat höllisch weh.

„Hey, wach auf!"  
Er spürte einen Klaps mit der Hand in seinem Gesicht. Noch mehr Dröhnen im Kopf, der Schmerz breitete sich wie eine Welle aus. Es drehte sich alles. Ein Kater wäre ein Kinderspiel gewesen, im Vergleich hierzu.  
„Verdammt. Ist tot, Wladimir!"

Lachen. Erneut ein Schubs gegen seine Schulter. Er riss die Augen auf  
„Ah, nicht tot. Mußt aufwachen! Mußt wach sein. Fahren…."

Er starrte in Dimitrijs Gesicht, verstand kein Wort. Es war zu früh, sein Kopf hämmerte zu stark um Dimitrijs halbe Sätze zu verstehen. Dimitrij beugte sich über ihn, schloß die Kette auf. „Mußt wach sein, niemand da. Haus allein."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Sortierte die Gedanken, bis sein Kopf die verstümmelten Sätze verstehen konnte.

* * *

Bogdanovs Haus entpuppte sich als riesiges Anwesen, von außen kaum abschätzbar, wie viele Zimmer darin enthalten sein mochten. Um die große Villa, die im Kolonialstil erbaut worden war, befand sich ein ebenso riesiges Gelände, überwiegend Rasenfläche, nur am Rand einige hübsch geschnittene Bäume und Büsche, dahinter erstreckte sich ein Waldstück. Ein metallischer hoher Zaun umgab das Grundstück im vorderen Bereich, grenzte an den breiten, weißen Kiesweg, der zur Haustür führte. Die lange Nebenstrasse, die von der Route 95 abzweigte, führte an einem Schrottplatz und an einigen, wenigen abgelegenen Häusern vorbei und endete genau an der hübschen Villa in einer Sackgasse. Es gab keine unmittelbaren Nachbarn und auch keinen Durchfahrtsverkehr. Wenn man die unscheinbare Abzweigung am Schrottplatz nahm, rechnete man nicht mit einem solchen Anwesen am Ende der Strasse. B. A. mußte den Van ein großes Stück weit weg am Waldrand parken, damit man ihn vom Haus aus nicht sehen konnte. Murdock und er warteten dort gut versteckt und behielten das Haus im Auge, während Hannibal bereits zur Tür unterwegs war. Aus der Ferne sahen sie ihn auf den Hauseingang zu trödeln. Hannibal war in seiner Rolle. Voll und ganz.

* * *

Es war schwül und drückend, die Luft war nahezu mit einem Messer zu schneiden und Hannibal spürte bereits erste Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, als er an der großen, hölzernen Haustür klingelte. Er beugte sich vor und versuchte durch die mosaikartigen Scheiben etwas im Inneren zu erkennen. Das Klingeln war deutlich zu hören, denn das kleine geöffnete Fenster neben der Haustür gewährte Zugang zu den Geräuschen im Inneren. Niemand öffnete. Er wartete geduldig – Es mußte noch jemand zuhause sein, mehrere Fenster waren offen. Bogdanov war vor knappen 10 Minuten mit seinen Männern fortgefahren, doch Hannibal konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, daß das Haus komplett unbewacht sein sollte.

Ungehindert war er bis zur Haustür spaziert - das war schon irgendwie überraschend. Das große Haupttor, welches dazu gedacht war, Auffahrten zu verschließen, war nicht bewacht und blieb sogar offen, als Bogdanov davon gefahren war. Es waren keine Hunde auf dem Grundstück – selbst Kameras konnte er keine sehen. Bogdanov wog sich offenbar in ziemlich großer Sicherheit. Beeindruckend. Und ein kleines bißchen Erschreckend.

Er klingelte erneut und überprüfte den Sitz seiner grauhaarigen Lockenperücke im Spiegelbild der Mosaikscheiben. Auf falsche Zähne hatte er verzichtet, nur die blaue Latzhose hatte er übergestreift.

„DANIIIILLL?!"  
Eine Frauenstimme war im Inneren zu hören.

„Danil, es ist jemand an der Tür!"

Er hob die Augenbrauen und reckte sich etwas zu dem offenen Fenster. ‚Danil', das war doch der Name, den Murdock ihm gestern Abend genannt hatte? Er wurde etwas ungeduldig und drückte erneut auf die Klingel. Schließlich sah er durch die farbigen Scheiben eine kräftige Frauengestalt auf ihn zukommen. Die Tür öffnete sich

„Ja bitte?"  
„Guten Tag Ma'am." Hannibal machte eine höfliche Nickbewegung und setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf. „Ich komme von Phone-Com, Ihrer Telefongesellschaft Nummer 1 im ganzen Land. Wir hatten gestern einen Stromausfall und einige Verteiler weisen Störungen auf. Hatten Sie heute auch Probleme gehabt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich glaube nicht…"  
„Nun Ma'am, wenn es nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern ihre Anschlüsse im Haus überprüfen, schließlich wollen wir von Phone-Com, daß sie auch weiterhin zufriedene Kunden von uns sind. Nicht, daß es noch nachträglich Ärger gibt…"  
„Ähm also eigentlich…"  
„Die Störungen können auch erst später auftreten, denn der Computer der Hauptzentrale scheint defekt zu sein. Das ist uns wirklich sehr unangenehm, sie haben da völlig Recht: sowas sollte bei Phone–Com gar nicht passieren dürfen….!" Er schaute in ihr verunsichertes Gesicht. Verdammt, Face war darin einfach tausendmal besser als er!

„Ma'am, seien Sie unbesorgt, ich möchte nur nicht, daß nachher Ärger entsteht, Sie wissen ja wie das ist. Ihr Boss ruft bei meinem Boss an und beschwert sich, und dann kriegen wir beide einen Anschiss…" Ok, jetzt hatte er sie am Haken. Von Alexejew Bogdanov wollte niemand einen Anschiss kriegen. Etwas zaghaft trat sie zurück und gab den Eingang in den riesigen Hausflur frei. Sein Blick fiel direkt auf eine edle Holztreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Antikes Mobiliar, Parkettboden.  
„Gut, dann kommen sie herein, aber sie brauchen nicht lange oder?"  
„Nein, ich beeile mich. Wo finde ich die Telefonapparate?"  
„Alle?"  
„Ja tut mir leid."  
„Also es ist einer hier im Flur…" sie deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Flures zu einer Kommode vor einem großen Spiegel, „einer im Wohnzimmer," wieder ein Fingerzeig in die entsprechende Richtung „oben im Büro und dann ist noch einer hier nebenan in der Küche…."  
„Ah ja, ich finde mich schon zurecht." Er ging zielstrebig zum ersten Telefon, breitete B. A.s Werkzeug aus und begann geschäftig irgendwelche Geräte zu bedienen.  
Sie schaute ihm einige Sekunden zu: „Sie finden mich neben an, in der Küche. Bitte sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie nach oben gehen. Das Büro ist verschlossen".

Hannibal nickte. Das Büro interessierte ihn natürlich, und am liebsten auch der Keller. Er fragte sich, wo Face sein mochte, denn auf ihr Rufen war er offenbar nicht gekommen. Kaum hatte sie den Flur verlassen, schraubte er den Hörer auf und brachte B. A.s kleine Wanze in der Sprechmuschel an. Wenige Handgriffe später sammelte er das Werkzeug wieder ein und folgte ihr in die geräumige Küche. In der Mitte stand ein großer Esstisch aus altem Holz, die Küchenmöbel stilvoll in weiß. In der Mitte war ein zusätzlicher Arbeitsbereich, der mit frischem Gemüse belagert war. Offenbar war sie gerade dabei, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Aus der Küche führte eine kleine Tür nach draußen, in einen Teil des Gartens. Am Ende war ein Stück Wald zu sehen und in Hannibal entstanden erste Fluchtideen. Eigentlich war der jetzige Moment schon verführerisch günstig, fast schon auf einem silbernen Tablett. Aber er war allein und unbewaffnet, und wo sich Face befand wußte er auch nicht.

„Einen Kaffee?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, ich habe gerade Frischen aufgesetzt!"  
„Oh ja sehr gerne Ma'am. Schön haben Sie es hier!" Er legte das Werkzeug beiseite und nahm den Kaffee entgegen. „Hier läßt es sich bestimmt angenehm arbeiten"  
„Ich kann nicht klagen"  
„Und Sie sind die bezaubernde Küchenfee? Das sieht ja schon sehr verführerisch dort aus." Zeit seine eingerosteten Flirtkünste auszupacken. Er hätte bei Face besser aufpassen sollen. Gerade, als er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, hörte er hinter sich ein vertrautes Klacken.  
45er Colt, eindeutig.  
Er seufzte innerlich, hoffentlich flog seine Tarnung jetzt nicht auf! Cool bleiben. Als er sich langsam umdrehte, war die Küchenfee bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür:

„DANIL!"

Face lehnte mit blassem Gesicht am Türrahmen, die Waffe auf Hannibal gerichtet.  
Ein Auge blau-violett, die Lippe aufgeplatzt, getrocknetes Blut an den Händen, weitere blaue Flecke an seinem bloßem Oberkörper. Am linken Handgelenk war eine schmutzige, weiße Bandage. Fast beiläufig drückte die Haushälterin seinen Arm mit der Waffe herunter und zog ihn zu einem der Stühle.  
„Der Mann repariert nur unser Telefon, kein Grund zur Sorge." Mit mütterlichem Blick prüfte sie seine Verletzungen. „Wie siehst du denn überhaupt aus? Warum sagt mir niemand, daß du krank bist?"

Krank? Hannibal runzelte die Stirn. Face war grün und blau geschlagen und das nannte man hier krank? Das war krank, in der Tat.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Ich hoffe er hat Sie nicht erschreckt. Mr. Ähm…?"  
„Smith." Hannibal zögerte kurz und schaute zu Face „John Smith"

* * *

Die Hand lag mit der Pistole auf dem Tisch, mit der anderen rieb sich Danil den schmerzenden Kopf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Ein Kater wäre die eindeutig angenehmere Variante gewesen. Emma nahm ein frisches Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, machte es naß und tupfte auf seiner Hand herum, während sie dabei immer wieder zu dem grauhaarigen Mann blickte, der neben dem Telefon stand.

„Mit den Jungs hat man auch immer was zu tun" Sie lächelte verlegen: „Haben Sie Kinder?"  
„Ähm" Mr Smith blickte zu Danil, schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Einen Sohn. Nicht zurückgekehrt aus Vietnam".  
„Oh, das ist ja schrecklich." Sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne „Wie alt war er denn?"  
„In seinem Alter". Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf Danil, der sich unbehaglich fühlte. Der Mann sollte gehen. Er gefiel ihm nicht. Irgendetwas war komisch an ihm. Es widerstrebte Danil ihn anzuschauen und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fand er die Idee gut, ihn sofort aus dem Haus zu werfen. Wie leichtsinnig von Emma, jemand Fremdes so unbedarft hineinzulassen.

„Aber das Leben geht weiter, so hart es auch klingt. Und ich sollte nun auch meine Arbeit fortsetzen." Als der Mann nach seinem Werkzeug griff, zuckte Danil sichtbar zusammen, sein Griff um die Pistole festigte sich. Er hatte ganz sicher Verfolgungswahn, vielleicht sollte er wieder zurück ins Bett gehen. Smith warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Brauchen Sie noch einen Kaffee, ich mach Ihnen gern noch einen?" Emma eilte schon zur Kaffeemaschine.  
„Ahm nein, aber dürfte ich vielleicht rauchen?"  
Sie nickte und Mr Smith zog eine Zigarre aus der Brusttasche seiner Latzhose. Der Typ hatte das Arbeiten jedenfalls nicht erfunden: Mit aller Zeit machte er die Zigarre an, paffte erst einige Züge, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Danil beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, doch es fiel ihm heute schwer, konzentriert zu bleiben. Sämtliche Knochen schmerzten und sein Kopf hämmerte noch immer. Sobald der Mann das Haus verlassen hatte, würde er wieder ins Bett gehen. Er sollte die Zeit ausnutzen, in der Alexejew keine Aufgaben für ihn hatte.

„Und hier wohnt also eine Großfamilie, so wie es aussieht? Das ist ja auch was Schönes" plauderte der Alte und ließ seine Arbeit wieder liegen.  
„Ja so könnte man es nennen." Emma lächelte, es sah schon beinahe nach flirten aus.  
„Spricht wohl nicht viel, der Haussohn?"  
Sie blickte auf Danil: „Danil? Nein, der spricht nicht viel. Aber er ist ein guter Junge."  
„Jaha, die Jugend. Da weiß man ja nie woran man ist, nicht wahr?"  
Emma nickte wieder

„Und was arbeiten Sie?" er blickte auf Danil, wartete vergebens auf eine Antwort.

Verlegen rieb sich Danil den Kopf, stützte die Stirn in die Hände. Was wollte der? Konversation betreiben? Kein guter Tag. Genaugenommen haßte er jegliches Geplauder. Er hatte nichts zu sagen. Und er wollte auch nicht. Was sollte er auch erzählen? Daß er nicht wußte, woher er kam und wer er war? Oder, daß seine Familie zweifelhaften Geschäften nachging? Vielleicht, daß er mit einem Gorilla zusammen wohnte? Ok, das wäre womöglich etwas Interessantes. Vielleicht sollte er Bananen besorgen, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Ein schwaches Grinsen lief über seine Lippen, als er an Wladimir dachte.

Er sah kurz auf und schon wieder traf sein Blick den des Telefon-Typen. Was starrte der ihn ständig an? Noch nie ein paar blaue Flecke gesehen? Seine Geduld näherte sich einem Ende, ziemlich schnell sogar.

Er drehte seine gesäuberte Hand und betrachtete sie: die kleine Anstecknadel hatte häßliche Stiche im Inneren hinterlassen. Ob er die Nadel Emma zeigen sollte? Vielleicht wußte sie, woher das war. Seine Gedanken fanden den Weg zurück zum gestrigen Abend und das Gesicht des Mannes, dem die Nadel gehörte kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er paßte gar nicht in die Sportsbar. Und warum hatte er ihm so selbstverständlich die Nadel geschenkt? Irgendwie kam ihm der Mann bekannt vor…. Er hatte sein Gesicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen.

„Emma!"  
Emma schaute sich verwundert um und lächelte ihn an „Ja, was ist, Schätzchen?"  
„Da war etwas Komisches..." Plötzlich fühlte er sich aufgeregt, konnte das Gefühl kaum kontrollieren.  
„Da war ein Mann gestern Abend, und den habe ich vor ein paar Tagen schon mal gesehen - aber er kommt nicht von hier. Und…" Er stockte, sein Blick wurde unsicher. Still sein! Von der Nadel sollte er vielleicht doch besser nichts erzählen, seine Angst war zu groß, daß Alexejew sie ihm abnahm.  
„Und?"  
„Und – und ich find's komisch, weil….." stammelte er und blickte auf Emma, dann auf den Alten am Telefon „….ach - nichts weiter, er war nur irgendwie komisch…"  
"So?" Emma nickte unbeeindruckt und schälte die Kartoffeln. „Geh ins Bett Danil." Ihre Stimme war überraschend fest und bestimmend.

Danil schwieg, wartete einige Sekunden und erhob sich dann schwerfällig von seinem Platz. Als er Emmas Blick suchte, traf er schon wieder den Blick des Telefonheinis. Das war genug! Er griff nach der Pistole, schob den Stuhl ruckartig nach hinten und war in wenigen Schritten bei dem Mann. Er packte ihn zornig am Träger seiner Latzhose und hielt ihm die Pistole vor die Nase

„Du bist nicht der, den du vorgibst zu sein. Du verläßt jetzt unser Haus. Sofort!"  
„Danil!" Emmas Stimme schwappte über, doch er blendete sie einfach aus.  
„Ich mache doch nur meine Arbeit, junger Mann!" Der Alte schien diskutieren zu wollen, und das mit einer 45er vor dem Gesicht! Beeindruckend. Danil antwortete nicht, zerrte ihn stattdessen zur Küchentür.

„HE, Mein Werkzeug!"  
„Vergiss es, nichts davon ist geeignet um Telefone zu reparieren!"  
Der Alte zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schien sprachlos. Die offensichtliche Überraschung über Danils Scharfsinn machte es einfach, den Mann in den Flur zu schieben, wo er sich wieder faßte:  
„Bist du dir sicher, daß du das tun willst?"  
Danil hielt inne: „Daß ich was tun will?"  
„Mich rauswerfen, Kid."  
„Willst du mir drohen? Du vergißt, daß ich die Pistole habe!"

Auf einmal ging alles wahnsinnig schnell: Eine schnelle Drehung, ein überraschender Schlag gegen Danils schmerzhaften Brustkorb, eine Hand an seiner Hand und plötzlich schlug er mit dem Rücken gegen die Holzvertäfelung der Flurwand. Die Luft blieb ihm kurz weg, das beklemmende Gefühl war wieder präsent. Es lähmte ihn für einen Moment. Atmen, er mußte Atmen. Er schnappte nach Luft und roch den frischen Zigarrenduft. Als er aufschaute hielt der Alte die Pistole in seiner Hand und drückte Danil mit seinem Unterarm gegen die Wand.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Er grinste überlegen  
„Was soll das? Willst du uns ausrauben? Das kannst du vergessen, Pops!"  
„Nein."

Der Mann richtete sich etwas auf, lockerte seinen Griff an Danils Brust und zog sich dann überraschend eine Perücke vom Kopf: „Du willst wissen, wer der Mann in der Bar war?"  
Danils Augen weiteten sich: „Was soll der Scheiß?"  
„Es ist ein guter Freund von dir. Ich glaube, du hast sogar ein Geschenk von ihm bekommen?"  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Hat es dir gefallen?"  
Danil's rotes Gesicht verzerrte sich zusehends. Von was zur Hölle sprach der Typ da?  
„Ich kenne ihn nicht!"  
„Ja ich weiß." Er seufzte schwerfällig und Danil hätte schwören können, daß er so etwas wie Enttäuschung heraushörte. „Aber das können wir ein anderes Mal klären. Wir müssen jetzt gehen!"

„Wir?" Irre sind am gefährlichsten, hatte Alexejew ihm mal gesagt. Denen ist alles egal. Sag immer "Ja", egal was sie vorhaben. Und so hatte Danil gelernt, immer "Ja" zu sagen, wenn Alexejew etwas von ihm wollte.  
„Ich gehe ganz sicher nirgendwo hin!"  
„ich hol dich jetzt hier raus, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht." Wieder das arrogante Grinsen.  
„Was soll das?"  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich noch länger hier? Jede Minute ist eine zu viel."  
Danil wurde laut: „Von was redest du da? Ich fühl mich wohl hier! Ich gehe ganz sicher nicht hier weg."

Der Alte packte ihn erneut, zerrte ihn rabiat vor den Spiegel neben dem Telefon, die Pistole an Danils Kopf.  
„Da! Sieh genau hin! Sieht so jemand aus, der hier bleiben sollte?!" Er drückte ihn stärker nach vorn, mit dem Oberkörper über die Kommode, den Kopf dicht vor dem Spiegel. Die kleinen, weißen Porzellanfiguren fielen klirrend zu Boden, als Danil sich ungeschickt mit den Händen abstützte.  
„Wie oft ist die Scheiße schon passiert?" Das überhebliche Grinsen des Mannes war verschwunden, seine Augen schauten ihn wütend durch das Spiegelbild an. „Antworte! Wie oft?"

Danil konnte nicht antworten als er sein Spiegelbild so nah vor sich sah. Er sah wirklich übel aus, das mußte er zugeben. Und natürlich - es war nicht das erste Mal, genaugenommen hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Und was sollte er sich beschweren? Meistens trug auch er die Schuld für den ganzen Ärger. Auf einmal fühlte er sich erschöpft und kraftlos, am liebsten wäre er vor dem Spiegel auf die Knie gesunken.

„Genug. Wir gehen jetzt - und das ist ein Befehl, Lieutenant!"  
Danil starrte ihn mit offenem Mund durch das Spiegelbild an  
„Was?"  
„Wir gehen." Wiederholte der Alte ruhiger und zerrte ihn wieder aufrecht.  
„Lieutenant ….?" Zaghaft kam das Wort über seine Lippen  
„Ja. Vorwärts!" Er schob ihn wieder zurück Richtung Küche, die Gartentür als offensichtliches Ziel.  
„Lieutenant...?"  
„Keine Zeit schinden Kid, einfach vorwärts gehen."  
Ein betäubendes Gefühl wanderte durch Danils Körper und er ließ sich wehrlos zur Tür zerren.  
„Wer zur Hölle bist du?"  
„Im Moment? Dein einziger Freund."


	14. Wald, Wald und noch mehr Wald

Hannibal schaute grimmig zu Emma, die neben dem Wandtelefon stand und gerade den Hörer einhängte.  
„Ma'am," sein gereizter Unterton war deutlich herauszuhören „ – wie viel Zeit haben wir noch bis Ihre nette Familie hier erscheint?"  
Sie wich einige Schritte zurück: „Sie werden nicht ungestraft davon kommen! Lassen Sie lieber sofort meinen Jungen los!"

Hannibal gab ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick und begann zu lachen. „Ihren Jungen?´" Diese Menschen waren einfach seltsam. Er öffnete mit einer Hand die Terrassentür und schob Face nach draußen, jedoch nicht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen  
„Noch ein kleiner Hinweis Ma'am: ‚Krankheit' definiert man im Allgemeinen nicht über blaue Flecke und aufgeplatzte Lippen! Vielleicht sollten Sie noch einmal im Lexikon nachschlagen".

„Fünf Minuten vielleicht."

Hannibal schaute Face überrascht an. Mit dieser Information von ihm hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Gut, dann sollten wir uns beeilen!"

Er drückte die Pistole in Face' Nacken. Es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, seinen Freund mit dieser Geste voran zu treiben, doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde Face freiwillig vorwärts laufen. Sie eilten in den großen Garten, der ärgerlicherweise kaum Möglichkeiten bot, geschützt hinaus zu gelangen. Hannibals Blick wanderte über das große Gelände: Schicker, englischer Rasen, auf Bäume und Büsche hatte man auch hinter dem Haus großzügig verzichtet. Wenn er das Versteck des Vans schnellstens erreichen wollte, mußte er sich rechts halten, doch genau auf diesem Weg war das Gelände mit einer hohen Mauer versehen. Sie reichte offenbar bis zum vorderen Teil und schloss so am Gebäude ab, daß man nicht zum Haupttor gelangen konnte

„Verdammt! Die war von vorne gar nicht zu sehen!" Seine Verärgerung über seine ungeschickte Planung ließ es ihn laut aussprechen. „Wie kommen wir auf die Strasse?"  
„Durchs Haus oder außen drum herum." Sagte Face gleichgültig.  
Ein lauter Schuß ließ die beiden Männer zusammenzucken.  
„Ich werd' verrückt, die Alte hat eine Schrotflinte!" Ein zweiter Schuß folgte und Hannibal duckte sich instinktiv hinter Face, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein kleines Lächeln abzeichnete.  
Hannibals Blick raste über den schicken Rasen und blieb auf einem separaten Gebäude hängen, welches etwas abseits des Haupthauses stand  
„Was ist da drin?"  
„Sieh nach, dann weißt du es."

* * *

„Das waren Schüsse, verdammte Scheiße!" Murdock setzte sich aufrecht und hatte die Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff „Soll'n wir rein gehen?"  
„Nein warte. Hannibal ist draußen."  
„Was macht dich sicher?"  
„Wenn er drin wäre, würden sie wohl kaum draußen auf ihn schießen." B. A. lächelte, stolz über seine Schlussfolgerung, dann startete er den Motor. „Und verdammt, es heißt auch, daß er nicht nur die Wanzen installiert hat, sondern wieder mal spontan einen Plan hatte."  
„Er sollte sich seine spontanen Pläne endlich abgewöhnen! Er weiß doch, d aß die Strasse eine Sackgasse ist! Wenn wir fliehen, fahren wir Bogdanov genau in die Arme.  
„Ja Mann, wir sitzen voll in der Falle." B. A. schaltete ein kleines Kästchen ein  
„Was ist das? Wir haben doch nichts mit einem Sender versehen?"  
Er grinste erneut stolz: „Doch. Hannibal hat einen in der Hosentasche. Das war meine Idee. Falls was schief geht."

Murdock schaute auf das Gerät in B. A.s Händen: „Das Signal wird aber schwächer…?"  
B. A.s Lachen verschwand: „Weil der Narr in die falsche Richtung läuft!"  
„Wenn wir nicht in 5 Minuten das Signal wieder stärker haben, gehen wir rein."  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten das mit dem Reingehen überdenken…." B. A. deutete durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Strasse: Zwei schwarze Limousinen erschienen in der Ferne und fuhren in hohem Tempo auf das Haus zu.  
„Das ist Bogdanov. Jemand muß ihn alarmiert haben." Murdocks Mine wurde ernst „Ich glaub' Großer, jetzt haben wir ein Problem."  
Sie sahen angespannt zu, wie die Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen in die Einfahrt der Villa bogen und vor dem Eingang zum Stehen kamen.  
„Verdammt, ich hoffe es gibt einen Hinterausgang"  
B. A. griff nach einem der Maschinengewehre hinter sich, als man einen weiteren Schuß im Garten hörte: Wer zur Hölle schießt denn da?"  
„Ich hoffe, Hannibal versucht in den Wald zu kommen. Das scheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, geschützt da raus zu kommen. Lass mich mal in die Karte sehen" Murdock griff nach der Karte, die vor ihm auf dem Armaturenbrett lag. „hmmm um ehrlich zu sein, scheint es keinen vernünftigen Weg zu geben. Hier ist nichts eingezeichnet. Mit dem Van kommen wir nicht in seine Nähe."

* * *

„Heilige Scheiße, ein 59er Cadillac?! Und den hat er hier einfach in seinem Gartenhäuschen geparkt? Nur zum Schön-Stehen? Der Mann hat Geschmack!" Hannibal gab Face einen Schubs Richtung Beifahrerseite „Los einsteigen."  
Draußen waren aufgeregte Männerstimmen zu hören, die schnell näher zu kommen schienen.  
Er sprang in das offene Cabrio und riß die Kabel unter dem Lenkrad hervor. Nach wenigen Sekunden startete der Wagen mit einem lauten Röhren, Hannibals Blick fiel wieder auf Face, der unbeweglich neben dem Wagen stehen geblieben war.  
„Brauchst du eine Einladung? Steig ein!"  
Face reagierte nicht.  
„Jetzt beweg deinen Arsch hier rein, SOFORT!" Hannibal richtete den Colt auf ihn und spannte den Abzug. „Ich bitte dich Face, mach keine Schwierigkeiten!"  
„Danil." Sagte Face tonlos und hopste fast gemächlich auf die Beifahrerseite.

„Ladies, stellen sie das Rauchen ein …!" Hannibal legte den Gang ein und trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Das luxuriöse Sechs-Meter Schiff im zartem Beige-Creme-Metallic startete etwas schwerfällig, es schien nicht unbedingt ideal als Fluchtfahrzeug zu sein – aber Stil hatte es allemal. Er grinste diabolisch, als der Cadillac die Holztür der Garage mit lautem Getöse durchbrach. Das Holz splitterte in alle Richtungen, ein großer Balken erwischte geschickt gleich zwei von Bogdanovs Leuten, die gerade das Gebäude erreicht hatten.

Sofort begann ein wilder Kugelhagel, Hannibal hatte große Mühe, sich gleichzeitig hinter dem Lenkrad zu ducken und den Wagen so schnell es ging über das Gelände zu manövrieren. Einige wilde Drehungen, Brems- und Beschleunigungsmanöver hinterließen häßliche, tiefe Furchen im schicken Rasen und schienen Bogdanov nur noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen. Mit einer geschickten Wendung nahm er noch zwei weitere Männer auf seine Motorhaube, die bei der nächsten Kurve zur Seite stürzten und am Boden liegen blieben.  
„ICH LIEBE ES!" schrie er und konnte seine Begeisterung über seinen Vorsprung nicht verbergen. Der Cadillac erkämpfte sich einen immer größer werdenden Abstand zu den Verfolgern, die zu Fuß hinter ihnen herliefen und wild auf sie schossen.

„WIE KOMMEN WIR HIER RAUS? ICH NEHME AN VORNE IST ZU?" schrie er laut zu Face, denn man konnte durch den aufheulenden Motor und den Schüssen im Hintergrund kaum sein eigenes Wort verstehen.  
Face antwortete nicht, sondern deutete in eine Richtung am Ende des großen Grundstückes. Dort grenzte der Wald direkt an das Gelände, nur mit einem ordinären Maschendrahtzaun voneinander getrennt. Hannibal schaltet einen Gang zurück und gab Gas, als der Wagen eine kurze, ruckartige Bewegung machte.  
„He! Jetzt mach keinen Scheiß!"

Es stotterte erneut und Hannibals Versuche nochmals Gas zu geben, gingen ins Leere. Er mußte entsetzt zusehen, wie die Nadel auf dem Tacho sank und spürte ein neues Zuckeln und Ruckeln unter sich.  
„Der saugt Luft, verdammte Axt. Ich glaube, hier ist Endstation".  
Er ließ den Wagen ausrollen, blickte schnell über die Schulter zu seinen aufholenden Verfolgern und richtete den Colt wieder auf Face: „Raus hier, vielleicht diesmal etwas schneller wie du eingestiegen bist!" Er gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubs zur Seite, sprang dann selbst aus dem Wagen, Face immer im Blick. In wenigen Schritten waren sie an dem recht niedrigen Zaun angelangt, darüber kletterten war einfach. Hinter ihnen noch immer Schüsse von vier von Bogdanovs Leuten  
„BEWEG DICH!" rief er im Befehlston zu Face, der sich weiterhin keine große Mühe gab, das Gelände zu verlassen.

Und dann rannten sie.  
Der Boden war holprig, dicht mit Büschen und Sträuchern bewachsen. Die vielen Nadelbäume schluckten schon nach wenigen Metern das Tageslicht und erschwerten die Sicht.  
„Wir müssen zur Strasse, aber ich fürchte, dort werden sie uns abfangen." keuchte er. Die schwüle, drückende Luft nahm ihm den Atem. „Wir gehen tiefer in den Wald. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."  
„Ich kann nicht mehr." Face hielt sich den Brustkorb „Ich krieg keine Luft." Er beugte sich vornüber und stützte sich auf den Knien ab.  
Ein Donnern und Grollen war über ihnen zu hören. Hannibal seufzte.  
„Ich schwöre, wenn das hier zu Ende ist, setze ich mich zur Ruhe. Das kann nicht einfach nur eine Pechsträhne sein. Es muß ein Zeichen sein" Er biß die Zähne auf einander und schubste Face erneut vorwärts. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir gehen weiter. Und ich habe nicht vor, daß jetzt zu diskutieren.  
„Was willst du von mir?"  
„Ich bring' dich heim, Kid."  
„Ich bin daheim. Wenn du mich zurück läßt, werden sie dich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen".  
„Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen und du wirst es akzeptieren müssen. Lass uns später darüber sprechen, Face."  
Es donnerte erneut.  
„Danil."  
Hannibal schob wütend das Kinn vor und drückte die Pistole zwischen Face's Schulterblätter: „Vorwärts!"

* * *

Unermüdlich trieb Hannibal Face tiefer in den Wald. Aus dem Donnern war nach wenigen Minuten ein lautes Gewitter geworden, es regnete mittlerweile so stark, daß die dichten Baumwipfel über Ihnen das Wasser nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten. Große Regentropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Äste, der Duft von nassem Waldboden stieg in die Nase.  
Sie liefen bereits eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde im schnellen Tempo und Face war keine große Hilfe bei der Orientierung.  
„Ich höre überhaupt nichts mehr hinter uns… " bemerkte Hannibal und blickte zurück  
„Sie haben sicher aufgegeben."  
„Spar dir das."  
„Es regnet, wer hat da schon Lust auf eine Verfolgung."  
Hannibal antwortete nicht.  
„Wer bist du?"  
„Das habe ich bereits gesagt."  
„Ok, John, das hast du. Aber darauf zielte meine Frage nicht ab. Warum bist du so besessen davon, mir in eine Freiheit zu verhelfen, die ich nicht möchte?"  
„Du versuchst Zeit zu schinden, geh' vorwärts, Face."  
„Mein Name ist Danil."  
Hannibal schloß kurz die Augen: „Ja meinetwegen." Dann fügte er harsch und bestimmend hinzu:  
„Aber beweg dich endlich schneller. – JETZT!"  
Hannibals Befehlston durchdrang den ganzen Körper. Selbst Fremde unterlagen oft der Macht in seiner Stimme. Ohne es bewußt zu steuern, erhöhte Face sein Tempo merklich.

Der Regen wurde stärker und ließ den Boden aufweichen. Beide hatten Mühe auf dem glitschigen und dicht bewachsenen Untergrund nicht auszurutschen.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?" begann Face nach einiger Zeit die Unterhaltung von Neuem.  
„Du versuchst mich mürbe zu machen. Bitte hör auf."  
„Es ist eine berechtigte Frage, findest du nicht, John?"  
„Hör auf mich zu manipulieren."  
„Ich manipuliere dich nicht, ich frage nur."  
„Face, du kannst nicht mal „Guten Tag" sagen, ohne dabei jemand zu manipulieren. Hör auf, es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich kenne dich zu gut."  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
„Es ist aber so"  
„Woher?"  
„LASS ES."  
Face' Stimme wurde laut: „Du kommst in unser Haus, überrumpelst mich, bringst unsere Haushälterin in Gefahr, kidnappst mich, schleppst mich ohne irgendeine Ahnung von einem Ziel in den Wald hinein und ich soll nicht mal fragen dürfen, wie du auf dieses bescheuerte Vorhaben gekommen bist?"  
Hannibal schwieg und starrte auf seine Füße, die im nassen Boden Halt suchten.  
„Ich bin der unwichtigste Mensch in diesem ganzen Haus und du wählst ausgerechnet mich? Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir damit überhaupt antust!"  
„Was ich dir antue?!" Hannibal blieb stehen

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich im Spiegel genauer angeschaut? Ist dir entgangen, wie du aussiehst? Und ist dir aufgefallen, daß du nirgendwo hin gehen kannst, weil du dort eingesperrt bist? Selbst die Haushälterin gibt dir Befehle!"  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, es geht mir gut dort."  
„Das haben sie dir eingetrichtert, ja."  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Beide stapften wütend vorwärts, die Stirn in tiefe Falten.  
Der Regen hatte die beiden Männer vollkommen durchnässt, die Haare klebten im Gesicht. Der Dunst des warmen Waldbodens ließ einen dichten Nebel entstehen und es begann ein angestrengtes Spekulieren, was in den nächsten Metern auf sie warten würde. Man sah fast nichts. Das konnte ja eine heitere Wanderung werden. Hannibal gruselte es bei dem Gedanken, ausgerechnet mit der ‚Wasserratte' Face durch den Regen wandern zu müssen.

Er wußte sich keinen Rat, wie es überhaupt anschließend weiter gehen sollte. B. A. und Murdock finden, fliehen. Und dann? Er würde Bogdanov nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen, soviel stand für ihn fest. Aber eigentlich war das auch gar nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, daß er ihn heil hier raus bekommen würde. Nur das zählte. Er war es ihm schuldig. Daß Face es nicht verstehen konnte, war eine anstrengende Sache – und auch daran fühlte er sich schuldig. Vermutlich geschah es ihm recht, daß er sich nun dieser unangenehmen Situation stellen mußte.  
Mit Face. Im Regen.

Er strich sich die grauen Haare zurück und versuchte es etwas netter:  
„Wir gehörten einer Spezialeinheit an, die im Vietnamkrieg operiert hat."  
„Freiheit den Unterdrückten" sagte Face mit einem spitzen Unterton.  
„Das steht auf der Anstecknadel, die du bekommen hast. Es ist eine Nadel der Special Forces."  
Face blickte auf die Innenseite seiner Hand. Die Verletzungen der Nadel waren deutlich zu sehen. Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust.  
„Du hast da nur eine Kleinigkeit übersehen John: Ich werde weder unterdrückt, noch muß ich befreit werden. Genaugenommen ruinierst du gerade mein Leben."  
Hannibal fühlte sich unbehaglich. Dieses Gespräch wollte er so unvorbereitet eigentlich gar nicht führen. Lieber hätte er zuvor sich gern ein paar Worte zurecht gelegt, und eigentlich hatte er darüber bis heute noch gar nicht so genau nachgedacht. Face war Face, was sollte man da besprechen?  
„Du bist du einer von uns." Sagte er gepresst. Face blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich um und starrte ihn an.

„Der Mann in dem Supermarkt, den du niedergeschlagen hast – der Gleiche übrigens, der dir in der Sportsbar die Nadel geschenkt hat. Das war Murdock."  
„Was redest du da?" Face' Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut. Es sah aus, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl das stärkere war.  
„Unsere letzte Operation ist gründlich schief gegangen. Du bist in die Hände der Gegner gefallen, und wir konnten dich nicht rausholen."

Er starrte ihn immer noch an, sagte kein Wort.  
„Lass uns bitte weitergehen. Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber zuerst müssen wir hier raus."  
Face drehte sich wortlos um und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Seine Schritte wurden immer eiliger, so daß Hannibal sein eigenes Tempo mehrmals anpassen mußte.  
Sie liefen eine Zeitlang weiter, niemand wechselte ein Wort oder einen Blick. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf sie ein und vertuschte damit nahezu jedes Geräusch auf dem Boden, welches sie bei ihrem schnellen Tempo verursachten. Hannibal hoffte auf eine Strasse zu treffen, oder wenigstens einen Fels oder Hügel, damit er sich einen Überblick verschaffen konnte. Murdock und B. A. waren sicherlich bereits auf der Suche, aber ohne Anhaltspunkt würden sie sie nicht finden können. Es war keine sonderlich angenehme Vorstellung, möglicherweise die Nacht hier draußen verbringen zu müssen. Sein Blick blieb auf Face' Schritten haften. Er machte große und schnelle Bewegungen, ungewöhnlich für Face, der selbst noch zu Army-Zeiten immer eine extra Einladung für mehr Tempo brauchte. Hannibal war sich sicher, Face kochte vor Wut. Er wurde immer still, wenn er wirklich sauer war. Man brauchte nur noch auf den Sturm zu warten, der war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Face' ruckartige Handbewegung an seinem Nacken unterbrach Hannibals Gedanken. Er blieb stehen und atmete schneller  
„Was ist?" sagte Hannibal, eine gewisse Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme.  
„Da war etwas an meinem Hals!"  
„Ja, ein Ast. Geh weiter."  
Binnen Sekunden wurde Face' rotes Gesicht schneeweiß, er atmete schwerfälliger.  
„Alles klar mit dir?"  
Er bekam keine Antwort  
„HEY! Ist alles klar mit dir?" Fragte er eindringlich, packte ihn an der Schulter und schaute in das blasse Gesicht.  
„Ich krieg keine Luft. Meine Hände…"  
„Was ist mit denen?" Hannibal steckte die Pistole nach hinten in den Hosenbund, griff mit beiden Händen an Face's Arme und spürte dabei, wie dieser in sich zusammensackte.  
„Setz dich hin."  
„Nein, ich muß stehen."  
„Setz dich."  
„Nein" er schnappte nach Luft „ich krieg keine Luft"  
„Du kriegst genug Luft, wenn du ruhiger atmest."  
„John, da war was an meinem Hals"  
„Es war ein Ast, ich hab ihn gesehen. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?"  
„Nicht setzen. Ich krieg keine Luft. Mach das Wasser weg!"  
Er schälte sich umständlich aus Hannibals Griff, stützte sich an einem Baum ab und atmete schwer.  
„Face?" Hannibal runzelte irritiert seine Stirn. War das ein Spiel? Er drehte ihn an der Schulter wieder zu sich, damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war weiß wie Papier, die Augen aufgerissen, starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Das sah nicht gespielt aus.

* * *

Atmen.  
Keine Panik, einfach Atmen.  
Enge.  
Die Augen geschlossen, versuchte er die kostbare Luft einzuatmen, seine Arme und Beine zu spüren. Es ist nicht real, keine Panik.  
Nicht ins Wasser.  
Er spürte seinen Herzschlag bis zum Hals, die Luft schien nicht in seinen Lungen anzukommen. Die Hände wurden taub und die Beine verloren ihre Kraft.  
„Lieutenant!?"  
Nicht nachgeben, nicht nach unten. Kein Wasser. Er wollte schreien, doch seine Lippen gaben keinen Ton von sich. Sein Brustkorb kämpfte um jeden Atemzug, doch der Druck war so groß, daß er kaum mehr Luft holen konnte.  
„Setz dich verdammt noch mal, du kannst nicht stehen!"  
Nicht ins Wasser, grosser Gott.  
Es schmerzte so stark Nicht nach unten. Seine Beine verloren jedes Gefühl. Er keuchte, rang nach Luft. Die Kraft schwand. Männer in Army-Uniformen standen vor ihm. Sie redeten auf ihn ein, doch er verstand kein Wort. Das Wasser verzerrte die Stimmen.  
Dunkelheit. Panik.  
Diesmal schaffte er es nicht. Er schaffte es nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte die Angst nicht mehr ertragen und den Schmerz. Vielleicht sollte er aufgeben?

Da waren Hände. An seinen Schultern.

Sie hielten ihn.


	15. You can run

„Das Signal ist weg!"  
„Was?! Bist du dir sicher?" B. A. riss ihm den Empfänger aus der Hand und klopfte auf den kleinen schwarzen Kasten.  
„Hältst du mich für blöd, oder was? Wenn ich sage, B. A., das Signal ist weg, dann ist das Signal weg! Ich war früher übrigens selbst mal ein Signal, so ein kleines rotes Fünkchen am Firmament." Murdock machte eine ausladende Handbewegung gen Himmel.

„Murdock, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um mich zu provozieren."  
„Ich leuchtete rot und suchte meinen Empfänger. Ganz allein war ich dort draußen in der tiefen Sinnlosigkeit des unendlichen Nichts, ganz verloren im Niemandsland des Funkwellen-Nirvanas. Dort flog ich vor mich hin, rot blinkend, hilflos funkend, immer bestrebt meinen Empfänger zu finden. Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep…. ."

B. A. schnellte vor, packte griesgrämig an Murdocks Kragen. Er kam dicht vor dessen Gesicht und grollte finster: „Ich beep dich gleich sowas von in den Weltraum, daß du die Erde nur noch von hinten siehst!"  
„Man kann die Erde gar nicht von hinten sehen, es gibt nämlich kein Hinten, weil bei einer Kugel gibt es weder Hinten noch Vorn…!"  
„GROOOAAAR!" B. A. holte mit der Faust aus „HÖR AUF!"  
„Ist ja gut, beruhige dich." Murdock gab kleinlaut bei, drehte sich ab um zwei Rucksäcke zurechtzulegen, die er mit Waffen und Munition bestückt hatte.

Es sah wirklich ganz so aus, als müßten sie zu Fuß los um Hannibal einzusammeln. Da das Signal sich seit der letzten Stunde konstant von ihnen fortbewegt hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen, daß Hannibal wohlauf und auf der Flucht war. Spontane Planänderungen waren nichts Ungewöhnliches für Hannibal, und mit der Zeit hatte das Team eine gewisse Entspannung entwickelt, wenn Hannibal mal wieder irgendwo im Nirgendwo eingesammelt werden mußte.

Zum Glück hatte er diesmal den Sender in der Tasche, es gab in der Vergangenheit auch schon andere Male, in denen er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Irgendwie schaffte es der Colonel trotzdem jedesmal, völlig unbeschadet aus der Situation heraus zu kommen. Er hatte seinen Rang ganz gewiss nicht ohne Grund erhalten. Hannibal's Motto lautete stets: „Gute Pläne müssen in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Wer wagt, gewinnt."Und er gewann immer. Egal wie wahnwitzig sein Plan war, egal wie verfahren die Situation - er holte das Team und sich immer wieder raus.

Aus dem gleichen Grund spielte übrigens auch niemand mehr mit ihm Schach. Man fragte sich mittendrin, ob er überhaupt das Spiel verstanden hatte und dann schlug er einen völlig überraschend mit den verrücktesten Zügen. Face hatte eine Zeit lang jeden Abend mit ihm gespielt. Solange, bis der sonst eher beherrschte Face wutschnaubend aufsprang und ihm androhte, Sprengsätze an seine Schachfiguren zu montieren. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen lief über B. A.'s Mundwinkel, er ließ seinen Blick in auf die Karte wandern und begann einen gewissen Bereich zu markieren.

„Ich denke, wir können das Gebiet recht gut einkreisen. Straßen sind aber leider Mangelware. Ich hoffe nur, daß er den Sender noch hat und der nicht so naß geworden ist. Denn wenn er sich mit einem kaputten Sender bewegt, suchen wir die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Vielleicht wäre ein Hubschrauber…" er blickte zu Murdock „Ach nein, Blödsinn!" Er studierte wieder die Karte, Murdock's trotzigen Blick in seinem Rücken.

„Lass uns aufbrechen. Mit etwas Glück finden wir unterwegs sein Signal wieder. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie den Van nicht finden, aber das Risiko müssen wir eingehen"

„…Beep."

* * *

Keine Reaktion, kein Blick. Nur hektisches Atmen.

„Face, zum letzten Mal. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
Hannibal wartete. 10 Sekunden. 20 Sekunden. Nichts.  
Er räusperte sich.

„Ok, du läßt mir keine andere Wahl." Er hielt Face an der Schulter fest, zögerte für einen Moment – nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Idee war - und dann gab er ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Face taumelte nach hinten, erwischte dabei gerade noch den hinter ihm stehenden Baum, um sich aufrecht zu halten.  
„Was soll das?" er war völlig überrascht.

Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch ehe er antworten konnte, stürmte Face auf ihn zu, sprang ihm an den Kragen  
„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"  
Seine Gesichtsfarbe kam wieder, zusammen mit ihr der Zorn und die Wut.  
Er holte aus und traf Hannibal empfindlich am Kinn  
„Lass mich zufrieden, John Smith! Lass mich und meine Familie einfach in Ruhe und such dir ein anderes Opfer für deine kranken Geschichten!"  
Hannibal schlug zurück.  
Er erwischte ihn im Magen, dann an der Brust.  
„Lass uns nicht streiten!" keuchte er, während er den nächsten Hieb von Face abwehrte und selbst wieder zum Schlag ausholte. Face war außer sich. Seine Schläge kamen schnell.

„Hast du dich niemals gefragt, warum du so kämpfen kannst?" Hannibal hielt schützend die Hände vors Gesicht, als Face wieder zielte.  
„Hör auf!" Mit einer geschickten Bewegung erwischte Hannibal Face' Hände und hielt sie für einen kurzen Moment fest.  
Zerren. Schläge.  
Beide stürzten zu Boden. Hannibal mußte erneut zuschlagen, um sich selbst z u schützen.

„Ich kenne dich nicht und ich will dich auch nicht kennen! Und deine Freunde auch nicht!" Schrie Face und versuchte dabei Hannibal wieder im Gesicht zu treffen.  
„Daß du dich nicht erinnern kannst, ist deren Schuld! Und sie benutzen dich für ihre Zwecke! Glaub mir, Face."  
„MEIN NAME IST DANIL!" brüllte Face, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, sein Gesicht leuchtete feuerrot.  
Er schlug wilder zu, unkontrollierter.  
„Das ist alles nicht wahr!" Face war so in Rage, er spürte nicht mal mehr einen Gegenschlag. Seine Hiebe wurden heftiger, aber traf gar nicht mehr richtig. Hannibal hörte auf sich zu wehren, hielt nur noch die Hände vor sich.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, hörst du, es ist nicht wahr, _HANNIBAL_!"

Stille.

Niemand bewegte sich.

Wie versteinert starrte Face ihn an. Erst nach ein paar Atemzügen konnte er sich wieder bewegen, versuchte auf dem rutschigen Boden auf die Füße zu kommen und wich dabei langsam zurück. Hannibal blieb am Boden liegen, den Blick auf Face' entsetztes Gesicht.

„Nein…" presste Face außer Atem hervor und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf.  
„Es ist wirklich so, glaub mir."  
„Wo warst du dann?"  
„Was?" Hannibal verstand nicht.  
„Wenn das wahr ist, warum …warum hast du mich nicht gesucht?" Er war noch immer aufgebracht.  
Hannibal richtete sich auf. Seine Hände spielten an den Trägern der schlammverschmierten Latzhose.  
„Das haben wir, glaub mir. Bogdanov war nicht so leicht aufzustöbern."  
„Und warum kann ich mich dann an nichts erinnern?"  
Hannibal wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus und räusperte sich. Schon wieder dieses unangenehme Gespräch. Was sollte er sagen? Ich hab dich Wache schieben lassen und dann haben sie dich gekriegt und häßliche Dinge mit dir gemacht?  
„Bogdanovs Kumpel, Monselan, handelte mit Menschen und …"  
„Ich will das eigentlich nicht hören, Hannibal - oder John oder wie auch immer!" Mit beiden Händen strich er sich die nassen Haare zurück, atmete tief durch und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts, blickte Hannibal mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und rannte los. Zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„FACE!"  
Hannibal kam ins Schleudern und verlor den Halt unter sich  
„Face, mach keinen Scheiß, Herr Gott nochmal!" Er raffte sich wieder auf und rannte ihm nach.  
„Idiot!" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, während er versuchte ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Face lief, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her und Hannibal fragte sich, ob er überhaupt einen blassen Schimmer hatte, in welche Richtung er rannte. Es war bei den Sichtverhältnissen nahezu unmöglich, wieder zurück zu finden.

„Verdammt Face, bleib stehen, das ist Wahnsinn!" Er mußte brüllen, denn die Entfernung zueinander wurde größer, nach wenigen Metern konnte er ihn nur noch schemenhaft zwischen den Ästen sehen. Er hatte keine Wahl, er mußte versuchen an ihm dran zu bleiben. Wenn sie sich verlieren würden, dann wäre es fraglich, ob sie ihn im Wald wiederfinden würden. Face war zwar, ebenso wie er, darin ausgebildet worden, auch in der Wildnis längere Zeit ohne Hilfe zu überleben – aber war dieses Wissen für ihn noch abrufbar? Er hatte nicht mal eine Waffe…. Der Colt!

Hannibal griff nach hinten an seinen Hosenbund: Der Colt war weg! Offenbar hatte er ihn bei der Rauferei verloren. Er knurrte vor Wut und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen. Doch von ein auf die andere Sekunde war Face nicht mehr zu sehen, man hörte nur noch Äste knacken und Hannibal folgte blind dem Geräusch.  
Mit einem Mal war alles still.

Hannibal hielt inne, blickte sich um, rang nach Luft. Es war nichts mehr zu hören, nur der Regen, der laut von den Ästen tropfte. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Der Wald war unglaublich dicht bewachsen, dunkel, nebelig und der moosige Boden dämpfte die Schritte, wenn man nicht gerade Büsche und Äste streifte. Face war nicht mehr zu sehen oder zu hören, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
„Face?"  
Er stütze die Hände auf die Knie, keuchte.

„Scheiß Karma. Echt nicht auszuhalten." sagte er laut zu sich selbst. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Bewegte den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander und rief in die vermeintliche Richtung:  
„DANIL!?" Er lauschte angestrengt zwischen seinen lauten Atemzügen. „Lass uns reden!"

Plötzlich knackte dicht hinter ihm ein Ast. Er fuhr herum und da stand er vor ihm!  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" er konnte nicht verbergen, daß er ziemlich beeindruckt war.  
„So ein Glück, es ist Wahnsinn hier alleine rumzulaufen. Meinetwegen gehen wir zurück." Er atmete tief durch und blickte in das starre Gesicht, keine Regung in seinen Augen. Face sagte kein Wort.  
„Es ist wirklich wichtig, daß wir reden. Ich hatte nicht geplant, es hier zu tun…. Aber .."  
Hinter seinem Rücken knackten weitere Äste

„Stehenbleiben, Hände über den Kopf!"  
Hannibal blickte in Face' Gesicht. Verständnislos. Überrascht.  
Die Person kam hinter ihm zum Stehen, stieß ihm die Pistole rüde in den Rücken.  
„Wird's heute noch was? Hände!"  
Hannibals Hände hoben sich langsam.

„Ich denke, deine kleine Show ist vorbei. Alexejew wird sich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen. Er ist ein bißchen frustriert, weil du seinen Freund gekidnappt hast, sein Auto ein demoliert und sein Garagentor und den Rasen leicht angekratzt hast. Aber mit einer netten Entschuldigung, quält er dich vielleicht nicht so lange, bis er dich tötet."  
Hannibal hörte nicht wirklich zu, sein Blick haftete an Face' Augen. Immer noch keine Regung von ihm. Er wollte nur zu gern wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Vor was lief er weg? Vor der Wahrheit vielleicht?  
Der Mann hinter ihm stupste ihn an. „Los, vorwärts. Stell dich dort an den Baum. Die Hände bleiben über deinem Kopf!"  
Hannibal folgte ruhig der Aufforderung, dabei hielt er an Face' Augen fest „Du bist frei: Geh weg, solange du noch kannst!"  
„Halts Maul" Der Typ stieß ihn mit der Pistole in den Nacken, während er sich auf den Baum zubewegte.  
„Geh' Face!"

„Halt' endlich deinen Rand!" ein harter Schlag folgte in Hannibals Rücken und er stolperte vorwärts, fing sich aber am Baumstamm ab. „GEH!" Rief er erneut, doch Face blieb still, bewegte sich nicht.  
Hannibal duckte sich flink nach unten, wirbelte herum, traf den schwarzhaarigen Mann hinter ihm überraschend am Schienbein, zwei Handgriffe, ein gezielter Treffer, Hannibal schlug ihm die Pistole aus der Hand. Ein wildes Handgemenge folgte, Hannibal war deutlich überlegen. Ein weiterer Schlag, der Mann ging bewußtlos zu Boden.

Hinter ihm ein Klacken. Schon wieder.  
Er drehte sich langsam um und blickte in den Lauf der Pistole. Face hatte den Abzug gespannt, starrte ihn emotionslos an.

„Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Lass mich dich nur hier rausholen…"  
„Vergiss einfach deinen Plan, Hannibal." Sagte Face tonlos, mit harter, kalter Stimme. „Bleib da stehen und halt' die Klappe."  
Er ging seitwärts, auf den bewußtlosen Schwarzhaarigen zu und begann mit der linken Hand in dessen Hosentasche zu kramen, den Blick auf Hannibal gerichtet.  
Hannibal machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite „Lass uns reden."

Face nahm die Pistole höher: „Du hast mich verstanden, ich denke nicht, daß ich mich wiederholen werde."  
„Ok, wir gehen zurück, so wie du es willst, aber ich will vorher mit dir reden!"  
Face zog ein paar Handschellen aus der Hosentasche des Mannes, warf sie Hannibal vor die Füße und richtete sich wieder auf  
"Leg sie selbst an, Hände nach hinten. Langsam"  
Face stimme Klang mechanisch, ohne jede Emotion  
„Wow, ich muß sagen, Bogdanovs Leute sind gut vorbereitet."  
„Mach' schon."  
„Was, wenn nicht?" Hannibal wollte ein Gespräch – egal welcher Art.  
"Es ist keine Option"  
"Du wirst nicht schießen." Er griff wie befohlen nach den Handschellen: "Ich bin dein Freund."  
"Du wirst meinen Anordnungen Folge leisten. Mach die Handschellen jetzt dran!"

Hannibal drehte die Handschellen in seiner Hand hin und her. Er würde nicht schießen, oder vielleicht doch? Er spürte eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Niemals in den letzten Jahren hatte er Face so reden gehört. Es fühlte sich befremdlich an, und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm so richtig bewußt, daß er seinem Freund nicht mehr trauen konnte. Die Sache könnte schiefgehen, und doch – er mußte es riskieren. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Bleib stehen!" Face' Ton war fest, Anspannung war herauszuhören, die Hände umklammerten die Waffe. "Leg die scheiß Handschellen an!"

„1950. Siebter Dezember."  
„Was?"  
„Dein Geburtsdatum."  
„Sei still!"  
„Dein richtiger Name ist Templeton Peck. Aber wir alle nennen dich Face."  
„SEI ENDLICH STILL!"  
„Du bist First Lieutenant und hast mit uns im Vietnam Krieg gedient."  
Face kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wirkte verwirrt, beugte sich leicht vornüber und fasste sich mit der Hand, in der er die Pistole hielt, an die Stirn.  
„Und du magst Frauen" Hannibal grinste.  
"Jetzt hör endlich damit auf, Hannibal" Er war sehr aufgeregt, eine Stimme bekam einen fast schon verzweifelten Tonus

„Du bist frei, Face. Wenn du nicht mit mir gehen willst, ok - dann geh' allein, aber geh' auf keinen Fall zurück!"

Face blickte zu Boden: "Warum zur Hölle tust du das?" Dann riß er die Waffe höher und zielte.


	16. Make a choice

„DANIL!"

Danil fuhr herum und sah zu, wie sich Alexejew Bogdanov mit zwei Männern durch das Dickicht kämpfte

„Sehr gut, mein Freund." Sagte Bogdanov als er ihn erreichte, deutlich außer Atmen. Er legte kumpelhaft den Arm um Danil, während seine Männer die Waffen auf Hannibal richteten.  
„Auf dich ist einfach immer Verlass." Er lächelte zufrieden und klopfte dabei noch einmal auf Danil's Schultern. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich, als er sich Hannibal zuwandte.  
„Aber dich kenne ich doch irgendwoher…Mr Smith, stimmts?"  
Danil zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Die beiden kannten sich?  
„Ja genau, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Bei Mario haben wir uns kennengelernt, nicht wahr? Da schau her, mit dir habe ich hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!"

Er schlenderte entspannt auf Hannibal zu und begann ihn zu umkreisen, wie ein Hund das unterlegene Beutetier. „Was treibt dich hier her, in mein Haus….?" Sein Blick wanderte von Hannibal auf Danil, der hinter Bogdanovs Männern stehen geblieben war.

„…Nein…!?" mit einem Lachen drehte er sich wieder zu Hannibal: „Du bist nicht wirklich wegen _ihm_ gekommen?" Sein Lachen wurde laut und ausgelassener: „Sowas Irrsinniges hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt - unglaublich Smith! Das ist nicht zu fassen."  
Er zog einen weiteren Kreis um Hannibal. „Ok, an dieser Stelle muß ich zugeben, der Fehler für den heutigen Tag liegt wohl dann bei mir: Ich hätte euch bei Mario direkt abknallen sollen…" für einen Moment schien er zu grübeln: „Wow Smith! Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke… ihr wart schon bei Mario wegen _ihm_?!"

„Wer… wer ist Mario?" Danil war verunsichert, zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er konnte sich an keinen Mario erinnern.  
„Halt den Rand!" zischte Bogdanov ihn wütend an und beobachtete, wie Danil einen winzigen Schritt zurück machte.

„Du bist sowas wie ein Ratefuchs, nicht?" Die Arroganz in Hannibals Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören, als er Alexejews Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurückforderte. „Nun, du darfst dir ein Sternchen in deinem Ratebuch machen. Ich erinnere mich übrigens, daß mein Kumpel bei Mario zu dir sagte, daß du es noch bereuen wirst, wenn du ihn anfaßt…" Er blickte überlegen grinsend auf Danil „Und wie ich sehe, konntest du es nicht sein lassen."  
„Du hast ein ganz schön vorlautes Maul, für deine unvorteilhafte Lage. Der einzige Grund, warum du noch atmest ist, weil ich nicht einsehe, dich einfach nur zu erschießen. Das wäre viel zu nett für dich. Für dich denke ich mir etwas Besonderes aus."  
„Ach ja, dann lass mal raus, ich bin neugierig. Man will ja auch was geboten bekommen."  
Bogdanov knurrte ihn an: „Du hast mein Auto zerstört und meinen Rasen."  
„oh, um das Auto geht es dir, ich dachte wir reden hier über Danil?" Hannibal runzelte die Stirn und deutete erneut auf Danil.

Danil fühlt sich unbehaglich, am liebsten wäre er an einem anderen Ort aufgewacht. Warum zog dieser Typ ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten? Alexejew ärgerte sich über seinen Cadillac, das war bedeutend besser, als daß er sich über ihn ärgerte. Und es war leicht, Alexejew zu verärgern, er fand schnell Gründe, warum er außerordentlich wütend wurde. Und dann war man besser nicht beteiligt. Dieser Hannibal versuchte ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, das war offensichtlich. Er wich noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Der da?" Alexejew lachte wieder. „Der ist ersetzbar, Smith, wie jeder andere auch. Er ist nicht mal eine Kugel wert. Aber mein Cadillac, das ist eine Sonderedition gewesen, die du da großzügig geschrottet hast. Es gibt nur ganze 10 Stück davon. 10 Stück auf der ganzen, verschissenen Welt!" Jetzt brüllte er.

Danil wußte was das bedeute. Er zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Wenn Alexejew die Beherrschung verlor, dann sollte man sein Testament gemacht haben, oder mindestens eine gute Pflegeversicherung haben.

„Face, hast du gehört, was du deiner Familie wert bist? Was sagst du dazu?" Hannibal sagte es so ruhig, als wäre der vor Wut schäumende Alexejew gar nicht da. Und wieder mußte er ihn mit reinziehen. Der Tag würde nicht gut enden. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

„Rede mir noch ein einziges Mal dazwischen, Danil, dann war das dein letzter Fehler für heute!" ging Bogdanov ihn an, bevor er überhaupt nur die Lippen bewegen konnte. Nicht, daß er es überhaupt vorgehabt hatte – wenn Alexejew sprach schwieg man lieber. Zum Wohle der eigenen Gesundheit.

„Weißt du, Alex, ein wirklich dummer Mann hat mal gesagt, ‚Irgendjemand muß für Fehler bezahlen'. Klingelt da was bei dir?"  
Alexejew schaute ihn irritiert an.  
„Nun, du hast also den ersten Fehler gemacht, mich nicht gleich umzulegen." Hannibal hob die Hand um seine Finger mitzählen zu lassen „Und wenn mein Freund – Face ist übrigens sein wirklicher Name – nun einen Fehler macht, dann könntest DU ja praktischerweise auch gleich dafür bezahlen. Das wäre ein Abwasch. Also Face, Alex schmeißt `ne Runde!" Großkotzig schaute er zu Alexejew und erhielt postwendend einen bösen Hieb in die Magengrube.

„Du blödes Arschloch, dir werden die großen Töne noch vergehen. Ich werde dich wimmern und weinen sehen, wie ein Baby!"  
„Glaubst du?" Hannibal stöhnte. „Ich glaube Alex, du irrst dich. Womit wir bei deinem dritten Fehler wären, für den du bezahlen mußt."  
„Mir kommt gerade eine bessere Idee, du mieser, kleiner Klugscheißer!" Er ging auf Danil zu und zerrte ihn vor, drückte ihn nach unten und hielt ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe. So, wie er es immer tat, wenn er wütend war und gerade niemand greifbar war, an dem er seinen Hass auslassen konnte. Danil hielt still. Erschreckt stellte er fest, daß er dieser Situation immer gelassener begegnete. Wladimir war nicht da. Es konnte also nicht so schlimm werden. Beinahe hätte er lächeln müssen.

„Das ist langweilig Alex, lass ihn in Ruhe. Das ist ein Ding zwischen dir und mir"  
„Vielleicht. Aber weißt du, ich mag es einfach, dein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihm etwas zustößt."  
Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da spürte Danil den Holm Alexejew's Waffe mit einer solchen Wucht in seinem Nacken, daß er ächzend zu Boden ging. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte wie der Schmerz bis in seinen Kopf wanderte.

„Fehler Nummer vier. Du hast ihn schon wieder angefaßt." Hannibal schüttelte überlegen den Kopf, sein Blick war grimmig „Und du hast auch ein besonderes Talent, mich wirklich wütend zu machen."  
„Woher nimmst du blöder Penner eigentlich deine Überzeugung?"  
„Das ist ganz einfach, mein Freund." Hannibal ließ die Hände sinken „Von den zwei Maschinengewehren, die gerade auf euch zeigen…!"

„ _Beep_ "

* * *

Alexejew und seine zwei Begleiter drehten sich entsetzt um die eigene Achse. Hinter ihnen standen B. A. und Murdock, die Waffen auf sie gerichtet.  
 _„Beep Beep"._  
Hannibal grinste: „Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet euch aus dem Staub gemacht"  
„ _Beep_ "  
„Gut, das verstehe ich, Captain. Verschnürt mir die Möchtegern-Mafiosos gut, ich will heim. Ich habe wirklich genug!"

Während B. A. mit sicherem Abstand die Situation bewachte, eilte Murdock, um dem Befehl nachzukommen. Gut vorbereitet, hatte er genug Seilmaterial in seinem Rucksack mitgenommen, um gleich mehrere Leute zu fesseln.

Hannibal griff unter Face' Arm und half ihm beim Aufstehen. „Alles ok?"  
Ohne zu antworten wich Face seinem Blick aus und riss seinen Arm aus Hannibal's Umklammerung.  
Innerlich seufzte Hannibal, dann drehte er sich zu Alexejew  
„Weißt du Alex, eins mußt du mir noch verraten: Wie habt ihr uns finden können?"  
Alexejew grinste hämisch und deutete auf die Bandage an Face' Handgelenk: „Glaubst du ich lasse ihn hier einfach so rumlaufen? Ich kenne jeden seiner Schritte." Er griff nach Face' Handgelenk, zerrte die schon gelockerte Bandage herunter und präsentierte, fast schon stolz, das metallene Armband, an dem ein kleiner Sender befestigt war.  
„Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit."

* * *

Hannibal schlug zu.  
Es war ihm egal, was er traf und wo, und ob es vernünftig war, oder angemessen oder vielleicht nicht. Er wußte nicht mal genau, ob er wegen dem Armband zuschlug, oder dem Sender der daran war, oder für den verlorenen Freund, oder für das, was passiert war – Was auch immer, es war einfach genug. Er spürte den gleichen Hass in sich aufkochen, den er empfand, als er Face bei Monselan gefunden hatte und er sah keinen Grund, sich irgendwie zu bremsen.  
„Hannibal!" hörte er Murdock im Hintergrund rufen, doch er wollte nicht darauf hören. Er schlug auf Bogdanov ein, wie er noch nie jemanden geschlagen hatte.  
Er spürte Murdocks Hand an seinem Arm, doch es war nur kurz. Die beiden Gehilfen nutzten den überraschenden Moment und das Entsetzen von Murdock und B. A., und versuchten, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hannibal, wie Murdock zu Boden ging, und der Angreifer sich zusätzlich auf B. A. stürzte, der bereits in einen Kampf verwickelt war. Keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, Bogdanov war ein guter Kämpfer. Es überraschte ihn, auf den ersten Blick wirkte Bogdanov, als habe er sich noch nie die Hände selbst schmutzig gemacht. Aber er war sportlich, hatte Ausdauer und Kondition, und er war schnell. Unglaublich schnell. Hannibal steckte einige harte Hiebe ein, doch er konterte jedesmal erfolgreich. Bogdanov war deutlich besser wie sein Kollege, den er eben mit wenigen Handgriffen ausknocken konnte. Es waren Kampfsportelemente zu erkennen. Er spürte wie seine Augenbraue aufplatzte, das Blut rann ihm über das Auge, doch wirklichen Schmerz empfand er nicht. Dazu war er zu wütend. Heute war Zahltag und Bogdanov würde bezahlen! Die beiden stürzten zu Boden. Bogdanov war über ihm, versuchte seinen Kopf gegen einen Stein zu schlagen. Hannibal drehte sich, streifte mit dem Ohr den Stein und schlug wieder zu, erwischte Bogdanov übel im Gesicht. Sie rutschten sie über den Boden, Bogdanov war schnell, drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht in den nassen Grund. Er bewegte sich zur Seite und griff mit der Hand zu seiner Jackentasche, als Hannibal in wieder zurückstieß. In der nächsten Sekunde sah Hannibal das Messer über sich und packte gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, um die Bewegung zu stoppen. Der Kampf war hart, es war nur eine Frage eines Muskelzuckens, bis einer der beiden das Messer in sich spüren würde. Es blieb keine Zeit für atmen, nur das Messer im Fokus und alle Kraft, die die Arme noch hergaben. Bogdanov war stark, und vor allem deutlich ausgeruhter wie Hannibal.

„Schieß!" brüllte Alexejew und Hannibal fragte sich, wen er meinte. Er erhaschte einen Blick zu Seite und sah Face, mit der Pistole auf sie gerichtet. Er stand steif da, bewegte sich nicht.  
„Schieß endlich!"  
„Du bist frei Face! Lauf weg!" Hannibal keuchte.  
„Er ist mein Eigentum. Und er wird für mich alles tun, nicht wahr Danil!?"  
Face antwortete nicht. Sein Gesicht war blass, er atmete schwer.  
„Stimmt's Danil, du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen, du hast es versprochen!"  
Face nickte langsam.  
Die beiden Männer rangen um das Messer, ihre Kräfte neigten sich zum Ende.  
„Ich habe dich gerettet Danil, du wärst tot ohne mich!"  
„Face, geh endlich!" flehte Hannibal. Er spürte wie seine Hände zu zittern anfingen, das Messer kam bedrohlich näher.  
„Schieß endlich, du verdammter Taugenichts!"  
„Lieutenant." Hörte Hannibal sich sagen, doch es war nicht laut, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um es zu rufen.  
Face hob die Pistole an und zielte, B. As. Stimme schrie irgendetwas im Hintergrund.  
Dann hörte Hannibal den Schuß.

Er war laut, es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihn mehrmals hintereinander hören. Die Luft blieb ihm weg und sein Brustkorb wurde auffallend warm.  
Er hat geschossen. Der einzige Gedanke der in seinem Kopf aufkam. Er hat wirklich geschossen.  
„HANNIBAL!" er hörte B. A. irgendwo schreien. „Hannibal!"  
Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Arm  
„Bist du verletzt?"  
Seine Hände umklammerten noch immer das Messer. „Hannibal, bist du ok?"  
„B. A."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Bogdanov mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihm lag und nicht mehr gegen das Messer drückte. Als B. A. ihn berührte, rutschte er langsam von ihm hinunter. Sein Hemd war blutrot. Es war sein Blut. Es war Bogdanov. Bogdanov blutete. Nicht er. Er schloß die Augen. Er hatte auf Bogdanov geschossen, nicht auf ihn.

„Hannibal?"  
„Ja. Mir geht es…was ist mit Murdock?"  
„Alles ok, er hat was auf die Nuss gekriegt. Vielleicht hilft's ja diesmal. "  
Hannibals Blick fiel auf Face, der noch immer mit der ausgestreckten Pistole vor ihnen stand. Sein Gesicht war merkwürdig verzerrt. Wie abwesend ließ er die Waffe sinken und starrte Hannibal an.  
„Lieutenant. Danke."  
Er antwortete nicht, stand einfach nur da.  
„Hey Mann, ist alles ok, Faceman?"  
Face drehte sich wortlos um, griff im Vorbeigehen Murdocks Rucksack und ging.  
„Face?"  
„Lass ihn B. A."  
„Was hat er vor?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
B. A. wollte aufspringen, doch Hannibal hielt ihn am Arm fest: „Lass ihn gehen."  
B. A. biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
„Den finden wir nie wieder!"  
„Es ist seine Entscheidung, B. A.. Er ist frei."


	17. Take the time it takes

„Hier. Vielleicht interessiert es dich." Murdock hielt Hannibal die gefaltete Zeitung hin und lehnte sich dabei selbst mit dem Oberkörper gegen das Geländer der Aussichtsplattform. Unter ihnen schlugen die Wellen gegen die rauhen Felsen.

„Da wurde ein Russischer Drogendealer tot aufgefunden. Vermutlich erschossen von einem dubiosen Geschäftspartner. In seiner Villa hat man für mehrere Millionen Dollar Drogen und andere illegale Substanzen gefunden."

Hannibal zog grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch, während er den Text überflog, den Murdock ihm gerade zusammenfasst hatte.  
„Man munkelt, daß das A-Team den Typ aufgeschreckt hat und er sich dann unter Druck mit einem Partner gestritten hat."  
„Das wird unseren Freund Decker ärgern." Hannibals Grinsen vergrößerte sich.  
„Bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß Faceman ihm nicht blind in die Arme läuft."

Wortlos griff Hannibal nach der Zigarre in seiner Tasche, zog sie heraus, drehte sie einige Male zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dann zündete er sie an. Paffte einige Male. Es war immer das gleiche Ritual.  
„Ob es ihm gut geht?" fragte Murdock nach einem Moment.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Murdock. Ich glaube, er wird schon zurechtkommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
„Machst du dir Sorgen?"  
Hannibal schaute ihn fragend an. Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Nicht um einen erwachsenen Mann. So ein Quatsch. Nein, er sorgte sich nicht. Murdocks Blick haftete auf ihm. Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ein kleines bißchen nur, aber nicht der Rede wert…  
schließlich nickte er. Murdock nickte zurück, drehte den Kopf wieder weg, schaute aufs Meer.

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang, schauten den Wellen zu wie sie gegen die felsige Brandung unter ihnen donnerten.  
„Willst du ihn suchen, Colonel?"  
„Nein."  
„Ok."  
„Ok?"  
„Ja, einfach ok." Murdock lächelte ihn an. „Ich verstehe dich. Und ich glaube, daß du Recht hast. Es braucht Zeit." Hannibal schaute zurück aufs Meer, beobachtete wie mehrere Möwen sich ihr Abendessen aus den aufgebrachten Wellen fischen.

Zeit.  
Ein ziemlich dehnbares Wort. Er hoffte, daß es kürzer war, wie er befürchtete.

~ FINISH ~

* * *

 _Fortsetzung: Out of Sight_


End file.
